Duties Come First
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Prince Jack - a fun, wild, and equal man - wins the hand of Princess Elsa in the state of emergency for his kingdom. They have to make the marriage work, but it was easier said than done. Elsa had been taught from a young age that her opinions didn't matter and that her job was to comfort her husband, but Jack had a highly different opinion. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: I Get Engaged to my Clone

**Chapter 1: I Get Engaged to my Clone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

I stared at myself in the mirror. Two fellow princesses filed into the room to pick out my dress. Astrid and Kiara were total opposites, but I was counting on Astrid to restrain Kiara. Their kingdoms had less class and in order to bring more to them, the princesses were raised at our court, the Court of Arendelle. Our maids rushed around the room. One snapped my head away from the scene, cursing at me in Latin to straighten up. My face was coated with liquids and powders, all of which I wiped away the second they looked behind themselves.

"How was your trip to the outlands, Kiara?" I asked politely, trying to distract myself. A squeal came from behind me. "My apologies, I forgot it was secret."

"My father would kill me and then declare on your father," she giggled. "How are neither of you curious?" I told her the teachings I had been told from day one.

"Curiosity is not the job of a queen. Queens are to relieve the king of stress and think only of her country." Truthfully, I worried too much to be curious. Anna had already ventured there and back, explaining how poor that land was. If the land had been of any use, we would have already conquered it.

"Astrid how was your day?" I asked. She spat and smirked. Astrid, no matter how much we tried, would never be graceful. I saw no problem from that. He country was one that did not care for grace. The Vikings would be nothing without their bluntness.

"Stop distracting yourself," Astrid pounded me on the back. Her ax poked me sharply. "I told you. Say one word and I'll get you out of this jest." In Berk they saw marriage as an unimportant thing. All that mattered was how good you were at fighting. Even I knew better than that, but to go so far as have a competition for my hand angered me.

I had been told at a young age. "Elsa, do not harm yourself. It is your duty to bring an alliance between you and a country some day." "Elsa, sit up straight. Husbands do not want a woman with bad posture." My posture was always perfect. "Elsa, do not touch a sword. Ladies have more grace than to wield such a thing."

It was all good and well, but I couldn't force myself to look forward to the competition. "This is the price a princess must pay to her country. Instead of leading it, I will bring it power." It was my duty. I did not have to be happy about it. My mother told me the three men weren't very reasonable or understanding, that it would be safe if I acted happy. She forgot one thing: I couldn't act.

Kiara moved aside a maid – rudely, might I add – and rubbed my shoulders. "I looked at the three men. One is extremely hot. His hair is too pale for my taste. It's like your hair." I smiled slightly, unsure if that was a compliment or not.

"I know one of them knows his ways in the bedroom," Astrid shrugged. My face heated up. I had just only turned seventeen. Only seventeen-year-old women were officially allowed to know what had to occur to make a child. Thanks to Astrid the shameless and Kiara the curious, I knew by the age of fifteen.

They exited the room in order to find good seating. I envied them. Berk's leader didn't have a daughter so they sent Astrid on the hunches that she would marry her lifelong best friend Hiccup. Astrid had spent her childhood going back and forth from there and here in order to keep the friendship up until one day Hiccup could make a move. Astrid still had a choice and could refuse him if she wanted to, but at least she knew the guy and loved him in one way.

Kiara's father, Simba, didn't have any plans for her. She could do as she liked. They were fine on their own and didn't rely on marriages for alliances. One day she would lead their 'pride.' It felt like every kingdom had a different term for their land.

The maids finished putting on my robe and I looked again at my appearance. We fashioned our clothing like the Romans did. Togas were positively the prettiest things as long as they weren't extravagant. Mine was a pale icy blue. I had blue flowers in my hair to match. My hair was in a bun, but I undid it to form a braid. I stared myself down in the mirror and spoke encouraging words.

"This is an honor. People envy princess's jobs. It is not love because love is impractical." I was told that women didn't have a voice, but my mother was an exception. Father had his eye on her and made sure he won her hand. They fell in love and ruled as one, with Mother having the upper hand actually. You'd think for that reason that they would teach us to be independent, but they only taught Anna that. As long as we chose the three suitors of wealthy kingdoms, she could marry out of love. That was all I wanted, therefore I had to make this work.

Once the man won the challenge, if he refused me in the two weeks before the marriage then my reputation would downgrade. No prince with a wealthy kingdom would want to marry me then, so Anna would be the one to marry into wealth. My parents had enough faith in me to not train Anna as hard as I was trained. I promised them from the day she was born that she wouldn't have to endure it.

"Lucinda, Bonnie, Mary," I addressed each maid as we walked away from my chamber. "I apologize for the rude behavior my companions showed to you."

"Princess Elsa, you have nothing to apologize for. You are royalty." We had stopped walking by now, holding up the procession line behind us.

"That gives us no excuse. We are equals," I took Lucinda's hand. Men barked from behind us.

Three knights of a different kingdom walked up to us. "My lady, are they bothering you?"

"No."

"Guards," they called.

"They are my maids and I say there is not a problem here. I stopped them." I said boldly. They ignored me like I wasn't even standing here. The guards grabbed ahold of the maids and tried to drag them away. "Hey! I order you to stop!"

"They are holding us up," the knights said. I yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. These men had no right. Even if I wasn't their princess, I had more power over them, but they didn't seem to care. They held me back and I watched in horror as they almost turned the corner. Then, a tip of a sword swung around, edging them back.

"If she said there is no problem, there is no problem." I had never seen the man a day in my life. His blonde hair was as white as snow, with eyes the color of my dress. My mouth dropped – not because of his obvious beauty – but his features were all qualities I held in the feminine form. He and I both had snow-white hair, bright blue eyes, long faces, skinny compositions, and white, white teeth. I watched in awe as the men backed off, releasing the maids. He walked to me with a smirk and my gratitude threatened to disappear. "Princess Elsa, why did you stop them?"

I curled my lip back. "To apologize." I prepared myself to hear what everyone told me when I apologized to the 'help.' They said they should thank me, always. His eyes licked up my body, but I did not shy away however uncomfortable this moment was. I did not even know his name.

"Hmm," was his only response. He walked away with a smug smile that got under my nails. I never learned his name and I never wanted to.

"Again, ladies, I am so-," I tried to say as they got to my side, fixing my dress ruffles.

"Sorry?" Mary laughed quietly. "Let's not risk more apologizing."

We hurried down the hallway. Anna met us for the last part. She asked about the holdup, but I didn't anything. Gossip was a bad trait. For the first time in her life, she did not smile. "What is wrong, Anna?" Her downcast eyes shot upward, darting from side to side along with her head. "I do not wish to leave you on a sour note." Tears welled in her doe eyes. "You know I must do this, sister."

"You know it's wrong," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "People do not marry for – for resources. It's wrong, Elsa. I will not stand for it!" I chuckled softly, not showing my teeth.

"What is your plan, young flower?" I didn't mean to put a teasing tone into my voice – as is rude of a queen to do – but with Anna I knew she didn't mind my real personality.

"I'll shoot for your hand," she snapped her fingers, looking at me expectantly. I laughed as we rounded the last corner, forgetting of our setting. Everyone in the arena saw us then. My face fell. They saw me laughing! They saw my true colors and opinions, a dangerous thing to do for a royal. With a stern glare, I walked to the stage. Four chairs – the two on the ends being the smaller – sat waiting for us.

My father stood proudly, hushing the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, we come together today to celebrate an engagement. My eldest daughter – Princess Elsa of Arendelle – will marry Prince Peter of Pan, Prince Sebastian of Oceana, or Prince Jack of Guardia." Three princes walked forward, their men in groups behind them. My breath stopped short seeing the third one. Jack of Guardia was the very man who checked me out so rudely in the hall chambers! His eyes followed me again and I made sure to flip him off.

Sebastian was a red-faced man who was as short as my breasts. He looked stubby and I saw no possibility he could ever out shoot the other two. Peter had straight, light brown hair that looked like a child – no he looked like a child. He had not a muscle on his body, even less than Jack. Jack was lean and fit while neither of the other two was. My lungs tightened. Fear enclosed on me. If _he _won I debated on killing myself two weeks after the wedding.

Sure enough, the first arrow hit the white ring. The second arrow hit the ground below it. Then the third arrow whooshed by and, with a plunk, struck into the red center ring the size of a coin. I groaned out lout, not lady-like enough to hide it. My frustration snapped, but I pulled tighter on my gloves and pushed it down. "Conceal, don't feel," I muttered.

I spent that entire night arguing with my parents and Jack. "We met prior to the competition. It's against the rules. We must call it off." That was my argument. It was not strong, but it was my only reason that was aside from my emotions. My father had a large smile on his face and looked between Jack and I.

"Jack Frost, correct?" Jack Frost nodded. "Are you a Ship's fan?"

"No, Your Majesty," Jack shook his head. "Cow-herder's all the way." Mother and I looked to each other. We did not intervene on the lives of men and their bets of teams. My father cracked up and toasted his glass to Jack's.

"I see great potential in you, son," Father clamped onto his shoulder. Jack smiled ruefully towards me, as if he already won. "How are you in the bedchamber?"

"Nicholas!" Mother gasped, her hands went to her heart. A maid rushed forward to cover my ears, for which I shook off and decided not to apologize. "Elsa has just learned of this news as of two days ago."

Jack's smug smile dropped at the mention of that. I blushed and looked away, which probably helped the innocent act. Truth be told, I was embarrassed I prematurely knew about those parts of marriages. "Nonsense. She must get used to it by tomorrow night anyhow." My heart dropped from my chest. I thought I was about to faint, seeing black spots. I had totally forgotten the newest rule of engagements. To ensure we don't go making any better alliances with another country to up the suitor, on the first night of engagement they take away their fiancée's virginity. Not a single prince would take an unclean woman, no matter the dowry. "Do not tell me you are inexperienced? It may be the job for the wife to keep the man happy," I couldn't look near Jack, but I heard him clear his throat at that, "but it also goes the other way around. If you cannot bring my daughter the greatest of pleasure, then I do not wish you for her."

_As if the other two would have more instincts than Jack._

I couldn't believe I nearly said that. Jack finally spoke. "I'm not sure if this should be discussed in front of my future wife."

"Spit it out, lad," Father was a man few people refused.

"Yes," Jack sighed loudly, without any embarrassment at all. My father raised an eyebrow, asking for proof. "The rumor that I sent a lady to the infirmary after…multiple occurrences is true." You know…I could easily see that as _horribly frightening _in bed! I squealed, swaying back and forth. The maids brought me a chair.

"Are you going to sentence me to that, Father?" I whimpered at the thought of it. I wasn't scared. That was the thing. I wasn't lightheaded because I was scared. It was another reason, one I couldn't put my name on. My father, who was still laughing his ass off, finally cooled down. Mother, blushing, was sneaking away as quietly as possible.

"The deed is done, my darling. You know the consequences if you cannot fulfill this position, darling. Do you wish that -,"

"No!" I jumped to my feet and managed to look both men in the eyes. "No, I will marry Jack Frost of Guardia." My father's wrinkle lines disappeared. "Only if I can bring my fellow princesses." Father frowned again.

"I doubt they want to take in some lower royals." I opened my mouth to beg, but Jack Frost beat me to it.

"We would be happy to have them. After all, if they are needed we are only on the other side of the outlands. I'm sure if there is an emergency the outlanders wouldn't mind you crossing through," Jack spoke up. "If that is what Elsa wants." I nodded snootily. His blue eyes pierced my cheek but I couldn't look to him.

Father debated shortly. "Yes, but Anna stays here until the wedding." I sighed but understood. "You won't take that dangerous route tomorrow, correct?"

"No. We will take the all day travel on the outside borders."

With that, we were sent to our separate bedchambers, as if we would jump each other one night early. Before I could escape his licking eyes, he grabbed my elbow. A cold sensation spread from his fingertips. I enjoyed the feeling for the briefest second before I started to loathe it. He had no right to handle me that way…yet, I supposed. "What, Your Majesty?"

Jack frowned, looking down on me. He was such a tall man while I was so short. My head reached his shoulders barely. "Call me Jack." I glared. "Elsa, I want to apologize about earlier, about my bedchamber activity."

I straightened my posture, not showing the insult I felt from that comment. "It does not matter. Men have a right to sex before marriage." I didn't believe it. It was what I was told. I never had been inclined to have sex myself before, but they stressed not to ever undress in front of a man before engagement harshly, and I believed them to the point that I refused to kiss one man. I simply felt that Jack would be nasty.

Jack frowned. "For royal women it is stressed." He pointed out a fact I knew clearly, but I didn't see his point. "Do not be intimidated, princess. I will be gentle for your first time. I don't want to harm you." He had that annoying smirk on, like he owned me.

"You do not have to," I snapped. "I can handle anything."

Jack Frost smiled widely and mischievously, enough to make my insides burst with worry. "Then be prepared for a hell of a night, princess." I jumped into my door, surprised at his comment.

"That is no way to speak to a lady. I do not appreciate your tone," I fumbled for the door, spooking only slightly.

"Why? You will be my wife, correct?"

"Yes, but Jack, you do not speak to your wife _especially_ in that way."

Jack chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, Elsa."

I hated learning. I knew everything I needed to know. I knew my duties and my responsibilities along with my rights. What else would I need to be taught?

* * *

**A/N: What do you all think? I'm really enjoying this story so far. It's easy but has some drama to it. There will be the couple parings as the people you've seen in here. I want to update weekly but normally I tend to cave if people give me about five or six reviews. I have a good feeling about this ****story. Also, the chapters may get a little bit longer. Jelsa XOXO!**

\- reader-chic-2


	2. Chapter 2: Stripping Comes from Within

**Chapter 2: The Stripper Comes from Within**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

I thought I'd kill him by the time we got to the castle. I asked him politely not to speak, but he refused to listen. It was like he wanted me to scream. "Explain to me again why I couldn't ride with my ladies?"

Jack answered fluently. "Because I called dibs." I rolled my eyes and watched the moon rise higher into the sky. Eventually, I leaned my head on my hand and closed my eyes. "If you wish to stop to sleep, we can." I shook my head. "It may not be 'lady-like,' but it wouldn't bother me if you lied on the seats. They are cushioned."

"Yes, but then I would fall," I pointed out to the genius. By the time we arrived, I had dosed off to sleep and found myself leaning heavily on the shoulder of Prince Jack Frost of Guardia. I jumped apart just as the door was pulled ajar. He helped me out, to which I stepped on his foot, and we proceeded to walk in single file on the carpet while horns were blared into the night. I knew by the moon's position that it was about eleven.

My stomach turned as we made our way to the throne room. It would take nearly twenty minutes to introduce ourselves before we were sent to our room to do the nasty. They would then check for blood on the sheets and just to make certain, they painted his body yellow and mine blue, coating it especially around the genitals. His body would be inspected afterwards because I was a lady and deserved not to be looked at aside from my husband.

Astrid and Kiara came to my side, chattering away. "Have you ever seen so much of the outlands?" Kiara went on.

"She had her face hanging out the window most of the ride," Astrid explained. I noticed a skip in her step and asked her about it. "I'm glad to be out of your strict castle. Hiccup often comes here and says they are more relaxed. I can finally go back to wearing my spiked leather skirts instead of your annoyingly long ones."

"Why does he visit here?" I asked to keep my nerves down.

"His dad, Stoick, wants him to eventually be the chief so he shows him the ropes a lot. Business wise Hiccup barely does better." Astrid noticed I wasn't exactly paying close attention. Her eyes grew wide. "Wait, this is the second night. Does that mean what I think that means?"

"Yes." My throat closed up. Her jaw dropped but no more words were spoken because we arrived at the throne room. If Hiccup thought they were relaxed it eased my nerves. On the king's throne sat Claus, a thick, heavily muscled guy that I had met before. He had a Russian accent if I could remember correctly. The woman went by Tooth and had a smaller frame than even me. Her hair was adorned with multiple peacock feathers. I knew them both very well: Claus was brothers with the king of Guardia: Moon. I had no idea why they sat in his throne. His wife had passed away a few years ago, but it was a crime to sit in either.

I curtsied to both of them, as did Kiara and Astrid. "Princess Elsa," Tooth motioned excitedly to come forward. I did and she hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Tooth, she fainted only yesterday. I'm sure she needs all the air she can get." Jack pried me away from the eager woman. I stumbled back, looking for an explanation.

"I was to meet with King Moon of Guardia concerning the transaction. Where is he?" I brushed off my skirt. They looked at their feet. "If this is some sham I will have you all arrested and hung."

Jack cleared his throat. "I didn't want to tell your parents because they would surely insist you have more training: time we don't have to spare."

"What are you talking about?" I forced myself to stay calm, looking around the room. Nobody else found this odd, however there were very few people in the castle at all if my memory served correctly.

"Can we trust you?" I steeled my eyes, looking from Jack to the imposters. He pleaded me, desperately. I couldn't just say no because I was great at secrets and Anna would kill me if I walked away without knowing. I sighed and looked over my shoulder.

"Astrid, Kiara, why don't we get you two escorted to your rooms now?" I smiled warmly. Astrid frowned, looking at the throne, not understanding what was off, but she knew something was. Kiara was falling asleep while standing.

Jack smiled grimly. "Send for Kristopher to take them to their rooms." I knew something was definitely suspicious when it was he who ordered the officers and not the people on the throne. Jack made quick introductions. "Prince Kristopher, my younger brother, will show you your ways. We will meet in the breakfast hall at nine in the morning where you can meet our other guests staying here."

Kristopher greeted me briefly. "Princess Elsa," he hugged me. "Jack's kept his eye on you, waiting for your 17th birthday since he heard you knew how to skate on ice." I smiled in confusion as to why he was interested in _those _skills. Then they were gone.

"Where is Moon?" I asked for a second time that night.

Jack explained. "Three weeks ago my eldest brother, Pitch, began to refuse the throne as my father had been talking. Two weeks ago Pitch stabbed my father in the back and then ran away, saying our kingdom would fall to common land. Since then, my father has been unable to move from the waist down. He's slowly losing his senses. By now he is deaf and blind. His heart is weakening, preparing him for death. His speech is barely understandable. We've done all we can. I'm next in line for the throne. Elsa, within weeks I will be king and you will be queen of Guardia."

Queen. I would become queen. In my kingdom, a male had to take throne and women marry into it, and because my parents had no sons the lineage would go to my uncle and his family. Jack Frost and I were supposed to live in the Guardia court while participating in their council when needed. Now he was next in line with his father dying?

"You stupid idiot!" I screeched and instantly put my hands over my mouth. Jack turned on me and I swore he was ready to smack me, but then he remembered whom he was speaking to, I supposed. "My apologies, Your Majesty, but why would you _compete _for _my _hand?" I couldn't comprehend why he would waste such precious time. "Had you mentioned that you were next in line, I would have been handed over to you without question. Secondly, I am in no way prepared to become a queen. I was prepared to become a wife. There are thousands of other qualified princesses for this."

Jack almost laughed. "Elsa, darling, you have the attitude of a queen bitch right now, so I doubt it will be that hard to be simply a queen." My mouth fell to the ground. Nobody had ever spoken to me that way, yet he did. I wasn't expecting truth from my husband; I was just expecting demands. He had some nerve. "We don't have time for you to be taught and your parents would have insisted, saying that I'll find you ill prepared. I chose you for two reasons. You were known as the quiet princess, but I knew you have plenty to say. You just won't say it. As queen, you can say what you want to everyone but myself."

I laughed. He chose me because of a hunch. "You are crazier than I thought, Frost. What's the second reason?" He actually didn't lash out at my second insult.

"You can ice skate." With that, he simply dropped our conversation and began one with the full room, speaking to Tooth and Claus as well. "They will be filling in until we are married. After our honeymoon, we will have our coronation."

"Honeymoon?" I scoffed. "It would be smarter to forget _personal _needs and put your country first." Jack eyed me again, like I was crazy for being so opinionated. He made me mad enough to show my true colors too often.

"Elsa, you will soon find that every man deserves a honeymoon," Claus reprimanded me. "We can handle the kingdom until then."

"We must tell my parents eventually," I said.

Jack nodded. "On the day they arrive we can tell them. By then they can't force any training upon you."

"Why are you so persistent that I don't need training?" He was going against the rules and he knew it. Most kings and queens were trained from birth to handle a country and now I'd only have my observations of my parents to go off of.

"I chose you for a reason, Miss Elsa," Jack smirked. He glanced at the moon, which annoyed me. I thought I had been the only one who could tell the time from the moon. "Why don't we go to bed? It's late." I glared. Of course he wanted into my dress as soon as possible. He noticed. "Oh, right. Tooth?"

She smiled and walked to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened, growing uncomfortable. "Dear Elsa," she crooned. "Taking a man to bed is not a scary experience. However, since you arrived so late, we can push back the date one day. Your parents won't know and wouldn't make another alliance."

I blew a breath of fresh air. She chuckled again, her light voice sounding of bells. "You should know, as a queen, you will need as many children as possible. Moon expects it as well." I blushed and nodded again, resenting Jack for throwing me into this mess. Before, we only would have need one male or I would have even been fine with two children. Now I'd have to bear six or seven children!

Jack and I walked in silence throughout the halls. I was happy to find a cool temperature everywhere here. He explained that this was their summer and that their winters were much colder. "Our skating ponds are amazing." I held my head high and didn't respond. He sighed. "Elsa, you do not have to listen to their expectations."

"I have to listen to yours," I explained. "If my husband wants seven children, I will give seven children." Jack snorted, loud and proud. I fanned my face in embarrassment. Such grotesque behavior...

"You seriously go straight from the books, huh?"

I then glared into his icy eyes. "_We _are not in love, your highness. We won't have the give and receive relationship as my parents did. Therefore, yes, you give me a command and I give in."

Jack seriously laughed like crazy as he entered our chamber, bidding the guards a goodnight. "You are hilarious, Elsa!" He looked to me only to realize I was serious. Jack Frost then sobered up. "If you wish not to have so many children, I am still human. I do not mind to listen to you. In fact, as the queen, I'll need you opinion more than you think."

I looked up in surprise. "Will you?" He nodded. I gasped. "That was the reason you chose me?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I need somebody smart and strongly opinionated. You aren't just yet, but I'll squeeze it out of you." I tried to remember that. I didn't have to relinquish my opinions. I had to go against all my training from before. Could it become second nature to me? I hoped because that would be a much more peaceful lifestyle. "Besides, I don't want many kids. We can stop at the first male."

I nodded trying to wrap my head around it. "What about Moon?" Jack waved his hand and undid the bed, something I never have had to do before. The maids here seemed to do less. I found that oddly satisfying.

"He won't be around long enough to see one child." I noticed more gruffness in his voice than before. I was about to question him, but then he took off his shirt and pants. He stared at me, wondering what I was looking at. Truth be told, I had never seen a man without his shirt before. "Right. They sheltered you for so long. How did you not wonder how kids were made before you birthday?"

I turned around so he couldn't see the blush on my pale skin. "I already knew. Kiara was always curious so she found out."

"Interesting," Jack grinned. I could tell just from his tone. "You clothes are in this cabinet. June set out your nightclothes in the bath. Don't feel scared to ask for any help." I turned around frowning at his comment. I looked him up and down and frowned even harder when I noticed he had no notion to take a bath himself. "Are you a neat freak?" He groaned.

"It's highly unsanitary," I said. It sounded something like Astrid would do. I went inside the bathroom and heard the sound of a door shutting on the opposite side. Jack Frost took a bath. I smiled and did so myself. When I noticed the clothing, I wanted to kill whoever June was. Never in my life have I worn something so provocative. It stopped at my knees – my knees! – The straps hung low enough to show off my cleavage. It hung loosely so that was relieving but still. I would never let a maid see me in this let alone a man. "Jack Frost, could you blow out the candles?"

My head peeped inside the door. I was so happy to find him missing. If I made a fast dash I could hide under the covers, worrying about the morning later. Seconds after I ran towards the bed, a long catcall came from behind the wall towards Jack's bathroom. He was waiting on me. "Elsa has a body? Who would have guessed under all her layers of clothes from earlier?" I growled and pulled the covers tight around my body, putting a pillow on my left side so he couldn't touch me in the night. "It'll take a lot more than a pillow to stop me, sweetheart."

I ignored his comment and pushed myself to a light slumber. My nightmares irked me. I'd live in this castle for the rest of my life, always plagued by the nasty comments of Jack Frost. In the morning, I woke at eight o'clock, surprised to not be woken up by maids to take me to my lessons. Then I remembered I would never have to have another lesson in my life. That would be the one and only thing Jack Frost would ever give to me.

His hands were locked under my body, with his chest pressed to my back. I tried to free myself but he was, after all, too strong. "Jack Frost, wake up." I hissed. "Jack." There was a cold feeling all around me. It settled my nerves and I worked up the courage. "Jack Frost!"

He jumped awake, but didn't move. "What?" I was happy to find he wasn't morning person either. "Elsa, right." He removed his hand – after tickling my stomach – and stretched before standing. "Did you sleep well?"

"Why do you care?" I groaned and jumped to my feet. Then I checked out the closet, unsure what to choose. "Normally my girls help me with things like this."

Before I realized what he was doing, Jack opened the door and yelled. "Kiara, Astrid! Come help Elsa get dressed!" I turned with the reddest face I could manage. "You are cute when you are mad."

"They cannot see me like this. _You_ definitely shouldn't." Elsa scowled, trying to pull the dress down. Jack rolled his eyes and picked up his shirt off the ground. Then he tugged it over my hair. By the time his hands lifted from my body, I mentally wanted to punch him, but physically his fingers felt so amazing I could have hugged him.

Apparently, the shirt didn't help. "Princess Elsa!" Kiara gasped and clung to my side. "I thought it was delayed."

"It is," I hissed. "If you could please help, I am very indecent." Astrid looked between Jack and me.

"He doesn't seem to mind." She said. I stuck my tongue out at her and opened the wardrobe. I could feel Jack's eyes on me. "Guess who I ran into!"

"Hiccup." Jack yelled.

Astrid frowned and turned around to the half dressed an. She checked him out platonically, as if making sure he was handsome enough for her friend. It bothered me more than flattered. "How did you know?"

"He is one of our guests here." Jack explained. Astrid grinned.

"That's wonderful, Astrid." Kiara picked out another blue dress that had more white to it than the last one. "Every trip home you grow fonder and fonder of him. At first he always got under you skin."

"Yes," Astrid admitted. "He never could do anything right. He doesn't look like a true Viking, but he's smarter than most, too. Once he made me my ax and shield, how could I hate the guy?"

"Thank you, girls. I'll see you at breakfast." I said. They filed out of the room and shut the door, giggling on the other side. I laughed. They made it a bit easier.

"You are close to them?" I nodded. Jack gazed at me. "Would you be happier here if Anna came?" I debated the possibility while heading towards the bathroom, leaving it open a crack so I could talk.

"I would." I stated finally. "However, Anna still has lessons. She is only sixteen."

"You are only seventeen," Jack said, his voice growing closer to the door. I pressed my dress to my body incase he entered, but he simply sat outside. "What on earth has she to train for? After all, we made quite a large deal with your parents."

I smiled at that. My sacrifice was worth it after all. Most women never are told how well they married, but here he just said it openly. Jack puzzled me. I was expecting to marry a forty-year-old man who manhandled me too often. "She struggles with being lady-like. She will never find a man that way, you know."

Jack snorted. "I hadn't seen you a day in my life, nor had anyone ever gushed about your manners. I still chose to compete for you," he defended himself.

"Because I am the daughter of a powerful king," I explained.

"Very true," he laughed. "My brother could have won many hands, but he thought the girls were too 'boring.' Personally, I like a lady's lady." A lady's lady. He could use me; after all, his manners were deplorable. Finally I dressed and exited. We walked down the hall side by side, with guards in front and behind, of course. Even inside our room we were not truly alone. A guard would always listen in. "Elsa, I could have her here by nightfall. You parents couldn't argue with me. We gave them too much for them to have room."

I grew curious. A standard set of exchange was normally given, along with an alliance, but a side could give more if they thought the woman was worth more. Did he think I was worth more? How preposterous! "No." I looked at my hands and straightened my posture. "No, I couldn't live with myself if she were here _tonight, _of all nights."

Jack cleared his throat. "Of course." I could hear something in his voice, as if he was planning something. I didn't ask. We entered the breakfast hall to find a chorus of laughter. Jack showed me to my seat in between Kiara and Astrid.

Tooth stood up, welcoming us. "I'm so glad everyone is here. I'm Tooth. I'd like to welcome Princess Elsa of Arendelle here. Everyone this is Jack's fiancée. Elsa, you know Jack. The youngest prince, Kristopher is to his left." He stood up and I recognized him from the night before. "On his other side we have Hiccup of Berk and his father, Stoick, the chief."

"Your highness," I curtsied, closing my eyes. I heard hearty laughter and Astrid pulled me back into my seat.

"Such a puny girl," Stoick chortled.

Tooth grinned. "My daughter is here somewhere. Rapunzel!" A girl who looked to be a bit younger than Anna ran into the room, followed by a boy who looked as old. They seemed to be playing tag, or something. She sat on Kiara's side, with the boy on Rapunzel's side. "This is her number one suitor, Prince Flynn of Duckling."

"Number one?" Kiara questioned.

Jack explained. "In our kingdom, when a girl reaches the age of fourteen, she is ready to marry. It's still an alliance, but she choses. Over the course of two to three weeks, she spends time with the three suitors, choosing whom to bring where."

"Don't tell anyone," Rapunzel whispered, untangling her long blond hair. "I've already picked who I want." She pointed under the table to Flynn. I couldn't help but giggle. That would have been a better system, however, she may end up choosing a weak king, and therefore, a weak husband. Every system had its faults, but I'd settle with my system.

"The other suitors are too old for her tastes, anyhow," Flynn grinned wickedly.

Jack spoke. "More like he's the only one who will play tag with her. The other two are roaming around somewhere."

I peered at Hiccup, trying to see who was Astrid's best friend. He looked to be about twenty. Astrid left out the part where he was extremely handsome. I elbowed her but she only blushed and shook her head. I had forgotten. She hadn't seen him in a year and a half because her dragon got sick when it was supposed to come get her. Yes, I said dragon. They were one of the few clans who had dragons. Even if we wanted to learn how to tame them, they wouldn't stay in our lands. It took a lot of persuasion to get one to come for a short trip let alone the rest of its life. South was too hot for them, though I doubted here would be. Guardia was a cold kingdom in its winters.

We didn't have to worry about dragons in wars. They got too exhausted to fight if they came down here. That's the main reason why the Viking clans were still around up north: nobody dared get into a war with dragons. Astrid leaned towards Hiccup. "How many legs have you gone through?"

"Three since, err, your last visit," he ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. His voice wasn't as squeaky as Astrid made it sound. I guessed she wasn't the only one seeing him as a surprise.

Stoick pounded his glass on the table, but it broke. I stifled a laugh. He had everyone's attention now. "I see there's a shift in power here, eh?"

Jack, who was sitting in the king's chair, nodded. "Yes, in one month Elsa and I will rule." He was so sure of our marriage. It helped my nerves ease. Anna would be safe if things kept going this way.

"A whole new generation of chiefs," Stoick laughed.

"I don't understand," I said.

"Well, my boy is gonna be chief pretty soon, aren't ya, Hiccup?" Stoick said proudly. I cringed at his lack of use of grammar. "Now where's ye future wife?"

Astrid, forgetting the last part, jumped to her feet. "Hiccup! This is amazing!" Instead of hugging, she punched him in the arm. He rubbed it and smiled weakly. Astrid grabbed a loaf of bread and yanked him out of his chair. "We have some catching up to do." With that the two dashed outside into the gardens. Stoick was grinning proudly.

"Thar she is," he laughed and then turned to Jack. "Let's talk business, young king."

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the intro into the little plot going on here. May I say…oh my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you! Ten reviews in one chapter? Unheard of for me. And most of you actually said stuff, so thank you from not just saying "Update." Anyways, I planned on doing a weekly update, but if the reviews come in like that again, I'd love to update again! Please, tell me what you are thinking! :)**

**Review Responses:**

**5th Allen: Thank you, I hope it slowed down a bit more. I tend to jump quick into the story in the beginning.**

**Angela: Am I going to write smut? As hot as Elsa and Jack are, I don't think I could honor their relationship by writing smut. Aside from my little experience, I find that it can be a bit distracting from what is going on unless the plot is centered around it. Sorry:/**


	3. Chapter 3: His Polo Stick Goes WHERE?

**Chapter 3: His Polo Stick Goes WHERE?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

**Warning: ****This chapter is rated slight M. There are minor descriptions of sexual reference, nothing too major, but enough for a warning.**

* * *

"If we lend you a hand overseas, we'd like salt in return." Stoick bargained.

I listened to them banter back and forth. I was surprised at how open they were about this business. I noticed Jack leaning towards a bad bargain, one where the troops weren't his best men. I knew because Astrid talked about her father leading the elite team called the 'Night Furies.' Stoick wasn't offering the Night Furies.

"Jack," I asked.

"One second, Elsa," Jack said and asked for a pen and paper to write the contract down. I knew I shouldn't interrupt as training, but this would be my country soon. I needed to know what was going on.

"Jack, what war are you fighting?" I pestered. He silenced me. "Jack Frost, answer me."

Stoick frowned. "He is fighting the Slit-Eyed."

Kiara pounded her hand on the ground. "Japanese, per chance?" She screamed. Stoick nodded, laughing at her behavior. She hated racist comments. Her country was one of the first to allow two types of religions. "Excuse me."

Claus filled me in while Jack talked about the team being sent. "They sunk fleets of our ships and stole the spices. It's a small war. We need experienced navy personal to win." I nodded. We had been in such minor wars plenty of times, and they never reached our land.

"He's deal isn't any good for us," I hissed to Claus. He chucked and leaned back.

"Tell him."

"No. A wife doesn't interject on business," I said. Claus shrugged and kept his lips shut tight, baiting me. I couldn't take it. Jack was about to sign.

"Stop!" I shouted. Jack looked to me in surprise. I stormed to the paper and looked it over once, checking my calculations. "This is insulting, Stoick."

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Jack stood up. I ripped the paper down the middle. "Elsa! That is-,"

"Once of the worst deals I've ever seen." I looked to Stoick. "Would you like to reconsider who you send to the front line? I don't believe the Meatlugs are your best team."

"You are mistaken, lass," Stoick looked back to Jack. "Let's get another paper now." I knew I was correct when he didn't lash out for my actions. Had he been true, he would have been insulted that it was ripped. Now he was worried any more wasted time would cost him to be found out.

Jack didn't know whom to believe. "Elsa-,"

"Who do you want to trust? Your newly met fiancée or your long trusted friend?" Claus asked as if this was business over when dinner should be served. I hadn't meant to turn this into something over emotions. I was looking out for my country.

"I know a trained Viking like she's my sister, Jack. I know everything about them," I hissed into his ear. Jack shook his head.

"Elsa, this is my country's business. You should stay out of it," he scowled and asked for a new paper. He sat back down and wrote it. I watched in horror as the contract was signed. I kept trying, I did, but he was insistent. Finally, Jack snapped. "Guards! Show Elsa the gardens, please."

"Stoick," I begged. "Do it to keep the alliance. We will know when we lose the war!"

I shrugged off the hands of the guards. I walked through the gardens hoping to find Kiara. I knew I shouldn't have even been mad. The rules said a woman shouldn't speak out against her husband. I didn't _know _the rules when it came to being the queen of a country that wasn't really yours. No wonder Jack didn't want me to take lessons. He could control me that way.

I wanted to scream. It didn't help to spin around and face the very cause of my anger. "What?" I bite my tongue.

Jack was breathing deeply. He was obviously angry. I didn't care. "Elsa! What the hell was that? What happened to being the quiet wife?"

"What happened to 'I want you for our opinions'?" I screeched.

"This was basically a done deal that you have no business in."

"You know I was right. You just won't admit it," I laughed coldly. "No. I'm done being the quiet fiancée. I've been shut up for seventeen years because I haven't been needed. I hate to tell you this, but you _definitely _need me."

"I need you?" Jack laughed forcibly hard. "I need you?" His mockery pissed me off. "Do you have a clue as to what you were talking about?"

"Of course. What would I gain from lying?" I snorted. Jack's eyes pierced mine, sending lashes along my cheeks. His snow-white hair intimidated me, as if he had more power for punishment. "It makes sense. They base their militia classes by the types of dragons. Hiccup has the deadliest dragon there is that's mobile: a Night Fury. Now why would they ever name their highest rank as Meatlug?"

Jack paced back and forth, debating the idea. He finally called to the guard. "Get Hiccup and Astrid here, now!" His eyes found me, analyzing the problem here. "Why didn't you say that, Elsa?"

"I tried." I turned around, staring at the sun rising in the sky. I sighed. "You have to trust me, Jack."

"Trust is earned," Jack stated. I turned at that. I honestly believed the opposite.

"Trust should be taken away only when the person gives you a reason." Confusion settled on my features. What would make him hold such an opposing opinion? Somebody had given him trust and taken advantage of him, I was sure.

"Not as a king. We have contracts because trust isn't reliable," Jack paced the floor. He seemed so angry with himself, with me, with everyone. I wanted to comfort him, but I remembered I was so angry with him only seconds ago. Fuck it, I wasn't mad anymore. I rested my hand on his shoulder. He sighed. I could see the stress forming. "I'm sorry about this, Elsa. They are supposed to be filling in, but trades like this are between kings."

"I understand. I just wish I could be updated on what this country is doing," I paced. Normally, we'd be getting to know one another by now. I'd meet his family and prepare for the wedding. Astrid and Hiccup stumbled into the clearing, laughing.

"Yes?" Astrid asked, sobering up.

Jack spoke. "What is the elite military force?"

Hiccup spoke slowly, unsure about is answer. I could tell he was afraid his father had other plans. "Night furies."

"Why?" Astrid asked. I stuck out my tongue behind Jack's back. Jack stomped his foot on the ground.

"I apologize, Elsa. I do hope to make this up to you, but Hiccup and I have some business to discuss with his father. I will see you tonight." Jack's head must have been spinning because he actually tried to give me a kiss on the cheek. I stepped out of the way with a smirk. Then, the two boys were off.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked with a grin.

"He doesn't understand trust." I explained. "Let's explore the castle."

At dinner we met up with Kiara. She seemed to have found a buddy. "He doesn't understand how to flirt. I laughed and shoved his shoulder, but he tried to pin me on the ground for it."

"He's from the outlands, Kiara, what did you expect?" I laughed.

"He saved me from being mugged. I expected him to be a little bit classier. He is a prince, after all," she said.

"You were almost mugged?" Astrid gasped. Kiara got a defensive look to her. She hated that Astrid was always the stronger one. Kiara really liked being independent, but she needed lessons. I knew I was physically weak and admitted to it.

"I was doing fine. I just was in heels, that's all." She scrunched up her nose when she got mad.

Hiccup and Jack walked in, not smiling, but not angry. Astrid grinned. "I kissed Hiccup." We both gasped and asked a million questions, but then they sat down. The older folks had gone and went. Looking at Jack, my stomach swirled. Tonight was the frightful night. Okay, I admitted it. I was scared to death. Astrid whispered, "He'll be gentle, Elsa. I'm sure."

"He sent a girl to the hospital, Astrid!" I hissed, looking at my food in frustration.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun unless they are for everyone," Rapunzel pointed out.

"We are talking about how Kiara has a crush on one of your suitors," I stuck my tongue out at the little girl. She reminded me much of a younger Anna. Rapunzel gasped and look to her side, to make sure Flynn was still there. "Not him."

"And it isn't a crush. I just owe him all the jewels on my body," Kiara explained.

"Did somebody try to steal from you here?" Jack asked, a hint of anger in his tone. It was his court after all. He needed it to be safe. Even these minor crimes put an edge on him. I kept thinking he was too young to be a king, yet I was most likely younger and would be the queen. I finally saw reason for the wife needing to relive the husband of stress. Before I thought it was something sexist – which it still is – that had no reason behind it. At least now I could try to put feeling into my job, though as queen I'd have my own stress.

"No," Kiara blushed. "No, no. I got lost and wandered into the outlands."

"Yes, she got lost," Hiccup muttered in a sarcastic tone. Astrid laughed, a little much for my taste.

"Who are you again?" Kiara remarked. Speaking of the devil, the two other suitors came in, just in time to see Rapunzel and Flynn to exit. One of the men followed after, holding futile hopes.

The other man – who had a mysterious look to him and dark eyes, with a scar over one – got his food and sat towards the end of the table, leaving two seats between him and Hiccup. Jack introduced him. "Elsa, this is Prince Kovu of Outland. Kovu, this is my fiancée and her ladies Astrid of Berk and Princess Kiara of-,"

"Pride Rock," he filled in with a rough, gruff voice. I honestly was scared when his eyes fell upon me. "I know them well." This was one awkward conversation. Kiara didn't know, but the Pridelanders booted a guy named Scar and his followers out into the wastelands because he tried to start a revolution. Somehow, they have a half-functioning society, but boy did that kid need to marry rich. I was surprised to even find him in the possible suitors at all.

"My father never tells me about the Outlands," Kiara said. She moved to the seat next to him. "I'd love to hear about it."

"Not much to hear," Kovu looked to his side, almost in annoyance, but it wasn't. I didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, the two doors opened. Tooth, Claus, and two servants carrying two buckets of paint came in. I froze. I physically couldn't move. Jack's icy hands came to my neck and they helped. I took two deep breaths. "We'll see you all in the morning."

"We sure will," Astrid snickered.

We walked the hall in more or less silence until I was shaking. If I spoke, I hoped that it would be better. Since Jack and I were both far behind, I asked, "How did things resolve with Stoick?"

Jack bit his lip as he peered at me. He expected me to explode, or something. "I explained I wouldn't be trading with their country until a new, more trustful leader was put in place. He apologized and agreed to send the Night furies with no extra cost."

I tried to joke with accusation, but my nerves shot the lighthearted joke down. "So you are saying it was better this way?"

Jack Frost peered at me until he realized I was no longer mad. "No. Elsa, I cannot apologize enough. I picked you for your instincts and should have listened."

"I-,"

"Feel free to speak up any time you want. I will respect your voice as an equal," Jack said. I knew he spoke it, but today proved he would have trouble following through with it. I would stick with my word, however, and not hold my tongue from now on. Then we reached the room.

Claus smiled warmly at the both of us, as if he didn't know what we were doing. "Here are your herbs, little one." He handed me a sack of maiden's herbs. Tooth winked and gave me the hot water. "Give those five minutes before you call the servants to come prepare you. Jack, come to me after."

I opened my mouth but thought it was a stupid question – an embarrassing one. Blush spread across my cheeks. Jack, looking down on me from his towering height, nudged my side. I'd have to start wearing heels. He made me feel more inferior than I was. "Elsa, what's puzzling you?"

"I am an open book, sweetheart. Ask away," Tooth put a hand on my shoulder. I tried to speak, but words got stuck in my throat. I couldn't believe this was actually about to happen. It was a sin, you know. It was a sin to have sex before marriage, but now they didn't care about it. Some tried to say it was because he would eventually be your spouse, but it was just trying to sooth their conscience. "Oh, make sure you start taking that daily. We don't want any unplanned accidents until after you are married." Yes because a week would make a huge difference.

"You won't be out here listening in, will you?" I scratched at my chin, doing anything to take my attention away from how stupid that sounded out loud. My cheeks burned and I could feel their eyes on me. Clause finally burst into laughter.

"You've got a keeper, Jack!" he pounded on my back, enough to make me double over before regaining my balance. "We aren't that needy around here, Elsa, though I do suggest to get over that fear soon."

"Why?"

Jack grabbed my shoulders, pulling me towards the door and motioning a sign to his uncle that I could not see. "I don't think now is a good time, Claus."

Tooth yanked me toward her, causing the water to splash and boil on my hand. I groaned. "Nonsense. Elsa is a strong, young adult. She can handle a little publicity. We'll let you tell her, dear." They began to walk away. "Oh! Have fun you two!"

Jack mouthed an apology and pulled me into the room. "You burnt your hand." Before I could speak, he pulled me into his bathroom and ran cold water over my hand with a rag. It felt nice. "I'm-,"

"What did she mean?" I asked, devoid of all emotions. That would be the way I could get through tonight. If I didn't feel anything I could forget it all soon enough. The months after my marriage worried me the most. Would I learn to love it or just block it all out?

"Elsa, you are scared stiff. Relax. Sex isn't horrendous," Jack chuckled to himself. I glared at him for avoiding the question. He sighed loudly and stopped what he was doing to fix my drink. I chugged it, not wanting to sentence a child to this same horrifying fate just yet. "Fine. In our kingdom, consummation for the king and queen is observed from the entire village. It's our way of assuring the people we don't lie and for them to be open to trust either of us, for they have seen us in our, eh, weakest times."

I fell back against the mirror. I was stunned. What kind of people would I soon be ruling? Compared to them, my kingdom – old kingdom – would be considered prudes. "Don't you think you should have mentioned that?" I couldn't even yell, my anger was replaced with devastation. My head fell into my hands.

"Hey, hey," Jack took hold of my wrists. I still haven't totally forgiven him from this morning, but the comfort didn't hurt. I just wanted somebody to hold me right now. Why would these people make me do such vulgar things in front of so many people? Their entire worlds revolved around sex. "We will be just fine, Elsa. It's been done with far shier people than you."

"The entire village will see my…" I had trouble saying the word. "You know." He did know. He had sex before. He knew the way a woman's body worked maybe better than I did.

Jack smirked and shook his head, growing the less comforting look to his features. "No. They won't. All they will see is my ass, and that's a maybe." I scrunched my eyes in confusion. Even if they won't _see_ it, they will hear us. I've been told it's hard to keep quiet. Above all else, they will know what we are doing. Although it isn't a bad deed, it's definitely a dirty one. Think about it. You are putting one person and fitting them into another. "The bed will be moved outside and sheer sheets will hang from above around us. The only clothing you will be missing is your undergarment. With your skirt hanging as a veil, they can't see much from any angle."

"Promise?" I looked at him with tear stained eyes. He nodded and, in my devastation, I let my head fall on his shoulder. As there was a knock on the door we jumped in surprise. Five minutes went fast.

I followed the lady into the bathroom. Servants were different. They were the few people I was comfortable being naked around – namely for the reason that they have washed me since birth. If I wanted to relax, I asked a servant for a bath. They gave a massage as well and it was heavenly. If I was rushed, I did it myself.

"I'm Clarisse." She said. She was a young girl for a servant and couldn't have been much older than me. "How are you feeling?" She helped get this dress off of me, and letting a breath of air go as she loosened the corset, I realized she asked me a question. My servants never would converse with me openly; I always had to pry.

"Dreadful," I muttered. Her eyes softened in an apology. As I stood open and free, she gently began to coat my arms in an extra sticky paint.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." So I've been told. "I pity that your first must be with him, though."

"What is wrong with Jack?" I asked defensively. I was shocked by my tone. Why would I defend him? Well, he was good looking for sure. I doubted it would take long for me to finish. He wasn't the rudest person I've met – inconsiderate, yes. He got under my skin constantly. I would have loved to do this with many other men who didn't make me want to pull my hair out because I was scared I couldn't trust Jack. Still, I felt offended, as if she was now insulting me.

Her eyes went downcast as she hurried on her job. "Nothing, it's just…well I've heard rumors."

"Like?"

"Like his polo stick is the size of a torch." I shuddered at her words. That was unsettling news, however I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel by that. Threatened, scared, or excited? I decided not to delve into that. "Finished." She wrapped a robe around me lightly so that little paint got on it. I was placed standing in front of the bed. "Jack will be out any second now."

She left. I paced the floor, repeating encouraging words in my mind. It was my duty to my country. They would never let us wait two weeks without this. It may be over in minutes for all I knew. Jack was supposedly skilled. I bet he could make it last long, though he claimed he wouldn't hold back the night before. There was no way I'd be asking him to now. I hated the way he walked out with a smug smile on his face, as if I were about to make his day. I probably was.

It got under my skin. My emotions became more apparent as the doors shut. I realized then that I didn't _want _to sleep with him. It didn't sound pleasurable to me. It didn't sound fun. Sadly, it was still my duty, although I didn't have to let him think he gave me pleasure.

I stood up straighter and sniped. "I am prepared to fulfill my duties as your future wife, but I _do not _and will not love you, Jack Frost." Even though tears slipped down my cheeks, I didn't let it show in my voice. A strong woman wouldn't. Jack frowned as he walked closer to me. In our quiet world, the stroke of his finger on my forehead felt relieving. The coolness from his touch cleared my head.

"Elsa," it was his voice that cracked. I kept my head up; sure that he was wearing nothing. The green on his chest and legs would soon coat me. I loathed the thought of that.

"Let's not talk." I decided. Seeing as he wasn't moving forward, I grabbed his hand and led him towards the bed. I wanted to make the first move to get the ball rolling, but it wasn't even that I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. "Well?"

Jack Frost's blue eyes searched mine. I could see his hesitation. I desperately wanted to do something bold like throw away my robe, but that was simply not me. If this was coming off, it would be at his hands. He didn't speak further. Jack grabbed my head in his hands. His lips – his soothing, heart-stopping lips – kissed down my cheeks, onto my neck. I froze. It was something so odd to feel. Pleasurable at best – torture at worst. I guess it was in the middle at 'cause a panic attack.'

I didn't freak out on him, even as his lips touched my collarbone, his tongue _licking_ my skin. I took his hand and moved it to the knot in my robe. I couldn't will myself to do it, but I wanted this all over with. His hands shook with…rage. Finally, Jack took three huge steps away from me. I had to say I was both insulted and relieved. Also, I missed looking at his crystalized hair so close. Focus on the relief!

"This is as good as rape, Elsa," Jack pounded on the wall, surely injuring himself. I stepped back in shock. I had never seen Jack so angry before. It was interesting to see his frustration seep through his shell of arrogance. "I can't do this to you."

"Have sex with me?" I asked while hiding the self-doubt he imposed on me. "We have to."

"I could _easily_ have sex with you." Jack laughed humorlessly, like the idea of him not having sex with me was funny. Blush crept on my cheeks as I realized that was almost a compliment…in Jack's special way. "I can't bear with taking your virginity, Elsa."

"Are you not going to marry me then?" I snorted. I went through quite the tousle in just one day here. It would be an insult to throw it all away.

Jack paced the floor, trying to keep his anger from showing even more. It didn't suit him. I liked Jack Frost the jokester better, no matter how annoying he was. "Of course I am. And I will eventually take your virginity." The way he said that caused something to shoot from within my stomach, reaching my head to make it spin. "You aren't ready, yet."

"I can do it."

"I _know_ that, Elsa, but you don't want to." He ran a hand through his hair, coating it with green.

"No. I do not," I admitted. "Obviously, you don't trust me or I'd suggest we fake it." Jack's head snapped up, snapping his fingers at the idea. My eyes grew wide. "No, I-I didn't actually mean-,"

Jack walked to me, taking my fast moving hands from the air and holding them carefully. "Elsa, this is my way of giving you my trust. You showed it today. You've…earned it." It was hard for him to get out of his mouth. My mouth dropped open. The one move I was told not to do saved me from doing this sin.

"How on earth are you going to fake this?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I'll keep this secret. Out of my three suitors, you were the most…hygienic." He laughed heartily at that. Jack pulled me into his arms for a hug, creating a weird squishing sound from the glops of paint we had.

"Don't thank me yet, Miss Prude." Jack sighed, glancing at the robe. "We still have to touch. Can you handle a little naked cuddling?" I didn't really have a choice. He didn't really give me time to debate either. Jack's hands went to the knot and slowly undid it.

"Could you look away?" I whispered, but the damage was already done. Though a majority of my body was covered in yellow paint, my pale skin still shone through. His eyes licked up and down my body. "Jack Frost!" I turned around, uncomfortable already.

"I will be your husband eventually," he sniggered. "And what a jolly day that will be." I rolled my eyes and looked to the bed. The sheets were thankfully just wool and not the normal satin – I would have fainted. "How is it you've managed not to look at me once throughout our entire conversation?" Jack jumped in front of me on the bed, putting blue paint all over the sheets.

Sadly, that put his body in my eyesight. His abs alone had me swooning. When I glanced to his 'polo stick' I literally did sway. Of course, the mischievously handsome Jack Frost had the perfect body, muscles and all. He grabbed my hand and yanked me down on the bed. I stayed stock-still. If he freed my hands, they would have instantly grabbed a pillow to cover myself with. Instead, he tucked them under his body, on his back. My fingers had never touched something so rugged. It was slightly thrilling.

"Maybe I am just more secretive about it," I said through ground teeth. Again, tears threatened to spew from my eyes. "What next?"

"Next, you can take deep breaths so you don't hyperventilate." Jack chuckled. He twirled the tail of my braid in his hands, turning it blue. "Why is this uncomfortable for you? We are equally naked?"

"Do not mock me." I could tell he honestly didn't understand though. I sighed, "I hardly know you. We are not in love. My body is something for my eyes and my husband's eyes only."

"Even if I already was your husband, would you be scared like this?" Jack tugged on my braid. He was making light of our situation. I almost wished we had had sex because it may have been over by now.

"I don't know!" I hissed. "What. Next." Jack didn't exactly answer, he simply grabbed me by the waist and pulled my chest to his. You know what I did next? I screamed bloody murder. Maybe it was the cold, maybe it was the pressure on my waist, but it startled me.

"You asked for it. Relax, Elsa. Put your arms – have you never been held before?" Jack cursed under his breath. I knew he was annoyed with my shyness, but I couldn't push it down. I blinked profusely to keep any tears from forming. He didn't apologize. I pretended like we did have clothes on. I pretended like it was how we woke up the morning. It didn't help, but at least then I could hide my head on his chest. "Your friends will ask you about this. You will want to tell them something like-,"

"I can't lie to them, Jack."

Jack groaned, something that wasn't as ugly now that our bodies were pushed against each other. "You have to, Elsa. You can't tell anyone about this, not even Anna. If you can't do it, we will have to have sex tonight." Fear pulsed within my veins. Sure I got this far with Jack, but this didn't include his hands roaming anywhere. It didn't include a lot of things. Besides, he could barely see me in the dim lighting.

"What do I say?" I muttered.

I could feel his smirk grow. "Say it hurt a lot. Say it was like fitting the court's Fat Lady into your corset. Say I was rough and hot and-,"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," I didn't know much about sex, but I could never imagine Jack as being hot and rough. Maybe aggressive, but rough would have implied being mean. Jack wasn't purposefully rude – it was simply an accident.

He laughed and rolled me off of him, from which I pulled the robe on me quickly. "You can say I was gentle then, and that nothing had changed between us."

"Okay," I huffed, tying the knot even tighter around my body. I hadn't noticed before, but Jack's member was sticking up, a sure sign my body wasn't as useless as I thought. When he caught my staring, I wanted to hide under the covers again. "Is that normal?"

Jack howled with laughter and walked toward me awkwardly, almost in a waddle. "Yes." He scooped a large dollop of blue paint from me. "I hate to ask this of you, but would you mind waiting in the bathroom while I finish up here?"

"What will you do?" I asked. For once, he blushed. His blush was like mine. It was barely adding any color to his pale face, but just enough to notice.

"They will want a bit of blood, so I'll prick my finger. They may want something else, something from me, and it can't hurt the evidence," Jack shrugged. I didn't understand but decided I pushed my limits with the questions for the day and retired to the bathroom to bathe. Forgetting my nightgown, I walked to the edge of the bathroom. I almost asked if it was okay, but a surge of Kiara hit me and I had to know what he was doing, so I peeked. He had the mixture of blue paint spread around his member and was going up and down, getting faster and faster. Jack's eyes were shut tight, almost concentrating.

All I knew was that it was a sight not meant for my eyes for a reason. I resisted the urge to squeal and dashed to the bath, hoping to forever forget that image…because it made me feel something I didn't quite understand.

* * *

**A/N: I loved the reviews, sadly it wasn't enough to get an early update. With lots of reviews/follows/favorites I'll update in a couple of days. With little, it will be next tuesday!**

**PiperGrace938: Elsa was taught to be submissive, but Jack will soon help her out of it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: My Sister Fangirls Out

**Chapter 4: My Sister Fangirls Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

"Anna!" Nobody here, aside from my friends, had ever seen me so happy. Jack didn't tell me she was coming so soon. I ran so fast everyone from court surely saw my knees, but I did not care.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed, possibly louder, and collided with me. We never were split a day in our lives, and two was plenty enough. "How has it been? Is he nice? Is he hot, I didn't see him up close? Are you two in _love?" _I forgot how enthusiastic she was about everything. It definitely helped bring some spirit back into me.

"Great, yes, very much so, and most definitely." Jack's voice shouted from behind me. We spun around, a grin on her face, a scowl on mine. "You are Anna I'm guessing."

"Yes," she giggled and turned around, out of his sight. Then, Anna mouthed, "Total babe!"

"Well Anna," Jack bowed to her. He was playing some game. Normally he wouldn't be so formal. "Once you and your sister get caught up," his eyebrows wiggled my way. "I've arranged for my brother to take you a little ways up the mountain so see our frozen waterfall."

"How did you know I loved waterfalls?" Anna asked.

"Elsa mumbles in her sleep," Jack smiled ruefully. I blushed and looked at Anna for her reaction. She looked from me to him, remembering something.

"Right," she sighed. I heard disappointment in that. Hooves clomped on the ground behind us. "Is that a-?"

"Reindeer," a new voice spoke from behind. I turned into the face of a slobbering, hairy animal. Taking two steps back, I saw another new person. "I'm your tour guide Kristoff."

"Kristoff? I've heard that befor-," I said but was cut off by Anna's screech. She was jumping up and down with joy.

"Kristoff? The same Kristoff who sang at my sister's birthday?" Last year when I turned sixteen I got a huge party. It was more a political gathering for my father, but plenty of people came. We had a huge bonfire and many people sang by the fire. Kristoff was one of the best.

"Yes, but Sven wrote the song," he pointed to the deer.

"I have so many questions for you," Anna jumped by Sven's side and began petting it. My face twisted in disgust. As they talked, they walked…away from us.

"Anna?" I asked. She turned around, still walking away.

"Um…I'll catch up with you later. Promise."

Then she was gone. Well I had to tell somebody about last night before I combusted. Jack's eyes bored into my shoulder. I turned from him. "I need to find Kiara."

I ventured into the gardens, roaming from one bush to another. I just found Anna and she disappeared to talk about music with a guy she barely knew. Astrid was riding with Hiccup on his dragon. I needed to vent on somebody. Finally, her extremely tan skin bounced from around a shrub. "Kiara!" I waved and ran to her…only to collide with Kovu and a park bench.

"Hey Elsa!" Kiara jumped through – yes, through – a bush. She helped me up from the ground. Kovu was chuckling silently to the side. "What are you doing out here? It's too warm for your taste."

"I know," I crinkled my nose. I was actually sweating. Ew. "I wanted to know if you'd like to explore, but if you are busy, it's fine."

"Sorry." She sighed at the same time Kovu spoke up from the book he had in hand.

"She isn't busy." He said. Kiara shot him a glare.

"What are you doing out here anyways? It's not that lady-like of you," I scorned her. By now she and Astrid flat out ignored my comments. They were themselves and there wasn't much changing it.

"He's just teaching me how to defend myself for next time." My eyebrows shot to the sky. Next time? I knew her story was that she was mugged in this court, but Astrid and I knew her well enough to know that she was more than likely to be in the heart of the Outlands. "Kovu promised to take me there. He's a prince. They respect him…mostly."

"Kiara, your father will kill me if he finds out," I groaned. Kovu watched us with curiosity. "Fine. But uh, don't wear this dress, okay?" She giggled and nodded. "It was nice seeing you both," I sighed. As I found my way out of the maze of gardens, I felt utterly alone. Mother said she felt that way as a queen. I never worried about that, figuring my husband would have a large family. Maybe he did, but they weren't worried a bit about me. I supposed it was a good thing, but I wished one of my friends could make some time for me.

No, I told myself, you are being selfish. I walked into the castle to find better boots. If Anna wasn't going to the waterfall I was. The maid directed me to my room so I expected it to be empty. I fell on the bed, still planning to get up for the hike, but I couldn't force myself to move. I groaned in my self-pity, alluring all over the bed.

"Rough day?" Came the voice I didn't want to hear. It kept getting closer and closer until the owner plopped down on the bed beside me. "It's a pity you are here. I was about to bring one of my ex-lovers in for a make up/out session." I ignored his presence that seemed to be following me everywhere. "I suppose I could go for a threesome."

"You truly aren't funny," I moaned into the pillow. "Your jokes fall flat." His chilling hand rested on my shoulder and rolled my over. Having a rare childish moment, I decided to stay on my back and look up at him. I never realized how striking his features were. Whether he styled his hair or not, the color and shape of it reminded me of a wall of ice, blown in front of an enemy. It made me smile. His deathly pallor made his edges stand out in a way that showed he's been through something. The jaw line he owned was something I resented that I adored. It made me wonder. "How old are you, future husband?"

"I am twenty-two," he said. "It's truly a crime to be with someone so young." My lips lifted into a smile.

"I am mature in all subjects but what you are implying," I exhaled. The heat of today was getting to me. I sat up, realizing I was being lumpish in front of him. Jack suddenly shoved me back down.

"Need a lesson?" he winked. My mouth popped open as I shook my head, getting a little nervous, but Jack respected my wishes and took his hand off my shoulder. "You will ask me someday, Elsa."

My cheeks flushed. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'm afraid last night I wasn't thinking things through."

"Because that is a crime!" Jack mocked me, crossing his hands over his heart. I swatted his shoulder lightly.

"You see, I don't do well with pain, and if, as I've been told, when-," Jack put his hand over my mouth while laughing hysterically. My cheeks reddened with anger now.

"You are afraid you'll cry out in front of the village," Jack summed it up. I nodded and pushed his hand away. Jack looked me up and down, leaving a trail of ice along my legs and stomach. "You will simply have to get very drunk."

"But, the blood."

Jack tipped his head side to side before grinning. "You can be on your period. I'll be an official 'blood dragon.'" If I had not been lying down, I would have gotten dizzy.

"You are disgusting, Jack Frost," I shoved up from the bed, but he moved in my way. Our bodies were against each other, heads closer than they have ever been. I could feel his ice-cold breath brush against my nose. "Besides," I muttered, "they, uh, schedule it around that time."

Jack smiled. "We can get dark sheet. Nobody will notice." I released a breath of air, and as it passed over his face, his eyes closed and he leaned in further. He wasn't even trying to kiss me, he seemed in some type of trance. "Your breath smells of a fresh snow on Christmas morning." I was giggling, glad it didn't stink. After every meal I made sure to eat two mint leaves.

"Thank you." I had to say it. We both sat up fully. "I never expected to have any man listen to me."

Jack's eyebrows pinched together. "That is because I won't be a good king."

"You will be a great king, Jack. You stuck to your decision no matter what at breakfast. You won't be the one to pull back," I shook my head.

He smiled grimly. "I'm glad you think that." Somebody knocked on the door. "Enter."

Two servants entered and bowed. "Your Highness, King Moon is ready to meet your bride."

"Thank you." I patted Jack's chest and pushed off from him. He pretended to fall down. I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up, I don't want your father to think I'm always late."

Jack snorted. "If your dad liked me, mine will love you." We began walking down the hall at a brisk pace.

"Dad?" I inquired the funny term I had heard only a number of times before. "You call your father such a feeble term as 'dad?'"

"I couldn't imagine calling him anything else," Jack explained. I gazed at him, unsure of his childhood. My father was close to me because I was his daughter, but our boy cousins hardly ever spent time with their father, and when they did it was spent fighting or apprenticing. We reached the doors of the king, but I couldn't make my hand knock. I looked to Jack, panicking. His hands went to my lower back, pushing me forward. "Show him you are intelligent and powerful. Show him your real side."

My heart rate increasing for a number of things, I was shoved through the door. A smile went to my face, surely fake. The room spread out before me. A large man lied on a bed with heaps of quilts piled on. He was dead flat on the bed with a bowl of cold water on the bedside. Portraits of him and his wife – such a beautiful wife – hung around the room. I had a feeling if she were here things would have been easier. Jack made himself at home and went to the front of the bed, sitting in the chair beside it. I stumbled over there awkwardly and stood by Jack's shoulder. "Help me up, son." With the most care I've ever seen by his hands, Jack lifted his father into an upright position, one that made Moon's face crumple in pain until he stopped moving. Taking deep breaths, Moon smiled. "How beautiful you are. What is your name?" Seeing him make so much effort just to meet somebody warmed my heart. This man was on death's edge and still had so much joy. He didn't deserve to die.

I cleared my throat, making sure my voice wouldn't break. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle, your majesty." I curtsied and rose to the same smiling figure.

"You have the perfect body to keep my son happy." It was a compliment, I thought. I looked to Jack in confusion. He claimed Moon would respect power and strength. Jack seemed insulted and shocked by the comment. He obviously didn't know his father as well. However, I knew the exact type of man he was and the exact type of woman he wanted.

"That is the plan," I smiled tightly. Moon's smile slowly turned into something fake and stressed.

"How much time have you and Jack spent together?" Moon asked.

"Not much," Jack said. He frowned, though I didn't know which one of us he was mad with.

"You must spend as much time as you can." I felt like he was giving him a warning. Chose your wife wisely, he implied. "Elsa, what are your hobbies?" Hobbies? I hadn't had time for hobbies in years, but I could still remember them. I loved skating, sledding, and anything to do with the snow, but in the warmer seasons, Anna and I used to play card games all the time.

However, I gave him the answer he wanted. "I love making quilts."

"Hmm." That was the only response I got. "Elsa, you do realize you will soon be queen of my country." I nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing." I would never know because Jack refused to let me have lessons. Nevertheless, I agreed with him. "Could you fetch Jack a drink from the kitchen? It's just down the hall."

My eyes went to flames. Let Jack get his own drink. He had two working legs. "Of. Course." I threw open the doors and pranced down the hall to the kitchen, grabbed not one but two drinks, and stormed back to the room. Something in the back of my mind told me to stop by the entrance. Pressing my ear against the door, I listened in on their conversation.

"It's your fault, Dad," Jack groaned. "I told you. They taught her to be so strict and womanly. You-,"

"Now Jack," Moon said in a totally different voice than I heard before. It was his business voice, the voice of a king. "I have good instinct. When I say I don't like her, I don't like her. Together this country will crumble in days. Now how about the Astrid girl? She doesn't even wear dresses."

It was a test. He was testing me and I seemed to be failing. The sad thing was I was faking it. It wasn't the real me. I truly should have trusted Jack, though it was hard to trust him always. As I walked in the door I was tempted to throw a drink in somebody's face for talking about me behind my back, but the man was dying after all. Instead of standing like the good little wife, I took a large swig of the other – now my – whiskey and plopped down on Jack's lap. The two men watched as I downed my glass with a smile.

With an arm around Jack's neck, I leaned back. "What are we talking about?"

Jack spluttered, "Trades. He was explaining who to trade what with." I wondered how long Moon has been like this. How much time would Jack have left with him? How much time would Jack have to learn all of the secrets of being a good ruler? "Arendelle was near Crook. We were thinking of setting up a trade with them."

"Ha!" I snorted with laughter. The mere thought. "Mighty good plan if you want them to steal your jewels on a routine trade of barely."

"Do you know anything about the Furters?" Moon asked with suspicion. I knew a lot about a lot of different countries. They said it was always smart to know what the men were talking about incase they directly asked your opinion or to know when to leave the room for something serious.

"They would be fine for a once or twice trade. Once they get cozy, however, they will never pay the full amount and will always owe you something," I shrugged. "What exactly are you in need of?"

And that, my friends, was how I stood out to Moon. Sure it took a cup of whiskey to break me free, but it was the first time I was allowed to be the real me. It was terrifying.

Hours later on our way to dinner Jack and I walked down the hall, talking non-stop. "How did you know all of that?" Jack couldn't seem to grasp it. "He loves you, Elsa. Heck, I love you. You are going to save our country!"

"Is it in need of saving?" I frowned while smiling brightly. For the first time of my life people besides Anna loved me for my brains, not my beauty, and not my housewife skills.

Jack shrugged. "More or less, but that's nothing to worry about now. It's minor debt."

"Minor can turn into major very quickly, Jack Frost," I kindly warned him. He nodded. "So he likes me?"

"He loves you more than me," Jack rubbed my shoulders, debating to do his next move. Then he pulled me in for a hug. This hug settled my nerves as cold weaved its hands around my body. I embraced it. It cooled me down and kept my head level. "Thank you, Elsa."

"I'm just being me." It was a funny phrase to hear.

"That's why I thanked you." We entered into the hall and I noticed on the opposite end of the room and huge portrait of the royal family was hung. The mother looked so elegant here with a genuine smile. That would be me up there some day, and I would be damned if I didn't have on a real, happy smile. The more time I spent here, the more I felt it was possible. The king didn't smile in the picture and he actually looked intimidating. I supposed it would be hard to be fierce if you were in bed dying. Beside the king stood a man I never met before. I only assumed it was the brother, Pitch.

Pitch puzzled me. If he was not ready to be king, he should have simply run away. Killing the king would have only made search for him more pressed. Even in the picture, he didn't smile. His black hair and tall frame cast an eerie aura towards him. I forced myself to move on and looked on the queen's side. Jack – a much younger Jack – stood there. He had to have been only eight, if that. The kid was adorable, but the color was off. He had brown hair, styled the same, but everything about him was different. His paleness was missing. Even his eyes seemed a darker blue than they were now. I gazed at him in current time, watching as he took seat and talked to everyone. He was so different.

In between the two boys stood another – Kristoff. He had a goofy smile on his face, one so infectious I couldn't help but grin. Suddenly, two arms came around me. I turned, ready to sack Jack, but it was Anna. "Elsa, what are you doing? The food is wonderful."

"Just thinking," I smiled. "How was your day?" We ventured to the table.

"It was amazing! Kristoff played his guitar by the lake most of the time. And we-,"

"Lake?" I asked. She nodded her big eyes.

"There's a frozen lake on the other side of the hill. You'd love it." My head snapped to Jack, shocked. He winked at me. I blushed and looked away. Anna hadn't noticed my absence of distraction. "-Kiara's father will be so upset. They haven't even shown up to dinner yet!"

"Who?" I asked, snapping my head back to her.

"Kovu. Haven't you been listening, Elsa?" Anna giggled. "They are falling in love!" I doubted it. Anna looked at a boy and girl and they would fall 'in love.' She was the hopeless type.

"Sorry, I'm tired," I sighed. Kiara and Kovu were the exact opposites. If they were missing, I bet Kovu got annoyed of Kiara's questions and killed her. He didn't seem the most understanding of people. "I think I'll turn in for the night."

"I'll join you," Jack said. I didn't have the energy to argue with him. We walked down the hall in silence. When the door closed behind us, I fell against the bed, exhausted. "What is wrong, Elsa? You were having a good time before we saw Anna." I rolled on my back and looked at him. He didn't have the features of a king. I wondered what it would have been like if he were a peasant boy, off alone. Jack Frost would have been such a different man.

"I hardly know you," I pointed out and sat back against the wall. Jack joined me at my side. "I always think I do, but then you do something so different."

"I'm a complicated person," Jack glanced at the door. "It's my fault, though. I can never be myself inside the halls of the castle."

"Tell me about your real self, then," I grabbed his hand. He stared at mine for a few seconds before looking back to me with those bright blue eyes. "Why did you used to have brown hair and eyes?" Jack stiffened visibly. "You can trust me."

He smiled slightly, his elfish features shining in the moonlight. I adored his alabaster skin. With his hair it gave him an impish smile constantly. "Yes, but the walls have ears, my dear Elsa."

I tilted my head back and forth, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. "You don't mind the cold do you?" He shook his head. "Then let's go sleep under the stars, Jack Frost."

* * *

**A/N: Well I caved. I didn't get many reviews but the follows and favorites were decent, too. After all, it is Easter. Have a great holiday! **


	5. Chapter 5: You're a bird, I am still NOT

**Chapter 5: If you're a bird, I am still not a bird!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

"Elsa!" He hissed. I kept walking. "Elsa, as your king, I demand you to get back here." His tone held a light, breezy, teasing tone. "As your husband?"

"Low blow, my friend," I scolded him and grabbed his hand. We each carried a thick quilt, skates, and that was it. He was less reluctant as we continued to get further from the castle that had started closing in on each of us. "You said it yourself. I'd love to meet the real you."

As we climbed up the hill, Jack helped me multiple times. My boots were simply not meant for the snow. Conversation was limited, mainly because we were both too eager to reach the destination. It took hours and the moon was high in the sky by the moment we arrived. Overlooking the last hill, we dropped our quilts. It was a sight never seen before. The moonlight shone brightly across the thickly ice-covered lake. It stretched to the very edge of my eyesight in the fog. "This is beautiful." I sighed, leaning into Jack. He shook his head, holding an impish grin.

"You have no idea." He squeezed my hand. "Come on, I'll take you to my spot." We picked up our stuff as he worked his way across a small part of the lake. I got suspicious when he took me into a hidden passage between two large evergreen trees, but it opened into a tiny clearing against the rocks forming the hillside. It was the smallest of openings and the most secretive. Looking upward, the stars were a billion miles closer, shining brighter than near the castle. "Well?"

"It's magical, Jack," I grinned. We sat lied one blanket down and sat the other on top for our cover. Although it was freezing out here, we had the clothing to keep us warm with a large quilt. As we got comfy, he pulled me against his chest. We were spooning in an upright position, but it was too comfortable for me to protest. Besides, we had so much clothing on already. "I'm a little scared. You didn't happen to take members of your harem here, did you?"

Jack laughed – an honest laugh. It seemed so rare, without a dirty hint in it. Even if you never met Jack Frost, you'd be happy that a boy like him could laugh so genuinely. It made me think that he always had the happiest of lives, but I knew better than to believe that.

"I'm a little insulted by that," Jack gasped. He reached to his side and seconds later a snowball was smashed into my face. That was how our snowball fight began. It ended only when he had me pinned.

"Jack! Jack! You win, okay?" I giggled, struggling to free my hands. Our noses were nearly touching, which only fueled my fight. He ground his hips into mine. Energy shot through me. We stared each other down, now the fight forgotten. "You win." My whispered words had an effect over the boy on top on me, who had such alabaster skin and teeth as bright as freshly fallen snow.

"Kiss me." His words were a command, but an optional one. Blush crept onto my cheeks and I began to look away, like any good prude would. "Look at me, Elsa." I sighed deeply and looked back at his sharply curved nose. "Kiss me. Don't think about it. Just do it."

He wouldn't let me up unless I kissed him or burst into tears, and I was done feeling sorry for myself. Jack lowered his head just enough that if I craned my neck, our lips could brush slightly. I licked my lips instinctively, his smooth ones so inviting. It would be over in two seconds, I promised myself.

Ever so slightly, I leaned forward and met the softness of his lips. His breath smelled of cool mint and I was captivated by it. I planned on pulling away quickly, but his lips against mine made for such an enchanting feeling. I couldn't just leave after two second of it. Jack couldn't either. He leaned forward, pushing me back down onto the ground. Again, our lips were soft against each other, but he made a more noticeable presence. Then he moved. His lips moved against mine as slow as the moon racing across the sky.

My heart pounded out of its cage, trying to understand where all the excitement was coming from. It was a whole new thing, one I had never felt before. I leaned back as he did all the work. He noticed my utter lack of knowledge and smiled – he smiled – against my lips. If it wasn't as good, it was better than his kisses. The idea that kissing me made him happy astounded me. "Kiss me back, Elsa," he reminded me. I blushed.

"I didn't know I wasn't," I whispered. Jack pulled away so he could fully laugh. I shoved his chest and tried to move, but he sobered up and looked me in the eyes, still owning a smirk.

"It's adorable," he protested. I huffed. He tried to kiss me again but I wouldn't let him. There was no way I was doing that and getting laughed at again. "Please?"

I had no idea what I was doing so I wasn't going to do it. "I'd rather wait as long as possible to be added to your list of whores." I snooted. Jack chuckled and leaned over me again. I bared him with strength, staring him down.

"It's not a large number compared to my elder brother," Jack pecked my cheek. I stiffened and stared ahead. "Or my father." Another kiss to my other cheek came. "Or to my own mother." His lips hovered over mine, waiting for permission.

"So you come from a whole line of them," I sparked. Jack laughed holily.

"It comes with some perks," Jack admitted. Suddenly, his hand gripped my thigh. "Like the knowledge of how to please a woman." I shoved his hand away, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You are so full of yourself," I laughed.

"I can teach you, you know," Jack pointed out. "I don't mind that you aren't experienced. I'm very hypocritical here, but I'm glad you've saved yourself for only me."

"It wasn't you in mind, just my husband," I giggled. He frowned. "But whatever tickles your pickle." Jack collapsed on me in his fit of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke as well.

"Elsa has a funny and dirty side, who knew?" Jack howled.

"Okay, Jack Frost, if you are so confidant, teach me." I hated asking for his help, but that wasn't what this was. I liked to imagine this as a challenge.

"I will," Jack announced. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, you mean now." I nodded. He rolled to his butt and I did the same, curling my knees against my chest. "Well...first off, when you kiss somebody, you want to kiss back. Move your lips with mine." He turned his head to the side and took my face in his hand, lifting my face toward his.

"What are you doing?" I jerked away.

"Letting you practice." Jack said as if it were obvious. I frowned. It didn't seem right. Jack shrugged, smirking. "Whatever works for you, princess."

"I'm not sure this is lady-like, Jack," I rubbed my shoulders and stretched out on the land. Jack looked down at me with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Didn't your hear?" He grabbed my face between his hands and pressed his lips onto mine. I pulled back, but he was much stronger. "Nobody likes a lady in bed, Elsa." He began to massage his lips with mine. I gave up struggling against him. It was a small thing to do, and it couldn't have been that wrong if it felt so good. Jack pulled back so he wasn't pressing down with full force on my lips, and I instinctively moved forward to meet his lips. He grinned. "Not so eager yet, Elsa. Try copying me seconds later." I nodded and when he kissed me again, I did exactly as he did. Jack seemed to enjoy it because he soon increased the speed of things. "Open your lips."

"Pardon me?" I jerked back. Jack glared at me. "Why?"

"So I can show you a great thing the French attributed to the world," he said. I took a deep breath and nodded, closing my eyes. That was the one thing Jack didn't have to teach me, thank the lord.

I'd never get used to the cold feeling of his lips on mine. It cleared my head at the same time as making it swim. Taking a plunge, I slowly opened my lips. Something slimy entered my mouth, licking along my lips and then reaching further into my mouth. I shrieked, jumping away. Jack began laughing once again, and I swatted his head. A worm! A bit, fat, slimy worm found its way into my very mouth! "I am no bird, sir!"

"That, my darling, is called French kissing, making out, snogging, etc." Jack wiped at his mouth and I made the connection. His tongue was inside my mouth! Again, I hit him, using more force than before. "If you would have let me continue, you would have found it is more fun than a mere snowball fight."

"I think," I breathed deeply, "that was enough for tonight." Jack shrugged. We stood up and ventured back to the blankets. I was already accompanied with sleeping next to him that we lied down like it was nothing. "Thank you, Jack Frost."

"I think it's me who should be thanking you," Jack stretched out his arms. Without a pillow, I decided to improvise so I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Patience is rare for royalty." I sighed deeply, turning on my side to snuggle against him. He didn't respond, just pulled me closer so my head rested on his chest. He pressed his lips to my forehead just before we fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

I made a figure eight. The clarity of the lake had disappeared over the beginning winter months, along with the water, for it had turned to thick ice. Ice skates were almost as expensive as diamonds with the craftsmanship required to make the boots and the blades, yet Jack gave me a pair. He gave them to me free of cost, which was great because my old ones were too small for even Anna now.

"You are rusty," Jack skated circles around me. I grabbed his hand and let him pull me along as I got the feel to it again. "Why haven't you skated recently?"

"I, uh, had too may lessons." I smiled as we picked up speed. "It makes me mad how little appreciation you hold for my many years of study."

Jack took both of my hands, spinning me in circles. "My apologies," he began his mockery. "Thank you so much, Elsa, for never speaking and thinking love never exists."

"I never said that," I huffed. My hair fell out of my bun into a braid.

"You didn't have to." Jack stopped skating. I frowned and pulled him around into a smaller part of the lake. "Elsa, we shouldn't - Elsa!" I skated onward into the ice free of any snow. It had a much smoother feel. "Elsa, I'm telling you to get back here now!"

"Is that an order?" I pouted playfully. His frown increased, but I could see more worry than anger.

"Actually," Jack puffed out his chest. "It is. As your king and husband, I order you to get back here." I stuck out my tongue and shook my head, giggling all the way.

"No." I laughed. I continued to spin and skate, building up my speed. Then I lost my footing with my long dress, falling onto my stomach on the cold, hard ice. Jack shouted, asking if I was alright, and I was, but the ice was not. It shifted slightly underneath me. "It's not thick here, Jack." I looked up to him and, if it were possible, his face turned even whiter. Concern dripped from his eyes, fear locked in his soul. "I - I can't get up. It will be thick enough for you as long as you don't come from behind." He didn't move. He stood more frozen than the ice I sat on.

I ground my teeth, forgetting about him. After much struggling, I pushed onto my feet. As I stood, the ice cracked even more. I took a step forward and ice cracks went everywhere. I tried every direction, but cracks kept getting deeper. "Jack," I whispered, fear taking over my inner strength. It seemed to snap him out of his trance. Thinking on his feet, Jack noticed a long stick, curved on the end, resting against a tree. He skated quickly toward it and stood on the edge of the bank. He leveled his eyes with me.

"Look at me, Elsa, only me." He held onto the end of the staff, moving the hook part towards me. I breathed deeply, trying to keep from hyperventilating. "Remember last night? Remember the fun? What was your favorite part?"

I knew he was just trying to calm my nerves, but talking did seem to help. I should have been focused on saving my skin, but I knew Jack had a plan. Though he wasn't the smartest in bargains, his instincts outsmarted me by miles. "Uh," I blushed. "I liked learning."

"Learning?" Jack prompted, growing a determined smile himself.

"How to kiss. I like learning in general. I guess this is the last thing to learn," I lost some footing and shifted my weight, but the ice cracked. I felt my gravity shift out from me, but then something yanked me in a different direction. I landed on something soft and slightly warm, which produced a loud groan. I pushed up and realized I landed on Jack. "Oh Jack, are you okay?"

"Me?" He snorted and sat up. His arms squished around my body and I fell onto him. Again. "Elsa, you almost died! You almost - almost,"

"Almost did what you did?" I guessed. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I sat beside him, throwing my legs over his. Jack wouldn't let go of my hand. "Am I right?"

"How did you know?" Jack speculated.

"You couldn't move. I only guessed." I squeezed his hand. "What happened exactly?" He leaned back, closing his eyes momentarily. I didn't want to push, but it was killing me. I loved knowledge.

As he leaned back, I noticed again how his features were unlike any I ever saw before. Jack had such a masculine pixie nose and mouth, with a smile that stopped my heart. I believed I knew enough that it was safe to say he was attractive. Finally, his crystal eyes opened, searching mine. "When I was about ten, I went exploring. Pitch and I skated here and he warned me that with summer coming it was thin in some parts. I didn't listen and fell through the ice in the very same spot you almost did. Pitch saved me, but only barely. When I woke, my hair and skin had gotten so cold that they turned white. Something in the water got in my eyes and now they are bright blue."

I stared at him in awe and squeezed his hand. "Oh my goodness, Jack." I swung my arm around him, holding him tight. "Thank goodness you lived." Jack patted my back, but I could tell her was distant. "Is there something else?"

"I just don't understand." Jack whispered. I pushed upward, looking at him. His eyes were locked on the bright sky. I nudged him and he looked back to me. "Pitch had the chance to let me die. Why did he choose my father? Why..."

"Why not you too?" I hissed. He nodded. Jack always seemed to hold such confusion. Was that the constant worry in his eyes? Was that why he never could be himself at the castle? Guilt plagued him constantly, I realized. He shouldn't hold that guilt. Pitch only wanted an escape, to be left alone. Jack wasn't part of his plan, though he thought he was. "You weren't spared, Jack. Pitch never had your death in place. You were just unlucky." Jack smiled at me, pushing through the darkness in his expression, but he would always worry me. "Besides, you were meant to save me from those other two suitors. Imagine my life if they had won."

If Sebastian would have won, I would have lived my life in the kitchen, staring down the stove and oven, waiting for relief that would never come. If Peter had won, I would constantly be raising child after child on my own while he went to make mud pies.

"You'd have so little fun," Jack pulled me into him, kissing my forehead. He glanced at the sky and pulled us up. "We'd better get back. Wedding preparations are today and tomorrow."

"Oh lord," I fell back. "We are getting married in two days."

"I'm not that terrible, now am I?" Jack joked. I glared at him.

"You make me forget too many things. We shouldn't have even gone here," I wrung my hands, picking up the skates and blankets. Jack sighed loudly and did his share. We began the walk back to the castle, which was much more boring during daylight. When we entered the courtroom, things were oddly quiet. I asked Jack about it but he said it was only like this when other royals arrived. As soon as we pushed through the doors, everyone erupted. Rapunzel and Anna burst into tears, hugging us tightly. It took a few minutes of their cries to understand the commotion. Nobody knew where we had gone. They had been going mad to search for us.

Astrid and Kiara looked like they wanted to kill us. "You idiots!" Astrid screeched. "We spent all night looking everywhere for you!" Kiara looked less mad and guiltier. Astrid also looked pissed at her. "Dumb-dumb over here took Kiara into the heart of the Outlands to search for you. Her daddy got word from a mole and he's on his way here."

"King Moon's condition plummeted," Anna fretted. She turned to Jack. "Kristoff is by his side, but he's requesting you, Jack." Jack's eyes had fear swimming through them, but his strut made it seem like he was angrier than hell.

"I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder as he stormed toward Moon's room.

Anna wrung her hands and I knew the worst news was coming up next. She talked so swiftly it was like a tidal wave breaking loose. "Mother and Father were alerted and are coming here two days early and should be here by dusk and you are going to be in such big trouble when they find out you'll be queen."

Just like that we saw the consequences of trying to have one normal afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: I am loving the reviews! Thank you all so much. You rock!**

**And to Gracualoveme: "When are they going t do it?" Hmm, I've thought a lot on that subject. It's not far from now, trust me. And on that subject...**

**When Jack and Elsa do have sex, I'm not going to write smut or anything. However, I will write some ways into it because it's important to the plot, but there won't be much description in there. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: I Jump into a Threesome

**Chapter 6: I Jump into a Threesome**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. It has some sexual references in it along with, er, kinky sex? Sure, but nothing is too horrible. As in, there should be no arousal. **

* * *

"-Get everything ready! We have two royal families on their way here people!" I was going frantic while Jack had his last moments with his father. I heard from a little birdy that Anna was sugar coating his condition. He wouldn't last the night.

You remember how Tooth and Klaus said they were running things around here? Apparently that only counted for the time past our bedtime. Tooth was going frantic about the decorations and Klaus was eating. For the first thirty minutes I waited for Jack to part and prepare the court for the new guests. Then I remembered he seemed pretty close to his father: he called him dad. I decided to listen to his advice and deal things my way.

Three maids sought out _me. _"Your majesty, guest room C on the east wing is open and ready for King Simba of Pride Rock." They curtsied to me. I was so shocked it took me a few second to understand the problem with that.

"Wait!" They came running back. "Move him to the west wing. He cannot be near Kovu. There will be no fighting in my court." I didn't mean to say 'my court' but I wasn't about to go back on my word.

I turned to two maids rushing around with sheets. "Where did we place my father and mother?" She got a confused look. "King and queen of Arendelle?"

"Yes, my apologies your highness!" She curtsied. "They are staying in the closest room to yours and Jack, at their usual request." I shook my head. Soon Jack and I would move into King Moon's room, but for now we had to worry about prying ears.

I worried my father would burst into the room and burst out, "And what station is scheduled tonight's viewing, my young king?"

"No," I called the maid back. "Move them in room C in the east wing. Simba is being moved elsewhere." She nodded without question and hurried in the opposite direction. Astrid walked up to me smiling wider than she should have with mirth obvious in her wide eyes. "Yes?"

"Your highness," Astrid mocked. "Can I take that for a code that some extra sinning is going on nightly in _your _court?" I rolled my eyes and shoved her shoulder.

"No, but knowing my parents they will stay past their time. If Jack requests _it…_well it will no longer be a sin." I grimaced. Astrid pulled me into her arms, rubbing my shoulders.

"It is not that bad," she insisted. "He will know what he's doing. Nobody can get hurt." Her statement puzzled me. Would she know of such things? I didn't have to speak the question for her to understand my curiosity. "Yes, your majesty, you are not the only one who has sinned, though my culture really cares nothing about when and who you have sex with."

"Astrid!" I hissed. "Who?"

"Hiccup, of course. Boy was it hard…no pun intended." Still she cracked up. I looked around at the prying eyes. If she was able to do this without my knowledge that things were getting heated before with Hiccup then I needed to be a better friend. Kiara came to see the bemusement. "I kind of had to…direct him."

"Pardon me?" I choked on my laughter. Kiara caught on to the subject, probably because she was a better friend and already heard about it. I felt guilty then. Her eyes alight, who knew how long she was dying to tell this to me? It was always about me now, and I didn't appreciate it. Astrid didn't seem to blame me, nor did Kiara, but I could feel the rudeness of my behavior creeping up my back.

She shrugged. "You know Hiccup. He's a little awkward and slow no matter how hot he turned," she laughed, reminiscing. "After the first little pain, it got amazing. Honestly, I just had to explain the position and he caught on."

Kiara remarked with distaste at the idea. "I guess even he got the human instincts."

"He was probably worried about hurting you," I gasped at how easy they held this conversation. Kiara and Astrid shared a look and I felt out of place. Neither of them had a problem with grotesque things like that. "Er, are you two dating?"

Astrid looked to the far end of the court where Hiccup wrapped a wool coat around his tired dragon. "No. We don't have a term for it, not in our land. I love him very much, but like a friend, and him the same to me. We just suddenly found how hot the other is and are using it to our advantage."

Kiara giggled profusely. She knew exactly what she tried to explain. "You are bedchamber buddies!" She said it so loud I nearly fainted.

I hissed to Astrid. "Isn't that exactly what loving and dating the other is about?" Astrid became bamboozled but she still shook her head. "Astrid, who else would you imagine marrying?"

"Nobody, but that's because you all have pansies here," Astrid laughed.

"You know you are basically Berk's princess," Kiara reminded her. "Until you absolutely refuse, they will want you to marry the fool." Astrid didn't appreciate her friends' warnings. She turned on her heel.

"Not in my lifetime," she called over her shoulder, but little did she know exactly how she proved her point. She walked over to Hiccup, looking tired and needing a friend. Kiara and I met eyes and burst into laughter.

"We are only pushing her straight into his arms," I giggled, though I couldn't imagine the fear of being with somebody I thought wasn't going to be my husband. I couldn't even do that.

"We should be paid," Kiara nodded.

"Queen Elsa!" A servant ran breathlessly into the room. Before he even spoke the words, I knew exactly what happened. Fear struck me to the bone, but I reminded myself I should also be saddened with grief. At the least, I needed to be compassionate towards Jack. No more arguing or playing, he would be in pain. "Come quickly. It's the king."

. . .

When he said it was the king, I assumed he meant King Moon, and that he had finally took his last shaking breath. I never imagined he was mistaken. When he brought me to one of the old guest rooms that held only a bed, I honestly didn't know what to expect. Not wanting to look stupid, I asked the servant. "What have you brought me to?"

"King Moon has passed, your majesty. I am deeply sorry, as well as empathetic for our newly appointed King Jack Frost, but I do not see his actions as wise or menacing. If somebody finds out, he will be the laughing stock of Guardia." I nodded, bracing myself for him to be drunk and vomiting or something. "And Queen?"

"Yes?"

"I am deeply sorry." He scurried away. I would never forget the way he looked at me. Never had a servant had such a worried look for me. His eyes had darted to the room, like it was a shameful event. I didn't have to worry that he would keep this a secret. He was a kind man.

I threw open the doors and nearly fainted at the nudity, the shamefulness, and the sin about to happen. My eyes betrayed me, I prayed. The sight before me was horrid, one I never imagined even Jack would do. His eyes turned to me with slight recognition. "Elsa!" He called, but I could only see parts of his disheveled hair. Why you may ask? Well there was two nude women intertwining in front of him. I couldn't help it; I closed my eyes, if only for a second to maintain a level of authority.

"Jack Frost, what is the meaning of this?" I yelled as loud as I could. I didn't want to walk toward the horrible, disgusting scene before me, but it was necessary to stop it. "Girls. Have you no shame? Exit this castle immediately and unless you want banished from this kingdom you best not step foot here again."

Jack rose at that and I nearly fainted. He was naked as well, how wonderful? Frowning, he looked from me to the girls, who were scrambling for their clothes. "Ladies, ladies, come back here. She means well, you just have to get her used to this. Show Elsa the ropes, my friends." The girls looked uneasy. "Do it!" He was very drunk and very rude. I loathed him at that moment.

The two unclean whores, as that is their job name, grabbed my elbows and pulled me toward the bed. I refused but they continued trying to touch me. I hissed. "Get your filthy hands off me."

"He said-,"

"He is drunk!" I shouted, stamping my foot. I addressed the said man. "Jack Frost you let these confused women go or I shall call the guards to escort them out. The guards will forever mock you." He shrugged and pulled the women toward him, licking them up with his eyes. I watched in horror as he hastily made out with one and the other fondled his...parts. "Jack Frost, I am warning you as your queen and wife."

Jack growled, finally growing annoyed with my presence "If you wish so badly to make them leave, at least give them a parting kiss." I walked straight up to Jack and slapped him across the face, creating a loud smack. He barely flinched. The idea of such preposterous and vulgar behavior left me gagging, literally. I was all for pleasing my husband but there was no way I signed up for that. Ever. "I've already taught you how to do it." The girls giggled on cue and waited to see my decision. I wanted to slap either of them, maybe even both. Instead, I heatedly grabbed their clothes and shoved them into their chests. "Getting touchy...I like it."

I ignored his behavior and stare both girls in the eyes coldly, using the desire to have them both hung to create such seriousness. "You think he more powerful than me?" I shouted. "I am the princess of Arendelle and the next queen of Guardia! I hold more power over more land then simply the king of Guardia. Do not cross me, ladies. Do you need to be told of what the punishment is over all the land for such behavior?"

They disappeared faster than a heartbeat. I turned to Jack, again wanting to smack them. He filled up his cup of wine and drank it again and again. Watching his repetitive behavior I remembered that there was a reason behind his ludicrous behavior. Jack offered me a drink and took it away, laughing as if I reached for it. "How you doing, bossy?" He's smirk infuriated me and suddenly I didn't care his problem. He was a king now. We had responsibilities. We had a coronation to plan, a wedding to plan, and the act of covering up my virginity on my wedding night. I could only imagine the war that would commence if anyone found out we didn't seal the engagement...though I didn't know who would start it. Moon was dead and Jack was in on the plan, though if he truly wanted to... Jack would never hold such hatred toward me, I prayed. "You want to finish me off?"

He was looking with a disgruntled face between his manhood and me. I was not comfortable even thinking he was nude, let alone seeing the sight myself. "Jack Frost." I scolded. It hurt me that he was planning - and may have already had sex with those girls. I knew I wasn't giving him anything and this was after all a political agreement, not out of love, but my hope escaped its cage and grew. We shared a kiss, but that would be it. I wouldn't let my emotions run wild and free for this man. He was broken, and a broken man was in no way ready to be in a committed relationship like I had somehow broken my rules to think.

So as I called the servants in and paid them for their secrecy, I made a vow to myself, one that would not be broken. I gave myself my word, and I stood firm on my word always and forever. Jack Frost would be nothing more than a fellow, funny, and amusing companion - possibly even turning into my best friends. I would act as his wife when needed, but he was free to have his own personal affairs without the worry of hurting my feelings, for we will not share anything but a kiss.

. . .

It was in his chambers when he finally sobered up. It had to have been around nine and he skipped dinner. I took him a platter to his jail cell. With the stress of the new royals and the possibility of some arriving early it was easier and less worrisome if he stayed in his room. However the drunk wanted to explore so we locked the door from the outside. By nine at night I found the time to retire to my chambers, fall in a heap on the bed, forgetting about the still drunk man watching me. Jack offered me a swig of his flask, and I wanted to know just who gave that to him. "I remembered I like to hide things places. Took me all day to find this sucker."

"Your behavior was inexcusable today," I pulled out a nightgown, one of the more reserved ones incase he got any ideas.

"I made you upset." Jack spoke like this was news to him. He sat crisscrossed on the bed, staring at me. I turned around and nodded in agreement. It startled me to see tears forming in his eyes. "Elsa, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I walked to his bedside to assure he wasn't joking with me. Seconds later, the tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He kept repeating those words. It puzzled me. Numbly, I moved to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "So sorry." His sobs, I realized, weren't meant for me. Maybe he was grieving, or maybe he was truly sorry, but I would never know.

"You are forgiven, Jack Frost." I whispered. He nodded into my chest, wallowing in his sorrows. And I truly did forgive him. Everyone has a falling out time. It was okay to have moments of weakness, and one should be comfortable expressing those times in front of their spouse. I forgave him for that, but I saw this as a warning. I wasn't about to feel my heart break a thousand times harder because I fell in love with him. I would learn to love the annoying brat, eventually I had to or I'd kill him, but I would fight until my death against falling in love with him.

* * *

"It's a new thing. Merida and Astrid are thinking about having a double wedding." Anna pestered my side. I walked briskly in front of the thrones. Jack began snoring so I woke him up. He wasn't the best at dealing with hangovers. If it had been anyone other than my parents arriving here I would have said I could deal with it alone.

"I can tell you that won't happen." I laughed. Astrid wasn't a person who planned weddings as a child; instead she practiced lethal battle skills in vain. Merida had full control over her wedding by now and it seemed she had no interest in marrying. Lucky for her she didn't need the extra help of another kingdom. "Besides, sister, my wedding is tomorrow. Who else is getting married tomorrow?"

Anna twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. "I could..." I laughed humorlessly. "Seriously, it would bring you some happiness, right? I know you aren't marrying out of love, so if you have to I think I should, too." My stomach hurt from the laughter. Only Anna could make me laugh so hard when our parents were nearly at my new castle.

"And who would you marry, sister?" I decided to humor her.

"Anyone." Anna insisted. "If we are both unhappy then it won't be so hard."

I hated how serious she seemed. My sister was actually considering giving up her freedom just so my life wouldn't be miserable. I looked over my shoulder to the man rubbing his temples as he studied over some paperwork. He wasn't as bad as I thought, but it depressed me to think I would never have a true love. I supposed that was how things went and I just needed to get over it. Selfishness was not a trait fit for a queen. If I couldn't have lessons, I'd teach myself.

"Oh Anna," I ran a hand down her hair, showing how much I appreciated the thought. "Happiness is overrated. My life here will have more purpose than with a man I love. I can make changes. Jack offers me more than I expected."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "But you don't love him."

I shook my head. "No. I do not." Tears formed in her eyes. "But my life won't be dull or futile. And if I see you wasting your choice, I will personally bury you in snow." Anna and I wanted different things in life. She was a romantic while I was a hopeless romantic. In all actuality, I was only a romantic if it was convenient. Once I married Jack, I could put all my focus on ruling a country.

Horns blared in the distance and our conversation was cut off. I braced myself by going next to Jack and making sure he knew how to act in front of them. I told him to show no mercy or weakness and to command me as a wife should, not speak like my equal. "Elsa-,"

I knew he wanted to bring up the night before but honestly there was no need. My opinion was formed and it was hard to change a stubborn girl's opinion. "Entering the royal court of Guardia: King Agdar and Queen Idun of Arendelle." I cursed under my breath as I was secretly hoping it was Kiara's parents.

They stormed into the court, using the whole dramatic throwing the door open effect. Father seemed to be on a murderous rampage. If you thought they were angry when they walked in, you would have busted your gut when their eyes locked on the throne of the king and queen, the ones Jack and I were sitting in. My father didn't waste time with formalities. "What is the meaning of this? We were told Elsa was missing and we show up to you children impersonating the king?"

I met eyes with Jack and began to talk. "Father, I-,"

"Elsa, this is the men's business." My mother hissed. I nodded and looked to Jack, who only straightened in his throne.

"Kin-," Jack began, but I coughed. He was about to grovel, something my father saw as weakness. If that happened I could kiss away any visits with my family or Anna again. Jack restarted. "That is no way to talk to the future king of Guardia. You are in my court, fellow king." I had to admit Jack could be absolutely terrifying when he tried. The hatred in his voice echoed throughout the court. It gave me chills.

"Fellow king?" Laughed my father mirthlessly. "Impersonation is worthy of jail time. Where is King Moon?"

I glanced to Jack and saw him clench his jaw. His eyes turned a shade darker as he stared at my father, his expression freezing over and becoming emotionless. It no longer seemed to show who was dominant. Jack seemed to loath my father. "He is dead."

My parents' shocked expression lasted less than a second, something that made me resent them. I understood it was like a dog fight for dominance currently but the least they could do was show some compassion. "And Pitch?" My mother voiced her confusion for my position.

He was the cold-hearted murder who killed his father and has broken his brother. "He has refused the throne."

My father again laughed at us, trying to humiliate Jack for make him and my mother look like fools. "Elsa, get down here now. You will not be related in any way to a kingdom that can't even control their rightful king."

In all honesty, I could go and still be fine. I think that was the reason Jack looked at me with worry times a million. I could see the desperation just by a glance. He needed a queen, but not just anyone. He needed me; somebody who watched idly while her parents ruled an utterly perfect kingdom, somebody who was still finding herself. I didn't understand his desire to have me as his queen, but he made it clear that he was in no shape to rule on his own, whether it be a day or a month. The thing that surprised me most was that I didn't see a hint of regret in his eyes. Most men would have thought themselves stupid for not forcing my hand, but Jack just felt fear for my departure. It was that that made me stay.

"But Father, we've already sealed the engagement," I protested. Jack didn't show a sign of surprise, but I could hear him sigh, nearly inaudibly, in relief.

"Elsa," Anna hissed and ran to my side, past the guards and everyone. "They are giving you an out. You can find another man if he loves you enough." Jack's head whipped to the sound of love. He knew for people like Anna that argument would have turned his fiancée into an ex-fiancée. I wasn't like Anna, however, and I didn't need love to be happy in life. I felt strongly about this and I wanted to rule. I didn't know what prompted all this self-discovery, but I liked it.

"Your daughter can rule by my side," Jack stood, tired of hushed side conversations. "This is an offer she will never find again. To promote her from princess to queen while giving you the exchange equivalent to a normal alliance is the most generous offer anyone has ever heard of."

"My daughter is ill prepared and when this kingdom falls it will be blamed on us." Father spat.

"I am just as ill prepared," Jack said snootily. "I've been running the court alone for a month. With Elsa by my side we will bring Guardia into greater heights than ever before. If it were to fall there would be no blame other than the elected ruler: the king."

_Brush up on your castlework, Father! _

"This is something that should have been mentioned long before the idea of considering you a suitor." Mother intervened. She turned to me, the hurt of betrayal in her eyes. "Elsa, you know you cannot rule a kingdom. You are too outspoken."

My eyes burst into flames. I jumped to my feet in outrage. They did not get to raise me to be submissive to my husband only to critique me on it days after my departure! Instead of showing my true rage, however, I glanced from Jack back to my parents. "That is something Jack will just have to live with," I spoke through ground teeth. As I plopped ungracefully back in my chair, my heart cracked into three separate pieces. All my life I hid my real thoughts in hopes to please my parents and teachers. It just now hit me that if I was hiding it from everyone, nobody knew the real me. I barely did. If I was being honest, Jack was the one person who was never surprised by my outbursts. Even Astrid and Kiara were distant to me lately. Anna always knew a different version of me, but it still was nothing compared to how real I was with Jack. I felt I had to look after Anna at times, therefore she knew the more mature yet not outspoken side of me. Jack, on the other hand, brought out the whimsical side of me, and that was all within a numbered days.

Suddenly, I wanted this marriage to happen. He brought out a mystical side of me that I couldn't even imagine a few days ago. If I got the chance to marry him, I promised myself that I would do everything, try everything. I would take leaps of faith and plunges into the depths. And I knew just where it started.

"This is something left to be decided." Father said. I again stood, deciding to go against all my training since my mother felt I was too good at it.

"No, it is not." I said. "I have chosen this. The dowry we sent has already arrived and is in the bank. If you do not back me up, then it only betters Guardia's side of the marriage." They no longer owned me. I felt freer even though technically Jack owned me. I the vision it from having a short leash to one that reached half way across the world. It was a big improvement.

They knew they lost. We took their king before they even knew the game had started. Check mate, my parents.

* * *

**A/N: I like to think this is the beginning of the plot. In a very small way it could be considered it. The plot will wait until about chapter nine to actually start, and yes there will be Pitch included. Don't worry, it's not the same boring plot Pitch always seems to bring. This is totally different. I don't think they will have a singing part in this one, BloodJewel, and it's mainly because this story has a bit deeper plot and a singing part would seem a bit silly for this. Typing down lyrics for a story and calling it singing always irks me. Sorry:)**

**BTW, the reviews are awesome and full of helpful tips and suggestions. I love them so much! But I do wonder, what would it take to get five reviews per chapter? Just wondering but the four I get are awesomee. **


	7. Chapter 7: Who controls feelings anyway?

**Chapter 7: Who Controls Feelings Anyways?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

To say I was submissive was one thing. My parents reached my level and beyond after our confrontation hours ago. Adrenaline pumped through my veins faster than a horse drawn carriage. Jack and I quickened our gate as we searched for the appropriate scribe to rewrite and formalize our marriage. We both had wide smirks on our faces but refused to look at the other. We won our first battle.

"I can't thank you enough, Elsa." Jack said. I shrugged, figuring I did what most any girl would do. "Does this mean you truly want to be here?"

"Jack, this whole situation pissed me off before, but that was because I am bossy. Like you said last night, I like to control things. I'm ready for an entirely new life and you've brought me it. I wouldn't trade it with my old life if somebody paid me." I grinned and shoved his shoulder, stumbling closer to him. Our hands brushed and then he tried to grab mine. I yanked it away and stopped walking. He turned around in question. "I like how it is now." Jack's eyebrows, if they were visible, shot to his hairline.

"Elsa, incase you don't remember how sex works..." Jack implied. I huffed. "Once we go there, it's going to be hard to be your dream platonic couple."

I rolled my eyes. He thought I'd be his next follower, but I had bad news for him. "I don't believe you." If I had less dignity I would have stuck out my tongue. "We really need to stay united right now."

"Sure, but this isn't over," Jack skipped ahead but not before smacking my rear end. I gasped heatedly. If I wasn't so keen on being united against my parents I would have slapped him ten times over. Still I ignored his every word. He couldn't just do that! I didn't care who he was that was totally inappropriate. Not only was it rude and sexual, but it was in the middle of the hallway! It infuriated me that he thought he could do that. Just when I thought I could live with the guy...

By the time we made it back - silently - to the throne room, horns began to blare. With my parents settling in the throne room was more or less empty. Jack whispered to the herald who then called upon Kiara and Kovu. You wouldn't believe the entrance Simba and his wife made. Nala came in the front doors like a sane person. Simba on the other hand has obviously found the side entrance because he suddenly appeared at the throat of Kovu, who got pressed against the wall.

"Guards, separate them," Jack ordered. Kiara was in between the two, prying them apart as much as she could. I about fainted when she her dress ripped from Simba's nails trying to get past her. Kovu wasn't fighting back, per say, but he wasn't standing there letting him hit him. Finally, the prince, the king, and the princess were all pulled away from one another.

Jack and I exchanged glances as Simba and Kiara exchanged shouts. It was the most inopportune arrival of royals we had ever experienced. I supposed we should have said something, like bow to the king and queen, but the fight was utterly entertaining.

"I told you never to step foot in the Outlands. You directly disobeyed me and went as far as associate with them," Simba roared.

"They aren't all bad, father!" Kiara pleaded. Kovu stood brushing off his clothes with that sort of bored look.

"You should have never left the castle in Arendelle. Why were we not sent word of this, Elsa?" Simba suddenly brought me into the battle. I began to speak but it seemed that he didn't actually want my answer. "And you!" He lunged for Kovu. "No Outlander is allowed to come in contact with Pridelanders."

Kovu smirked a smirk that really didn't do him any help. He stepped forward, getting up in Simba's face. "Actually, Sir, that law is only in effect on your lands."

"That rule is always in effect for my daughter," Simba hissed. Jack stood up seeing as they were really getting close to serious fighting.

"Okay," he said, walking in between the two fighting lion-like rivals. "Simba, why don't we show you to your rooms and we can work this out in a meeting room."

"Do you think-,"

I stood up, knowing he would listen to somebody he trusted his daughter with for years. "I think that if you have a problem with Kiara's position here you should take it up with my parents, who are also here." They also were here on an angry note. "King Simba, I am sorry for your anger, but Kovu did nothing wrong and is welcome here."

Simba wasn't one to prowl on his friends. He took one look at the prince, sneered, and brushed roughly past him. Nala with a deep frown stepped forward and addressed me. She curtsied. "My apologies, your...Elsa, I'm afraid you've found yourself on the wrong throne. Or one at all." She shared a knowing look with me and I instantly ran down the steps and hugged her. When I was younger and my training didn't seem as important I convinced my parents to let me spend two full summers with Kiara at Pride Rock. Nala became a second mother to me, one that didn't pressure me.

"Surprise! I'm becoming queen here," I smiled unsurely. Nala beamed.

"Looks like we have another country to find a settlement with." She sighed and took in all of the room. Her eyes wandered to where her daughter stood, staring after the heat her father left. Nala didn't look at the prince as she passed Kovu. Finally, Kiara and her mother got a reunion, no matter how stressed it was. Jack walked to my side and huffed, and I did the same. Kovu walked up to us with a guilty expression, like he did do something wrong.

"A word?" He asked after bowing. By now my parents were most likely waiting to get the exact papers written. Nevertheless we followed him to Jack's study. "I really shouldn't even be here. With your permission, I can be out of here by tomorrow."

"Nonsense," Jack proclaimed. I had a bad feeling that he simply enjoyed the drama. After all it was the first time he ever clamped Kovu on the shoulder like a friend. "Rapunzel still has a week left. You will stay at least until then."

"We know her choice, Jack. I think I can just withdrawal," Kovu tried to make it sound like he didn't care about the matter but we both saw the anguish hidden in his features.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" I asked. He was still in need of a bride, a wealthy one at that. Staying here he was much more likely to meet a prestige woman than in the Outlands.

His eyes darted through the window to where Nala and Kiara commenced their walk down the hall. He growled and shook his head. "Never mind, your highnesses. Forget I asked."

I was starting to think we would never have a boring hour, let alone a boring day here at court of Guardia.

* * *

My father would not speak to me. He barely even looked my way. Mother did her best to coax me to back out. "We don't even need your marriage." Mother insisted. "Anna has her eye on a certain youngest prince here. We can get the same deal and you won't have to deal with the horrible stress of being queen. It's a win-win!"

I stopped in my tracks and one of the servants shoved the flowers into my face. She dropped it in surprise, but the thing I loved the most was that she didn't have a heart attack that we would scold her. She simply apologized and began picking it up. I felt to blame so I grabbed a broom and helped. Mother tapped her foot impatiently all the while. Finally, I turned back to her and thanked the maid. "What are you talking about? I would know if Anna was interested in a man. She's not exactly a closed book."

"Of course she won't tell you!" Mother looked at the next vase. Even though they were against the wedding she insisted on picking out the last minute details down the the flowers. "If she marries that man, it will make this marriage that you are about to do futile!"

"It is no matter. I want to be queen," I stated boldly without shame. She could hate my attitude all she wanted but I was sticking to it.

"We've postponed the agreement as much as we can. Once we make it there is no going back." She was begging me. It was odd to see my mother begging me. It should have been the other way around honestly.

"Perfect," I smiled honestly. "Why don't we get to it? Oh, I like the poinsettia bouquet." I took her hand and led her back to the throne room. I entered the room to find Anna going ballistic.

"I said pillars! How hard is it to make pillars? The greeks had it on buildings last year, people! This is a simple cake." Anna rushed around doing last minute decisions. It was her distraction. Suddenly, I noticed how much Kristoff was by her side. He offered her assistance and an opinion. He looked like her little puppy. Sighing, I waved to Anna, feeling abruptly disconnected with her.

By the time we made it to the late king's study, Father was already snooping by the library. It took only a few awkwardly silent moments until Jack was brought into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, looking around as we stood outside the locked study.

"This is a formal matter, your highness. Surely you know that all formal matters are to be held in the king's study." My father deliberately chose this study. Jack had his own, slightly smaller, study. Jack's eyes enflamed. "And it's come to our knowledge that you are not yet the official king. So your father's will do."

"Will do?" I hissed, enraged at their utter disrespect. They had no room to throw out snide comments. "You should be-,"

"Elsa," Jack rested a hand on the small of my back in hopes to calm my nerves. I clenched my eyes shut and stepped back while Jack pulled out the key. He held open the door for all of us and pulled me aside at the last second. "Could you do me a favor and not be present for this meeting?"

"Why?" There was no way I was missing this. The scribe filed past us, leaving only us to enter. Suspicious behavior Jack did not have. His normally alight eyes were turned down in concern. I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and explain.

His eyes flickered from me to the door and back. "Your parents are going to do their absolute best to convince me that you are not fit to rule my kingdom. It will get nasty. They can be mean, Elsa, and-."

"And you want to protect me?" I asked, getting very much insulted. "That's cute. Now let's go school my father's disrespectful ass!" Jack's eyebrows went to the sky and his worry deepened. I decided to cut him slack, only because we were sure to win this next battle with ease. "Let me tell you a little secret, Jack Frost. You try to protect my innocence - outside of the bedchambers - again and you will find that my innocence in our bedchamber will no longer be an issue."

"Is that so?" Jack snorted, stepped in my face. I nodded, growing utterly serious, and stepped forward again. Our chests pressed against each other and his bent neck allowed me to stare into his bright blue eyes.

"Let's just say you and I would have much trouble performing the real deal," I pressed my hand over his cold heart and patted it lightly, making sure to walk away and leave him breathless. Little did he know how open I was to doing exactly what a normal girl my age should want to do now that I found my parents were disappointed in me, even though they pushed this submissiveness onto my shoulders. He followed directly behind me into the room. I sighed happily, even though I was disgusted with my parents' actions. "Let's begin, shall we?"

* * *

"You look gorgeous, Elsa."

"Are you excited?"

"Oh my baby!" I rolled my eyes at the last one. I was slightly embarrassed to be related to my mother. She irked me in the bad way. Ever since Jack removed the veil, I saw the truth behind my parents, and I didn't like it. Now that she was put in her place she was groveling to be the mother I used to see in her.

The only comment I truly cared about at that moment was Anna. She walked in, picking something out of her hair, and gasped when she saw me in my dress. It was the traditional white, but where others had 'something' blue, I had many things blue. The lace arms were a light, ice blue, along with the train. It shifted from plane white to an ice blue over a long period. My veil was also blue lace. "Everyone leave us." I declared, grinning at my sister. Astrid grinned and squeezed my hand on her way out. I wondered why Kiara was, but I figured it was no time to worry about that. After all, it was my wedding day, and I intended to put that to good use; Anna.

Her tears were enough to see she found me beautiful. "Oh Elsa," she squeezed me tight, holding my hands as she tried to decipher what I was thinking. She held a defeated smile. I knew she was happy for me even though it wasn't what she wanted. That was why I loved Anna so, among other things. All that mattered was that I was happy in her eyes even if she was wrong. It hurt to see that my parents didn't feel the same, but I found peace knowing they didn't rub off on Anna's kind soul. "Why did you not escape when you could?"

I knew she wasn't asking this in a scolding way. She simply didn't understand. And one thing Anna loved was knowledge of just about every thing and interaction. I softened my eyes, smiling tightly but in a amused manner toward my little sister. "I've been here but a week. How am I to judge whether I will be happy in these quarters with such small time?" She frowned, knowing I was just skirting by the subject. I huffed and let my shoulders drop. "I can't tell you, exactly, Anna. I just know I'll have a purpose here. Jack admitted that he needs me. Somebody needs me." I laughed mirthlessly.

"Other suitors need you," Anna pouted.

"None for my brains. Jack wants and needs me for something other than a body to use and a person to punch," I squeezed her hands. Silent tears slid down Anna's face knowing that I was marrying not out of love. I smiled a genuinely happy smile. "I want this, sister. I want to rule a kingdom, and I want to do it by Jack's side."

"He is not vile?" As a child we were both prepared for the worst when we married. Back then we were a poorer country and Anna was also scheduled to marry for the benefit of the country. Luckily we prospered from then. By doing so, we had both a vision of an abusive and sexist husband. In all honesty, most of the wealthy bachelors were exactly like that, but I hit lucky. I wasn't in love, but I was far from pain.

"No." I shook my head. "I will be happy here. Happy is good enough for me, Anna."

"Then it is good enough for me for you, too," Anna fumbled with her words. We both giggled and smiled, embracing each other in a mixture of our tears of joy and sadness. I pulled away and smirked, something I've mastered thanks to Jack.

"What's this I hear about Kristoff?" Her eyes widened at my knowledge and tears immediately spilled over her cheeks. Her apologies were amusing to see. It warmed my heart to know she cared for me so much. "Anna. Anna, stop." I laughed. "I think he is perfect for you."

"But-,"

"I don't want to hear it. You are happy. I am happy." Her tears wouldn't stop coming. I could tell she needed more assurance. I sighed. "I want to marry Jack either way. By doing so I become queen. Whether or not Kristoff courts you doesn't affect my decision."

She was about to speak when the doors burst open. Kiara ran in, her dress in ruffles and wrinkled. I laughed and my sister and I helped smooth down the ruffles. She seemed to be rushing around and distracted. Her bleary eyes were all over the place, but she still had a smile plastered on her lips. "Kiara, where have you been?" I hugged her. She smiled a flustered smile and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You seem upset."

"Uh," Kiara wiped at her eyes. She was definitely crying now. "I'm just sad that you are getting married. It's so soon." I knew she wasn't being totally truthful. However, with Kiara, she was bound to explain eventually. If she didn't soon then she would never.

"I'll be fine," I said unconsciously while studying her. Her eyes darted to the left before she wrapped me in a hug. It lasted so long, but I didn't mind. She was m friend and obviously needed a hug. "Will you be?"

She didn't answer. Anna gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room. I pulled back, gazing at her shaken form. She sighed. "Elsa, you won't be seeing much of me around here, but I'll be back."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," she begged. "My father is taking me back to Pride Rock. That is all you need to know for now." I eyed her suspiciously. "But I'm not going down without a fight."

My throat froze. "Kiara, you can't-," I stopped myself. How could I not tell her to follow her own path? I was being selfish. She deserved to make her own decisions. Her father meat well. "Make your father get rid of the prejudice notions, Kiara." I squeezed her hand. She smiled slightly and nodded. "Is this our last goodbye?"

"No. I will be back," she affirmed. "And I'll be asking a lot when I do." I didn't care. She had always been the free willed one, the light hearted and, sometimes, slightly shallow one. This was her one and only chance to stray from the normal and deepen her soul. I didn't totally support her relationship with Kovu, but from what I heard, he wasn't dangerous, only snarky.

"Anything," I hugged her again. It was hard not to cry but I didn't want attention to my tears on my wedding day. People would ask questions. That would lead to an extra eye on Kiara, and I could guess by her body language she needed to keep under the radar.

The doors opened and they ushered us onto positions behind the huge ballroom doors. Astrid and Hiccup went first - don't ask how we convinced Astrid to walk with Hiccup - then Kiara went alongside a chosen duke, one chosen by her father. Anna went with Kristoff, who she urgently convinced to at the last second that it was okay for me to see them together. Kristoff wore a very happy smile and I knew in my heart he could keep an eye on my wild Anna. My father gripped my arm a little too tight. He still wouldn't speak a word to me.

Despite my reverences, I hated marriage rituals. It put all eyes on me. As a future queen I supposed I needed to get used to it, but it also showed weakness upon the bride and groom. If this was a true hearted ceremony it would show the king and queen were weak enough to focus on their emotions longer than minutes, which would mean we were selfish. That's exactly what the commoners thought of us, more or less. The nicer ones would think we were either cute or smart for pairing up. The ones who had a reason to resent Jack or I would think that we we weak and stupid for wasting time on marriages than dealing with poverty or war.

The royals and highly informed groups would know that this marriage hardly meant a thing aside from an alliance forming between two countries. That was my solitude for this ceremony. We were smart for turning to each other. With that in mind, I walked through the doors and put a undeterred expression. Jack beamed at me, looking like he was actually in love. He saw my emotionless expression and frowned before making a funny face, sticking out his tongue. Nobody else saw as they were watching the bride. I couldn't help but smirk, letting loose a little giggle. I put a hand over my mouth and continued down the aisle with a slightly brighter smile.

We were almost up to the steps when my father's cold tone struck a bone. "Do not come crawling back to us when this ends. Poverty will not suit you, Elsa." I stopped cold in my tracks but he yanked me along. Jack did not miss his jerking as his eyes turned stone cold. He broke away from the normal and stepped forward to take my hand, and I noticed with some possessiveness. The time came for my father to give me away. My heart broke when I heard how easily and how ready he was to say the words with disgust in his tone. "I do."

My hands shook as he strutted to his feet. Jack took my other hand to hide it from the other people. I had to admit he made a smart move. I looked to Jack. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

* * *

**A/N: Ready? Ready. OM-flipping-G. I asked for five and got seven? You all are downright my best reviewers. You are the nicest but aren't afraid to correct some of my mistakes and you are concise and have helpful ideas. Let's shoot for the same, guys! Woo.**

**So far it seems like BloodJewel has reviewed everyone? I may be mistaken but shout out to awesome BloodJewel!**

**BTW, to a guest who asked what I meant when Pitch will be involved, there is no way that Pitch and Elsa could ever be together. Yuckidy, yuck, yuck. When Pitch comes, he will make his grand entrance in his rightful place: villain with a sad background. :)**


	8. Chapter 7-5: Please do not Hate Me

Chapter: Please don't kill me.

Like I said, please don't kill me. This is an AUTHOR'S NOTE.

...

Now to the few of you still reading this, I want to tell you that the next chapter - thanks to the awesome reviews! - is so close to being finished. It will be out I hope tomorrow. However, I NEED TO KNOW:

Do any of you think this is an M rated story? A guest recently told me some of the scenes are 'not descriptive but very M rated.' See, I've come across a problem with that. I looked them over and man, I'm sorry, but I don't know of one scene that was M worthy. If it's the swearing well… I don't know what to tell ya. My problem lies with this: the next chapter gets er…descriptive? Let me put it this way, it's no phrased in a way that would get you turned on (unless you have a fetish for STD's). Tell me two things and that will be all:

Is this writing an M rated story?

Will any of you have a problem if the rating changes?

Btw, I'd appreciate if some of you left reviews of your opinion now and after the next chapter. Once again, I promise to get the next chapter out here on a normal schedule and can I say how wonderful reviewers you all are?


	9. Chapter 8: Naked pics captivate my mind

**Chapter 8: Five Naked Portraits Captivate my Mind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M. It gets pretty descriptive although it's not smutty. It's not bad.**

* * *

**A/N: So I changed the rating but nothing is going to get any more descriptive than below. Now below I really don't think it will get anyone that, er, riled up but I had forgotten. This is after all a kids' movies' fic. See, in my other stories on a certain YA book, the T's could have gotten a bit worse than this. So yeah, but please continue reading and thank you for all who gave me helpful hints. There were so many I love you!**

* * *

How many people wanted to dance with the soon-to-be queen? A lot, I could say that much. I was spun so badly enough to puke, but thankfully one of those spins found me in the hands Jack. He saved me from having to dance with anyone else, saying he was being selfish with his bride. "Did you dance with your father, yet?" he peered across the room where two pairs of angry eyes lied on us.

"No." I said tightly. Jack nodded in understanding.

"What was it that he said to you?" he asked. I took a deep breath and repeated it word for word. Thankfully he didn't say anything for I may have cried. Instead, Jack pulled me in closer so we swayed to the song. My head rested on his shoulder. I found that I was much more comfortable with Jack since our trip to the lake. Even as low as his hand rested on my back and how close our faces were, I wasn't embarrassed, though I should have been. We were in public after all. "I wish I could have made his resentment disappear in our deal. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," I stated, pulled back and smiling. "How are you doing, Jack?"

"I'm doing fine," Jack lied openly to me; he and I both knew it. "My head doesn't spin and my heart doesn't miss him." He gazed the room. "Most of all, I don't wonder how badly I am going to screw this country up without him here."

I squeezed the right hand I held and did the only thing I knew else to do. I kissed his cheek for comfort. I knew eyes were definitely on us now so I put on a fake smile as I talked. "I guess we both have people to impress then."

About an hour later I was reaching for something to eat when a hand smacked it away. It was one of the priests. "Girl, you mustn't eat or you'll get bloated. You do not want to disappoint your husband." I figured it was nearly a sin to roll my eyes at him, but I sure wanted to.

"Right, of course, Father John," I sighed and stepped away. Now the entire night I'd be starving. Who knew, maybe everyone would also get to hear the future queen's stomach growl?

I awkwardly handed my plate back over to the servant and gazed the room. "Penelope, have you seen Kiara?" I asked the servant.

"No, your highness, I haven't." I sighed and found Astrid instead. At least she was experienced. Astrid was refusing a dance with Hiccup, who tried to get me to help convince her, but I jus gave her an excuse.

"Elsa, how are you?" Astrid hugged me, happy to have a distraction. I could tell she was leaning to saying yes just to shut up the one legged freaked. Before I spoke, she pulled a plate of food out from behind her back and handed it to me. "Courtesy of yours truly." She curtsied and I nearly pushed her over to keep her from treating me like everyone else. The curtsies were getting old and wasted too much time.

"You saw?" I gasped and immediately began eating, feeling the meat return to my body. I could see the Great Wives, the leading ladies who taught me as a child, give me the stink eye, but I didn't care. I was done with their lessons.

"What's on your mind?" she pestered me. I sighed and ate slower.

"This night. _Everyone _is going to be watching," I bit my lip. We were officially married now, so I decided to let her in on a little secret. "Astrid, I'm still a virgin."

Her eyes grew to the size of marbles before she busted out laughing, clutching her stomach and everything. Her pointing finger didn't help the stares. I clamped a hand on her mouth until she finally stopped laughing. It wasn't funny; it was terrifying. Hearing the commotion, Jack made his way over. I noticed he had precisely put extra whisky in it before making his way over to me. "Ladies," he nodded to Astrid, then handed me the cup. I refused, saying I preferred wine. He leant in close. "You will seriously want this for tonight." I didn't know if he meant it for the emotional stress or the physical, but either way he was right. I down it in seconds and he motioned for somebody to bring me more. The buzz hit me quickly. "What were you laughing about? Elsa hardly ever jokes with me." Jack grinned.

Astrid looked between the two of us and started giggling too hard to speak. I groaned and explained. "I told her."

"Told her…what?" I had forgotten. Jack and I held more secrets than I remembered. When I specified, he grew slightly annoyed. "Why would you do that?"

"Even if I did tell somebody, they would only laugh their asses off!" Astrid clamped the two of us on the shoulder. "Doesn't matter to me. You're married and are fucking tonight!" She held up her finger, debating something. Then she winked. "You know, I wasn't too keen on the idea of listening to my friend get her brains blown out." I blushed scarlet red and looked at my feet. Jack howled with laughter, motioning for another drink. Maybe I could forget it all by tomorrow. "However, hearing my friend get her virginity taken? How could I ever miss that?"

"Forgive me," I pouted to Jack, who held up a beer of his own and watched as I snuck Astrid to a corner of the room. She was stronger than me, so I obviously didn't force her. "Astrid, I'm freaking out! What if I make a sound? My people will never gain respect for me!"

Astrid looked at me as if I had two eyes. "Elsa, if you haven't noticed, people look at you like you are about to turn them to ice. I'd say it wouldn't hurt to show you aren't just a control freak." I scowled. "All you need to care about is hiding your pain. Jack isn't going to use all his skills on you, I hope. Just act like it didn't happen tomorrow."

"Easier said than done," I rolled my eyes. "Somebody is going to catch a glimpse and before we know it, nearly _five _naked portraits of me will be floating around the country! The horror!"

Astrid ruffled my hair. "I have to say, you are most certainly not ready for this if that is your fear." She walked away looking to the ceiling and laughing. What was that supposed to mean, anyway? What else was there to fear? Jack seemed harmless. The act itself was no longer a sin. What else would have been the problem, I wondered.

. . .

"I could get _bumps_?" My eyes shot out of my head. Jack and I, as every newly wed couple did lately, were visiting the trusty 'doctor.' I liked to call him 'pervert-guy-who-likes-to-look-down-there-and-feel-up-there.' After Jack heard my name, he insisted there was no need for a check up on me. I didn't understand the thing at all.

Currently, we were a half hour away from sealing the deal in front of God knew how many people. I was already freaking out about doing it, but to find out that if Jack put his wee-wee in too many people's dining area's he could potentially have contracted a virus, which will be given to me by the end of the night! I already hyperventilated twice while explaining it all.

"Elsa, I promise you I don't have any problems down there. It's an easy check," Jack rested a hand on my shoulder, which I begrudgingly shrugged off.

"Your drunk whores probably had thousands!" I spat. Jack looked from me to the doctor.

"Would you be comfortable if I had two people check out my dick?" Jack snorted. Already with high stress values, I about fainted at his vulgar word. Still, it sounded like a good case, so I agreed. And after the second doctor assured me it was fine, I was able to calm myself, but only enough to ask questions.

"How do you tell?"

"How can I prevent it?"

And then of course, that prompted questions of his own.

"Do you plan on either of you having an affair?" To which I made a snarky comment about how unpredictable Jack was with his beer in one hand. I liked to think that the alcohol was making me this paranoid, but then I realized I could have been much worse if my reaction time wasn't so slow.

Jack had enough. "Out!" He shouted. The doctors fled our room. He even yelled at the servants, scaring them thoroughly. "You think we don't know how to dress each other?" I hated how much he implied. These people had to think we'd be sex gods out there, when in reality we'd probably have to take breaks to resuscitate me. Jack paced in front of me. "I'm starting to think my past is bothering you." His thin body stopped in front of mine, electric blue eyes staring into stormy ones. His white hair was messier than usual, which made him hotter than usual, and I envied his hair. Mine was platinum, but his was flat out white. "Which is a crazy thought…because that would imply your jealousy, which could only mean you have feelings for me."

It took me too long to effectively scoff at him. "I'm just worried for my safety, Jack!"

"If you were that worried you would look up my record and realize I've only slept with three people, all of whom were cleansed!" I hadn't realized we were yelling by now. I blinked, stepping back a step. The beer made it harder for me to comprehend, but I finally got it. I sputtered, trying for any excuse. Jack saw right through it. "B-bu-but nothing, Elsa! Just admit it. It _bothers _you that you aren't my only one. It gets under your skin and rakes at you soul. It-,"

I shoved him backward. "All it does is remind me that you are going to go right back to those girls once you sleep with me!" I screamed. He stopped his rant and looked curiously back to me. Jack was a good actor because he looked honestly confused, which only made me madder. "You nearly cheated when your dad died, who's to say you won't do that again when your cousin leaves? Or if our kids dies, anything?"

"I was drunk!"

"That's no excuse."

"I told you I'm sorry. What more do you want?" Jack paced the floor. I knew we were getting nowhere. We only had a good five minutes before we needed to go out there and perform for them. I knew my sanity would be out the door if Jack didn't calm down.

"Tell me if I'm wrong to wish you won't cheat," I hissed. His eyes perked at the sound of that, as if that interested him in some odd way. "Am I? This was political. I – I don't know what to do here?" I was trained as a girl that my husband would more than often cheat on me. It was a common thing when you had an arranged marriage of some sort. They didn't love you so they didn't care. As a queen, I felt that it would be insulting to have the king openly cheating on me, for everyone knew when a man cheated numerous times. However, I was a wife first, so this was another time that I needed those classes.

Jack borne his crooked grin as he stepped forward, getting in my face. It appeared that all his anger was gone, and with it any leftover resentment. To replace those emotions he seemed to be challenging me. "Say what you feel. I'll listen. What would you prefer, Elsa?"

His eyes had this gleam to them that drove me over the edge. If he would have stopped staring at me like the last drop of water I could have made a reasonable request. My emotions were pushing at my tongue to say something, anything. Eventually, I couldn't stop them. "Uurg!" I clawed at my braid, getting fed up with arguing and going nowhere. "I don't want you to cheat!"

"Why?" Jack smirked like this was all a game. It felt like he took a cheese grater and slowly slid it down my back until he reached bone, finding my most raw emotions that even I didn't understand.

"Because it doesn't feel good." I hissed, staring only at his chest.

"That's not why."

"Because it doesn't look good for a queen."

"Still not good enough," Jack sighed teasingly. "I suppose I could send for-,"

My eyes shot up to his face, daring him to say those words. I didn't understand why but I just wanted him to sleep with only me. It was only fair after all. "Because I'm selfish?" I wanted his kisses for only me. I didn't want him prancing around the castle sleeping with everyone because he would then contract their diseases onto me. "Because I just want you to."

Jack winked, leaning his head ever so closer to mine. His chilling hand grabbed my chin and angled it upward, eyes sparkling. "You will know the answer after tonight, my queen." Before I could think to react, Jack walked into his bathroom, calling for the servants. My mouth popped open a bit, not knowing what exactly to feel. Two of my female servants – whose names I was beginning to learn – rushed into the room carrying a bundle of clothing in their arms. They were for me. Just before we entered the bathroom, Jack popped his head back inside. "Ladies, would you mind if I pick out her costume?"

Costume! It was like I was dressing up for a funny portrait! I stamped my foot as they spread the dresses – if it was even appropriate to call them that – on the bed. "We can do it together," I snooted. Jack grinned, shaking his head at me. I gazed over the bed and pointed to a pretty light blue. He laughed at that and threw it on the floor. "What is wrong with you? If not now, I will wear it later!"

Jack smirked. "I doubt you will say that when you see how see through the front is," he sighed, sifting through the clothes, throwing two more to the side. I blushed a scarlet red again. I wondered if I would notice my flustered cheeks while we were intimate since I noticed it every other time? "Besides, unless you want to strip naked in front of the entire kingdom, my dear, we need an outfit that will…"

"Get a rise out of you," giggled a girl. Jack snapped his fingers, smiling proudly at Jenna.

"Precisely!" I rolled my eyes. He seemed to be debating between two dresses. One was black and one was a sexy dark red with black lace. "Which do you prefer?"

"They can't see much if I'm in the pitch black one," I muttered. Jack's head cocked slowly to the side, staring angrily at the black one. He then tossed it to the ground. "Just to make me angry, I presume?"

"No," Jack held out the red dress. "I'd rather not be thinking of my brother during this."

. . .

"That's rather tight."

"Should I not be able to breathe?"

"Since when have my breasts been this big?"

"Where are my herbs?"

"I need some maiden's tea."

That was only the beginning of questions I had for Jenna and Haley. I had wonderful servants here. They answered all my questions, but the last one startled me. "What do you mean I'm not drinking the tea?"

Jenna blushed and curtsied. "Heirs are very important, miss Elsa." The thought of going straight into motherhood, skipping the spot of being a queen depressed me. However, if I truly wished I could have a servant be at my side incase a queenly task occurred.

"Don't worry," Haley patted my shoulder and finished perfecting my bun. "It takes a couple shots most of the time. By the end of your honey-." She stopped abruptly. I almost forgot. Jack and I decided it was safer for both our country and us if we didn't go parading off to somewhere slightly secluded where we would neglect our duties, fulfill Jack's _needs_, and be a target for any criminals smart enough to catch us.

"It is okay. I'm glad I don't have to go on that whimsical trip." I smiled brightly. Jack originally thought I'd be depressed and promised we could go on a delayed on sometime later either when things in the country settled down or when we were about to go nuts. "This baby may not be coming as soon as everyone hopes."

Jenna cleared her throat and glared at Haley. "We are officially done, your highness."

"Please," I said, waddling over to the mirror and gazing at myself. "Call me Elsa." They glanced at each other. It was common for maids to agree to call royals a slightly lesser name, but plain 'Elsa' was obviously out of the box. "Does 'Miss Elsa' suit you?"

"Erm," Haley pointed out as she grabbed the other dresses. "You aren't a miss anymore, my queen."

"Nobody is calling me Mrs. Frost on a daily basis," I sniffed and followed the girls down the hall. "Miss Elsa it is." There was a patio over looking the gate yard where everyone was gathered. It was small and guards would be standing in a clearing around so people saw from a ways back, but there still was the needed preacher and previous acting king, along with any suspicious high class royals, such as dukes. In our case, I didn't doubt there would be less than ten surrounding the bed in a ten-foot radius, but they had their limits. My whole life I prepared for a _regular consummation. _Any man caught trying to look up my skirt/veil would be heavily punished.

Finally we reached the doors. They ushered me in front of the bed, my back to the loud crowd. I thought it rude for them to be so brash, however I'd hate for it to be dead silent only to have somebody cough. Looking in a hand mirror they gave me, I sighed in relief when I found not one man under the age of fifteen and not a single woman under the age of eighteen, which meant my sister didn't watch. I caught a glare from a certain mother I knew, but no father. The designated men filed onto the porch then, scowling at me like I was about to do something sinful.

_I bet I don't want to be here more than you, buddy._

I worried for a moment that my own father was a skeptical one, but he wasn't. I was still his daughter, after all, and he couldn't bear the thought of a man being so sexual with me. That thought would have made me happy, but now I figured I was barely even his daughter anymore. He needed to man up and at least be in the crowd, that coward.

"You look stunning, my queen," Jenna gushed at her masterpiece. I smiled and tried to hug them both, but I couldn't exactly move. They held the mirror to my face and realized I did look beautiful in a totally different way. I held no grace, only the striking sexiness found rarely inside my body. This type of beautiful spoke that I was strong, strong enough to handle letting everyone hear me have…sex.

And that's just what I believed.

* * *

The girls left me a while ago. I was standing in a robe covering my outfit on a chilly night. I assumed this was the start of winter. Twiddling with the lace, I found it was real lace. It most likely looked amazing. I caught my reflection in the mirror they left me. Even though I was beautiful, my hair needed some helping. I wanted to let it all down, but something told me it was a bad idea. My bed head was already bad without me wallowing around. I undid the bun and let it fell into a fat braid. I had to say, my hair was my favorite part of my body.

The doors opened. I literally froze in place. I didn't turn to greet my king, my husband. I just stood with my back to him. I was unsure how this part went. Did he make an announcement to the crowd? Did we just go at it? I realized that it was only I making any sound, the crowd totally hushed. My jelly legs moved me to face it and they were all kneeling at Jack. His gaze, however, was on me. I squeaked with fear. A duke cleared his throat, scowling at me. What have I already done wrong, I wondered?

"She does not kneel to me." Jack lashed back. He took my hand in his and turned it to the crowd. "You bow to your queen, not only the king." A large muttering swept over the crowd. They all stood and angled their bodies toward me, bowing. I nodded my head in return, unsure what to do. Jack sent extra glares toward the duke.

We turned around so my back was to the bed. My eyes trailed over his shoulder. Jack smiled weakly and stepped forward. His robe came off first. Delicately, he shrugged mine off as well. I felt the need to apologize, incase he couldn't 'find a rise' out of me. When he looked up, I saw a hungry look in his eyes, one that he reined back. Fear pulsed within me. He never had looked at me that way before, especially in front of a huge crowd. "Look at my eyes. It's only you and me." I finally realized that just him and me wouldn't be such a horrible thing. It was time, we were married, and I could use some loosening.

I didn't notice that while I stared into his bright blue eyes, we fell back on the bed. Jack got on his knees and turned around to pull the sheer curtain shut. I noticed he wasn't wearing anything at all. Even though he had a thin body, it wasn't just skin and bones. Rippling muscles stretched over his whole upper body, and midsection. Just because I was a lady didn't mean I was never overcome with desire. Jack eye's licked my body clean. "It's okay to feel that. It's called lust, sweetheart."

Energy shot through my body. I nodded, still stuck in a daze from his body. A small group of abs attracted most of my attention, however I could see his v-line pointing straight to the baby maker. I wasn't going to lie. It was big and intimidating. The thought of that venturing inside me spooked my heart. It started racing. Then, Jack climbed up my body, his lips ghosting up my stomach, which was only covered in a sheer material. The hair on the back of my neck stood up.

When his lips found mine, I knew exactly what to do; I had practiced the other night with my hand, but nobody was going to find that out. Jack seemed spurring and took in the appreciation of my hard work.

His teeth tugged on my lower lip. A murmuring sound came from my left and I broke the kiss. They were getting impatient. Jack pulled my face back to his, but nodded so that I knew he got my signal. I just wanted it to end. Humility didn't suit me. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around Jack's neck. I had no idea what else to do with them until Jack's hand ventured down my neck to my chest, almost testing out if it was okay. Well it certainly was not, however I wasn't about to refuse him in bed, especially when it felt so…soothing. If he could do that I figured it wouldn't hurt for my hands to do what they were itched to do; feel his abs…and arms. I felt stupid, and Jack obviously didn't get a kick out of it. He broke the kiss, and I expected to get a slap, but instead he looked at me with crazy eyes. I blushed.

He must have been drunk because he began kissing me on my cheek and then my neck. I was about to question his sobriety until I realized how amazing that felt…like _amazing. _Before I realized what was happening, the one thing I fretted over happened: I moaned. It wasn't a quiet whimper or anything, and Jack tried to cover it up by making a groan of his own, but everyone heard it as if the choir was broadcasting it. Silence captivated the crowd before small chuckles started here and there only to grow. My eyes popped open and I froze. Jack pulled up, noticing the problem. "Hurry," I begged. He wasn't even standing yet.

Jack smirked and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before going back to my neck. I bit my lip to keep from doing the same mistake again. Jack must have wanted me to get embarrassed because he started _licking _me. It was both grotesque and tempting. It went kiss lick, kiss lick. I thought I was in heaven until his mouth made its way to my breasts. Now they were pushed up much further than I ever imagined they could be, but that just made it even more sensitive. Involuntarily, my hips bucked forward, my back arching, just to get closer to the man with the magical tongue.

Something hard and meaty pressed against my thigh. I wanted to sigh with relief but I was already doing that for another reason. His hands! My eyes fluttered open as Jack's face rose back to mine. "Spread your legs for me," he hissed, but it wasn't for the purpose you sex-crazed kids were thinking of. I heard of unclean talk before, but this wasn't just for show. He was talking me through sex in a way that neither of us noticed. "Lift them real slow, around on my back." I did so and found the straps from my stockings to the bottom of the dress had purpose tonight. If I lifted them perfectly, they would create a covering for my body, letting Jack be the front door.

"Do it," my eyes shut tight in anticipation. Jack had his signature grin plastered onto his face. He expertly lowered his body down closer to me, his elbows on the side of my face. We weren't kissing, but we were close enough to share the same breath.

That's when it happened. I didn't scream. I didn't cry. I just froze. All the pleasures from before disappeared. My nails clenched around Jack's shoulders. I whimpered, and nobody but Jack and myself could tell was not from pleasure but from pain.

It dawned on me in the midst of the burning sensation that we stayed still for too long. People weren't muttering, but I could feel their eyes closing around us. So I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, nodding to Jack. He furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head. In return, I squeezed his shoulder tighter, reprimanding him. Only I knew that was my way of releasing my pain. "Er, fuck me, Jack?" I hissed, wanting to laugh at my failure of forming words. Still, that encouraged Jack. I almost never cursed; it was foul, a sin, and just not lady-like. However, Jack previously mentioned he didn't like a lady in bed so I decided he wouldn't get one.

I'll spare you the gory details. It was a secret only Jack and I would know…along with the rest of the kingdom. But if you truly were that curious, hunt down one of the commoners, for no royal would ever depict such vulgar information, except maybe Jack Frost, the dirtiest man I've ever met.

* * *

Pitch cackled, eyeing the infatuated couple from above. The sight of such love made him want to puke up all of his vile essence. Jack Frost - the king who should not have been - got his glorious bride seconds before he could stop them. He pounded his fist not he wood. Damn the spirits. However, there was a loophole. There always was. With that thought in mind, he decided to hide in the digesting couple's room, waiting to let the blackness drop into their dreams.

First, he shot from the wooden scaffolding, his own alcove in such a teasing castle. Hiding behind the shade of the air particles, he zoomed through the air, reach the limits where air was nonexistent. There was a certain moon her needed to question, one that took some spying.

* * *

**A/N: For all that is holy! I love you guys. These reviews are both helpful and so awesome! Special thanks to Rosebird98 for the awesome compliment. Let's keep them coming guys! (I will blame you all for making me greedy;)) Woo! I promise the plot will thicken in the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9: Darkness Takes the Castle

**Chapter 9: Darkness Takes the Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

**Warning: I'm not quite sure what to rate this, but the first part may be considered slightly M? Um, but warning at the bottom. CHARACTER DEATH. You've been warned.**

* * *

I couldn't exactly remember leaving our show place. I was kind of in a daze. It wasn't that I was exhausted, but more along the line that I couldn't breathe any longer. When Jack released inside of me I felt like I grew larger. It had something to do with my accelerated breathing, that I was sure of. The corset simply did not help. Jack and I shared no words after that. We lied there for a good five minutes; him exhausted, me pondering my suddenly shifting necessities in life. "Maybe love was simply an amplified version of sex," I worried. If that were the case, love would _have _to be obtained, some way, some how.

There was also the now obviously new need; sex. It was a no brainer. Sure that time was all pain, but I could definitely sense the underlying layer of absolute pleasure. Look up pleasure in our Great Halls and you'll find a naked portrait of Jack. Plain and simple, that was pleasure.

The men had filtered out of the room the moment he exploded. I wondered how they got it exactly on the dot. They scattered like it was the end of their lives. I would ask Jack that question later, and he'd explain that he wasn't exactly quiet during his release. It was funny how I didn't even notice any of his sounds. Once I got my thoughts stored away in chests for later before they gave me a headache – plus my crotch was hurting enough for both parts of my body – I rolled on the side, resting my head on Jack's shoulder. "Wow." Jack breathed, still quietly because people were still filing out of the courtyard.

I couldn't believe we just did such a thing with everyone watching. Royal consummation, for those of you peasants who didn't know, occurred directly after the marriage of any royal family. They would have the priest, king, – if he wasn't the groom – dukes, and any other ruling men needed for a positive confirmation that the marriage was made official. That alone would have been embarrassing enough, but the kingdom of Guardia had different rituals that I had to respect, even if it cost my dignity. Jack had said the people trusted them more if they showed themselves at such weak and private times, implying they had nothing to hide.

It was horrifying, but I couldn't even remember the shame. We were obviously consumed with our mission. "That was better than I was expecting."

"How so?" I asked. Jack's head lolled to the side, looking at me with this sheepish grin.

"I've never slept with a virgin before," Jack sighed heavenly. "You're very tight." I didn't exactly understand but went with it anyway. He noticed my silence. "That's definitely a bonus." I accepted the compliment not understanding but decided it was unneeded. He hefted himself upward and looked at the bed. You could just barely see a dark spot on the comforter. I figured that small thing wouldn't matter. "We are good to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jack sat up and ran a hand through his hair. I noticed the way he did that. His abs crunched together with virtually no fat. "It mostly went over you and me." I gasped, swung my legs over the side the bed with my back to Jack, and began to pull up the dress. Jack's hand stopped me. "People are still watching us, Elsa." I groaned and fell back on the bed, groaning. Jack stood and brought me my robe, pulling on his own as well. He took my hand and led me back into the castle. I was too busy with memorizing all the little things that had happened in the last hour to notice that we weren't going to our chambers.

"Where are we going?" I whispered. Feeling around with my free hand I noticed that walls were on either side of us, squeezing our bodies in as tight as possible. Jack squeezed my hand.

"We are going to have real fun," he hissed. My hand began sweating at the thought of his idea of fun.

"Care to elaborate?" I giggled nervously. Jack stopped and turned around, gazing at me. I looked around the corridor. It was small. If we were going to have fun here, I didn't want to imagine how flexible he thought I was. It was a struggle for me to reach my toes let alone put my foot to my face.

"Did you not enjoy earlier?" he craned his neck in confusion, looking at me. Jack's puzzled look was adorable and I just had to explain.

"I did, very much so," I smiled weakly. He sighed noticeably.

"Is it me?" Jack asked. "I didn't want to point this out, but you are kind of stuck with me now." Unless he beat me to a pulp or died... Both of those horrible options better not happen. I needed him to rule with me. I knitted my eyebrows. That was far from the problem. "Elsa, I know you don't love me." Those fateful words finally spoken! I gasped. "I like to think you will eventually." Now what the fuck was that supposed to mean? "It may not be the same as sex with your true love, but trust me: you won't be disappointed."

I know what you are thinking about now. Why didn't I specify my concerns about the sanitary measures in which we would be making love? Well Jack was simply on a roll of emotions and I liked hearing them. I figured if he was offering them up, why not listen and enjoy? He continued with a joking whisper, "If you don't want me to cheat, giving out is the best way to ensure it." I giggled at his ability to make even that conversation light.

I continued giggling because he assumed way too much. "Jack," I laughed. "I was simply concerned with _where. _This isn't exactly clean."

For a man with no color, he sure could blush bright red when needed. His scarlet cheeks burned the color of bricks onto his face. I watched as he ran a hand through his white hair, soft as could be. "Oh." He said. "This, uh, isn't where. It's just a way so the servants don't follow us."

"Of course," I nodded. He thought like a king, though he sure knew how to ramble like a peasant pleading for his life. I followed along silently, my hand still clasping his. Finally, we emerged into a room filled with rose petals. It was somewhat magical. There was a bed in the corner and a bath in the center. Jack looked over his shoulder as I caught whiff of the beautiful murals painted on the ceiling. It was Michelangelo's work in miniature. "This is beautiful!" I gasped. "Why isn't this _our _room?"

Jack shut the door, which looked like a simple line on the wall when closed, and tugged me toward the center of the room. "Because," he took the hand he held and pressed it to his lips. Now his face caught my eyes attention, even more so than the paintings. "This is meant strictly for only the king and queen's business. Nobody knows about it except any ruling or soon-to-be ruling officials."

"So this is some business room?" I scoffed. Jack laughed, but instead of speaking to convey its meaning, he pulled me flush against his chest, kissing up my arm still. I got it then. "Oh…so you did these roses yourself, then?"

"I did," Jack nodded. His hands moved under my robe, holding me against him from the small of my back, the sheer material doing nothing to keep the heat from traveling up my body. My eyes fell shut. "If you thought that was fun, wait 'til you see the _many _things we weren't able to do."

It was called foreplay, my new favorite word.

* * *

Jack and I stayed in our hidden alcove for two nights, including the first. I truly did not want to go, but two things pushed us forward. First, our coronation was due for this evening. Second, we found out quickly that the wedding wasn't planned as precisely as we had imagined, seeing as I was to bleed on the second day. Jack said he didn't mind, claiming he needed to get some 'wings' sooner or later. I had no idea what that meant, but I wasn't about to have two unclean things happening near my privates. Only five hundred years ago did women stop socializing for her 'woman's week' as they felt dirty and inappropriate.

I didn't want to tell Jack what my period finally meant. Some believed it was as wrong as the heliocentric theory was, however I had read many promising theories. It was meant to reduce the rate of childbirth without using any herbs. There was some correlation between my bleeding times and the time in which it is best to conceive, and therefore, impregnate a woman. If I wasn't mistaken, the best time was some days before a woman bled. My only hope that we didn't conceive a child was that it would have been too close to the date. I wasn't planning on mentioning that to him since I wasn't one hundred percent sure. There was no need to be proved wrong.

We walked back through the hall that seemed far less menacing during the daylight hours. "Now that you've discovered sex," Jack tickled my side. "If you and I weren't inheriting the throne, would you have chosen the same choice when given the opportunity to back out of the marriage?"

I grabbed his hand and grinned up at his pearly white teeth. Burying my face in his arm, I muttered my response. "I would have chosen the same, if anything for that you are much more…"

"You can say it," Jack smirked. "Attractive? Muscled?"

"Handsome," I scolded with a smile of my own. My hair was a wreck. I refused using the bath mainly because it was chilly by the time we got around to it. I furled it into my bun, slowly pushing myself back into the graceful and strong queen I'd soon be.

"I'll take that," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Can we take that honeymoon some time soon?" I pouted. Who knew we'd be missing out on such fun experiences. Jack howled with laughter and pushed the door open to the large hallway. It was oddly full of guards running about.

"We barely even delved into it, Elsa," Jack kissed my cheek, straightened my robe, and ushered me into our bedchamber that was merely across the hall. Well, he tried. Guards crowded around it. We tried moving through them, but they didn't even look! He cleared his throat. "Stand to attention!" They all snapped around so fast shields went flying, one even sliced the side of my cheek just barely. "_What _are you gawking in our chamber for?"

Instantly, guards filed to two sides, creating a path for us. I followed behind, but one stuck his sword in front of my chest to block me. "This isn't a sight meant for the weak of stomach."

I sneered, "Lucky for you I'm built to stomach childbirth. Put down your weapon. Now." I hated when people treated me like that. It was a normal occurrence at casa de la Arendelle, but I wasn't about to let that start again here. Jack taught me better. Shakily he dropped his sword. I stepped through the room only to find myself intruding. Lying on the ground in all his glory was the thick, stubborn, and slightly decisive Stoick…er, the remains.

I could see where the fire started and where it ended. It wasn't a normal fire either; somebody definitely started it because the area surrounding the fire pit and torches weren't charred. I looked back at the door. It was in two pieces. Somebody must have locked him inside, but why? Why was he even here in the first place?

I wasn't about to ask Hiccup that. He was busy grieving. It was a horrible day when you saw a twenty-year-old man sob into the dead arms of his father. A gasping Astrid arrived seconds later. The news spread quickly. She clung to me, but I desperately needed to figure out what happened here. "Hiccup needs you. Comfort each other," I offered her some helpful advice, even though it helped me the most. She dried up her tears for the most part. Astrid wasn't a long crier.

"Everyone out!" Astrid yelled. My eyebrows shot to the sky. Jack turned around, surprised she would say such things in front of the future king. "Now!" I may or may not have been frightened out the door. Jack admired her courage and respected her wishes.

When he got outside the shut door, he hissed to me. "She should be careful."

"No," I said. "It happened in y-our castle. I don't care what the reason was for being in our room Hiccup could easily blame us. He is the chief you know. It happens in an instant. Let them grieve together should lessen the blame – or Astrid can talk some sense into him."

His eyes shot between the door and me. Finally, Jack sighed. "Come on, we need to review this with the guards. We stepped into a study a ways down the hall and past the royal court. It was flooded with people. Jack groaned when he passed it. "Do you mind taking over for today?" I didn't realize he was speaking to me. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?" I jumped. "Oh, no I don't mind." I would be fucking thrilled! _I _got to spend the day being a judge of who lives and who dies, who keeps their land and who left it? Sweeet.

"Good. After he reviews this with us I'll deal with Hiccup. Try to get them all or most done by noon so we can prepare for the crowning." He had a look in his eyes, one that I had never saw before, mainly because I only saw it when I looked in the mirror. Jack was determined to get his court under control, and he wasn't fooling around anymore or designating his commands to me while he got wasted.

We followed the two guards who were on duty into the study. "Start from the beginning."

They bowed and nodded. "We had been on duty for a couple of hours when Stoick came by. We were told that your king and queen were out for the day." He took a deep breath. "Stoick said he had a bone to pick with you. He wouldn't let us stop him from entering." I snorted. Some guards. "We first took his weapons and the third on patrol went inside with him. He's still missing."

"We weren't notified of a missing guard," I challenged.

"Stoick is more important. When he found you weren't in there he wanted to wait. Minutes later the door slammed shut, but they were across by your bed. While we tried to get in smoke began filling your room. Finally, we broke down the door, but nobody was there. The only sign of anyone besides Stoick was this note, but it is in French."

"I'll read it," I spoke at the same time Jack spoke.

"Give it here." We looked to each other suspiciously. How did we not know we could both speak French? He almost smirked, to which I yanked the note from the guard, trying to get him to focus. This was talking about murder.

I sighed and read it over twice to make sure I was correct. "This isn't…I can't be reading it right." I handed the paper over to Jack. There was no way somebody would do that.

"Elsa, is this true?" Jack turned on me. My eyes grew wide. So he read that, too. "Guards, you are dismissed." They filed out the room silently. Jack paced the floor in front of me.

"I was with you the last two days," I protested. Jack paused, reconsidering his thoughts.

"Be truthful," Jack begged. "I can't help unless you do."

I stomped my foot. "I am being truthful! I didn't write that, Jack!" He said he'd help? Sometimes Jack could be very stupid. Who would help a criminal who murdered somebody, let alone a chief of a nation? "Let me look at it again."

It read a list of things to do, starting with marrying Jack and ending with killing Stoick in a fiery heat while Jack was distracted, signed with my name. "Who else knows French?" It was the perfect set up since I didn't know anyone else knew French. If Jack knew French…who else knew it? It couldn't have been many. France wasn't exactly a walk in the park over. "Elsa!"

"I'm thinking." I shouted, rubbing my temples. I paced back and forth while Jack ranted about trust. "I was sucking your dick around the time this happened!" I yelled. Now that shut him up quickly. Pacing the floor, I surveyed the options. "Where did you learn to speak French, Jack?"

"I'm fluent in five languages," he muttered. "Any royal learns the basic." Something about that statement rung a bell. Any royal family member… Our doors burst open.

"Your highnesses, there's an emergency," it was Astrid and Hiccup who burst through the door, both clouded with red fits for eyes. Jack and I met eyes. Another emergency occurred in under an hour. What ever was happening, it was going fast.

I was surprised to find Hiccup and Astrid moving about. Most would take time to grieve. They explained as we ran. "We brought toothless to track down the killer." I saw how unconventional our way was. "He chased it into Kiara's room."

"It?" Jack asked, grabbing a sword from a nearby guard.

"Is she alive?" I gasped, picking up the pace.

"Yes. Somebody is keeping her that way." Hiccup confirmed. "I got a glimpse and he moved so fast he didn't look human, like he blended with the walls."

"Get your army ready," Astrid warned. I growled. Our army was busied with the war in Japan.

"It's not just anyone," I stood strong. We slowed our pace as we came around the corner. "Somebody wants revenge." The door was jammed. Guards were ramming their way into it, but they had no progress. I looked to Jack only to see him get side tackled to the ground. Simba lied on top, pinning him. Guards rushed the two, but I told them to back up. I knew this king. He needed to let his anger out when it concerned his daughter.

"You fix this right now or you _will _have a war on your hands," he hissed, shoving off the man. I glared at Jack, who nurtured his bruises and got up, dusting off the dirt. Kiara's piercing scream echoed throughout the castle. She yelled an indecipherable word.

"Burn the doors," Jack growled. I looked at him as if he was crazy, but in theory it wasn't the worst idea. Kiara's room had no windows or another exit. We had _it _pinned, but he had the upper hand, pinning us as well. "Have water standing by."

"Kiara!" It was a third but recognizable voice. He cried out in fear, fear for her, most likely. Who wouldn't be fearful for the brave but dumb girl I knew and loved? She followed things out of her heart and not mind, which was good in theory until you saw how weak she was or how much skill she lacked.

"First she goes missing!" Simba roared. Missing? I supposed we were out for that part of her plan. "Now she comes back with that dirt only to be tortured?" I could see exactly how this looked like a death sentence for his daughter.

"Burn them!" Jack ignored the half-crazy animal. We watched as flames engulfed the wooden doors. More wooden things, including the bed and cabinet, were what blocked the door. We watched carefully as they too went into the smoke. "Water! Now!" Bucket after bucket and the fire kept raging. It was after all a risky procedure, but in the end it paid off. Just as we ran out of bucket, the only thing left burning was the open cabinet. Jack and I shoved through the smoke and entered the room, letting Simba in to follow.

A tall man stood to one corner, standing in front of Kiara's tied up body. There were two large burning wooden beams blocking our path, but not our view. Simba looked ready to jump through them anyway. The only thing stopping him was the third man. He stood in front of the tall shadowy figure. My eyes recognized him as Kovu. The shadowy figure, however, was unbeknownst to me. It rose to nearly seven feet tall, lean and scary. A hood cloaked the man, but I realized he was after all a tall man. Kovu endeavored to fight the figure with a sword, but all he did was stir the man's anger.

"I was waiting for a real opponent," sighed the figure. "Would the ice couple be up for a -." Kovu stopped his sentence by stabbing the man in the leg and kicking him to the side. He rushed to Kiara, untying her hands as fast as he could. The stranger rose with such lifelessness nobody heard even a squeak. We shouted, but it was too late for poor Kovu. With a flick of his wrist the figure sent Kovu flying through the air. He landed in the open cabinet full of flames, the door closing shut on him. Jack ordered for more buckets of water, dousing the cabinet as much as they could from a distant. "How was my distraction, Brother? Did it work?"

"What do you want?" Jack screamed, angered by his sense of helplessness. The cabinet flew open and emerged a half on fire Kovu. His eyes looked ready to murder the being through and through fifty times.

His shadowiness chuckled, eyeing the futile attempts from the wounded prince at harming him. "I'd love to chat, but we've run out of time. Tell me, how well _do _you know your queen?"

He leapt away from the weakened Kiara, cackling as he pulled down a torch. It opened a passage straight from the stone! My eyes grew wide as he disappeared without a trace and the stone furled back again. Water finally seemed reachable and was thrown everywhere. It seemed like hours we watched as Kovu picked up the injured Kiara. Finally, the beams were clear of fire and they worked on the cabinet. Climbing our way through, we found Simba was too large to fit.

"Get her out of his hands!" he yelled.

"Sir, I believe he just saved your daughter's life, multiple times," I howled and leaned over her chest, listening to her heart. It was beating full and strong. Blood only oozed from her head, but the gash wasn't deep. She most likely fainted from hitting her head. "Kiara will be fine." I announced but quickly realized she wasn't the true patient. "Kovu!"

A loud crack sounded as the beams were taken down. Jack, who was working his way with the secret door, looked over and realized Kovu would soon pass out. He hurried over and relieved him of the weight of my dear friend. "Cold rags and healing ointment, along with lots of alcohol!"

I was decently skilled in the field of medicine. As soon as Simba was through and had Kiara in his arms Jack went back to the door. Something about the hooded man radiated abnormal. I figured Jack could pry all he wanted; he wasn't getting out the same way. Cold wetness in my hand threw me back into reality as I began healing Kovu's burns along all of his back and hands. "What was that?" I asked over my shoulder. It was killing me. His voice was unfamiliar, but his stance was not.

"My brother." Jack hit the wall with frustration.

Something was hard at work, clawing his precious claws into our lives, taking over our thrones. And we didn't even know it.

* * *

**A/N: Love, love, love the reviews! You guys rock. I love the suggestions and questions. It really inspires me, it feeds the soul. Let's see some moreee! ****Some questions to think about...**

**What does Pitch want?**

**Where do Elsa and Jack stand?**

**Stoickkkkkk!**

**. . .**

**Now for some review responses. **

**To the guest 'Who': The reason you don't see the story on the crossover sight anymore is ****because the rating has changed to M. It doesn't automatically show M rated stories unless you ask for it. That was one of the reasons why I didn't want to change the ratings. **

**To 'BloodJewel': The reason people are watching Elsa and Jack have sex is because (and I think I stated it in the story if you want to look) in the Middle Ages (where I kind of base my story) and I believe even the Renaissance, royal couples who just got marriage would have people watch consummation to make sure they weren't lying about their marriage. See, consummation is when newly weds have sex for the first time after, which then makes the marriage official (if they don't it's not considered an official marriage). This was actually the base of my story. I thought, "If Elsa was raised so shyly, what would happen if her entire kingdom had to watch.' From there obviously the story grew actual plot, but it was just a silly thing that Jack's people would trust them more. Sorry for the confusion. :)**

* * *

**BTW: I changed the rating back to T because most of this isn't M rated and for ****those who don't follow this story (because it is so hard to do that) or who are guests, it may be hard to find this story if it is not T (see above). For the chapters that are M-like I've put warnings above. :)**


	11. Chapter 10: We get a Ship Name

**Chapter 10: We Get a Ship Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

"Clear the court," Jack announced, storming out of the room. "Set up a meeting area for all the royals still here."

"The king and queen of Arendelle already left," voiced our scribe.

"Anna?" I squeaked, already knowing the answer. I never got a real goodbye with my sister.

"They took her as well."

I knew it. I looked down the hall at the frightened Rapunzel who buried herself in the arms of Kristoff. I didn't know if he would ever win the heart of Anna, which was a horrible notion. She needed a quieter person in her life, although he wasn't very outspoken. Jack was busy commanding people on where to go and where to take the things. "Make it in the infirmary!"

It took only minutes for everyone to be brought down to the castle's nursing area. Stoick's dead form was moved away to create room for Kovu, who settled with lying on his stomach and gritting his teeth, and Kiara, who was nearly coming to. Simba and Nala both sat beside their daughter. Jack settled into his chair, looking over the note we had. He didn't seem inclined to start the meeting, only to furrow over his family matters. "Jack, care to shed some light on this situation?" Simba growled.

"Who was that?" Kovu groaned.

"You seemed to know him pretty well," Hiccup retorted.

"What's the note read?" Astrid snorted.

Jack ignored all of them. I elbowed the torn man but he didn't respond. Rolling my eyes, I stood. "Look, we don't know what just happened. Jack's working to figure out the note's real meaning, but we need patience."

"Maybe if you hadn't been so interested in fooling around in a different chamber," Hiccup retorted, "my father wouldn't be dead."

Gasps chorused. Jack slammed his fist on the table, looking up only to focus a dead glare on the new chief. I couldn't believe he said that. He would have rather traded us for is father. It was a normal desire, however, one that should never be chorused. "That is _uncalled for,_" I hissed.

"Is it?" Astrid defended Hiccup. My eyes drew wide. "If that thing wanted you dead, he would have killed you. Because he didn't get your attention soon enough, Stoick was used as a _show._"

"We don't know that," Jack growled. "You are in _my _castle. You can grieve but you cannot badmouth either of us."

Simba roared, "You children." Heads snapped to him. "Blaming won't get us anywhere. We need to fix this before it escalates." Astrid looked like she got caught peeking at her Christmas gift the day before. "Jack said it was his brother. I'm assuming it wasn't Kristoff."

I kicked the nearly silent man. He stood, pacing the room while pinching his nose. "Pitch Black." I noticed that two of the three brothers were often addressed by their first and middle names. "He killed my father and now Stoick."

"How did he make that passage open?" Astrid asked.

"He blended in with the walls." Kovu said. "It was like he was only half there."

Jack looked around the room. He seemed to be debating something. "I'm not sure. We do know he wanted our attention." He called us the ice couple. I didn't understand what that even meant.

"He wanted to fight you," Kovu remarked.

"It was his metaphor," Jack shook his head. "He wants something from Elsa and I."

"The crown?" Simba questioned.

"He left because he didn't want it," I informed.

"Or because he couldn't have it," Kovu sighed. Heads snapped to him. "I used to be friends with him." I heard Simba growl. He truly hated the man. "Only Moon and Pitch knew that he was illegitimate, sharing only the queen's blood."

"You're lying." Jack snapped. "If that was true I would have been trained to be the king a long time ago."

Kovu laughed mirthlessly. "Moon had the same idea as you have for your wife. He wanted the real you."

"You-,"

"Continue," I silenced Jack.

Kovu looked between us, as if we were stupid for not putting the story together. "Moon told him he wasn't getting the throne, that it would be official soon. After that, my guess is as good as yours."

"You knew about it!" Jack yelled, storming to his bed. Hiccup saw the murderous rage in his eyes. He jumped up, pulling Jack away from the injured man. "You could have told somebody! He's dead because of you!"

"I didn't know," Kovu hissed. "He went to the rocks, the ones that supposedly are alive. After that, I didn't hear from him." Kiara, who was finally awake, seemed intrigued by the story. I could tell what she was thinking from the look on her face. How brave and strong he was. Kovu had to fight his only friend from the castle. It must have been heartbreaking. I rolled my eyes. People had real problems here. I believed every word he spoke, however something about it seemed off, like that story didn't mean much.

"We aren't sure he wants the crown," I spoke slowly. If he truly wanted it, I doubted he was stupid. It would have been easy for Pitch to arrange the murder of Moon, a quick, instant death. Nobody else would have known he wasn't next in line. It didn't make any sense.

"What else could he want, Elsa?" Astrid laughed at my 'stupid' remark.

"I'm not sure, but-,"

"Why should we listen to you?" Kovu asked. There was no hatred in his eyes. He didn't _want _to speak those words, but he simple had to. "Pitch had a reason to point out that Jack didn't know you." It was a true, unbiased quote. I had trouble controlling my anger towards their stupidity. They believed the first reasonable explanation and then chose to believe something Pitch could have easily lied about.

"He is playing us," I hissed. "We came to the conclusion of his motive too easily."

"If I am correct, you didn't have much trouble back in Arendelle," Hiccup sighed, like he hated pointing this out. "In Berk, the obvious answer tended to be correct nine times out of ten."

"But-,"

"What if this is the one time it isn't," Jack murmured, thinking.

"I have to agree with Elsa." Nala spoke for the first time. Simba eyed her. "Pitch was always interested in the affairs of Pride Rock. He studied up how Scar's failure turned out. He wouldn't make the exact mistakes as Scar, knowing how it turned out."

"What is it then?" Kiara asked. She was defending Kovu over her parents. That was a risky move. "What else could he be after?"

"We do not know," Simba growled. "He isn't done. We need more evidence."

"If he was after the crown," Jack realized, looking in awe at me. "He would have killed us to get that over with." No, but it was close enough. He truly tried. Jack looked around and glanced out the window to the sun. "We have an hour before the crowning. We'll find out if he shows up."

"That's your plan? To wait to be ambushed?" Astrid gasped. She walked from her chair, mumbling nonsense on her way out. Hiccup followed her quickly, most likely thinking the same. Simba and Nala walked to us.

"You aren't wrong," Nala hugged me before they walked back to Kiara's bedside. Nurses came into the room then to help the injured. I combed through my hair, trying to understand what all of this meant.

"Follow me," Jack said. He didn't give me time to argue. We walked down hallway after hallway. He seemed scared for his life. I tried to grab his hand, but he didn't squeeze mine back. Finally we reached a room suitable to his choosing. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Don't get mad with me. I swear-,"

"Ice couple."

"Pardon me?" I paused and then remembered. "Oh…what does that mean?"

"I don't know," Jack groaned. "Did you see the way he moved, Elsa? He was part of the shadows." I eyed him suspiciously. Magic wasn't something I truly believed in. "I know you aren't superstitious, but you must admit something is going on."

"He's your brother. Wouldn't you have known?" I questioned, putting aside his. Magic didn't have a strong hold in my kingdom, but it seemed that it did here.

"There's so many things I didn't know about him," Jack shook his head. I watched as he again pinched the bridge of his nose. I loved seeing him thinking. He looked so young and troubled. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course," I stepped forward, grabbing his hand.

Jack pursed his lips. "When I fell into the ice, there was something I – I never told anyone." My eyes softened. "I died."

"You are alive, Jack," I whispered. Something couldn't have been right in his mind. He truly thought he died. Now I began to worry.

"No, Elsa. I _died," _he hissed. "Pitch jumped in to retrieve my body. He brought me to the surface and did everything he could to revive me, but I died."

"You-," I frowned.

"I saw something. A huge moon stared down on me. It took over five minutes for Pitch to get my body." He hissed with such pain that I had trouble not believing him. "Then a flash of blue light spread through my body. Pitch jump in after that and got me out, but whatever had happened, I changed."

_Being soaked in freezing water doesn't change your eyes or hair color._

"You said Pitch let you live," I stuttered.

"I felt like I was dying under that flash of light. He pulled me away from it, interrupting some type of process," Jack took my other hand in his. I yanked both away. He spoke of witchcraft. "I have this feeling. This has something to do with that."

"You-you're crazy," I shrank away from him. My head spun with his tall tales.

Jack groaned. "Elsa, please, just hear me out."

"Why?"

"Because I saved you from the same thing." His voice hardened. My chest stopped momentarily. Shakily, I nodded. "When I got out of the water, I was barely even cold. Pitch kept asking me question after question. He said there was no way I held my breath for five minutes. He said I drifted so far down."

"So he saved you from what? Becoming an ice sculpture?" I shook my head.

"I don't know," Jack insisted, walking even closer to me. My breath hitched. "I put it in the back of my mind. I hadn't thought about it once until today. It has to be connected."

"You couldn't have died!" I sputtered.

He huffed. "Maybe I didn't die. Just think from that. Something happened that day, Elsa."

"I can feel you. You are alive," I gripped his hand and again felt the icy feeling of his skin creep up my fingers. Gasping, I realized why that feeling was so unaccustomed. I never felt a dead person before today: Stoick. "Well what does it matter? You are still here."

"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "Pitch studied more into the magical side of the universe. That's why I'm worried. What if something went wrong years ago?"

I couldn't deal with it. "Stop. You are alive and human and normal!" I shook his wrists. "Pitch just-,"

"Just what? We know he doesn't want something as futile as the crown," he laughed dourly.

"You have no traits aside from a human," I pointed out. There was nothing for him to gain. If what Jack said was true, however, the possibilities were endless. Jack could grow a third leg for all we knew. Pitch most likely knew, and if he did, then he would know how to steal it from Jack. "Besides, couldn't Pitch just do what you did?"

"I'm afraid he already tried, Elsa," he strengthened his grip on my arms, fear pulsing through him. "And that's what he saved me from." He hinted at Pitch's new skills. Blending with the shadows and creating secret escape wasn't a normal trait in the least. When he sent Kovu flying, he exerted little to no effort. Jack could only be right. Pitch was no longer human.

* * *

The crowning ceremony wasn't what I was expecting. We walked to the priest who, after saying some words and us agreeing with our hearts and on our lives, put crowns on our heads. It wasn't a huge event with a party after, however nearly everyone from the immediate village came. Over all, there were no disturbances from Pitch. That didn't necessarily mean he wasn't after the crown, but I still believed so. Afterward, Jack and I spent our time putting on a brave outlook and socialized with the dukes and village people. I spent most of my time with the villagers. They really hadn't seen me at all, except when I was having sex.

"You have lovely children," I picked up a man's smallest child, who was barely old enough to walk. She tugged on my hair, totally messing up my bun, but I didn't mind.

"Thank you, your majesty," he bowed. His name was Joshua. "My mother will be very jealous. She has an eye for you."

"Oh?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing serious," Joshua laughed. "She's not all together, but she says she sees…what was it?" He looked to his side where his wife stood.

Mary was her name. "She sees great power in you. Well, not you alone, I believe. She speaks a lot of you. It's hard to remember."

I smiled widely. "I'd love to meet her when I have time. Where do you live?" I made a special note to remember this family. The mother would most likely need help sooner or later and anyone who speaks so highly of me deserves the correct nurturing in her later years. I bid them a farewell and headed towards another family when somebody clamped me on the back. I turned to stare a scary looking man dead in the oozing eyes.

"Queen Elsa," he bowed. "I'm Duke Henry." I smiled nervously and curtsied. Jack normally accompanied me when speaking to royals. I never knew what I was to say. "Say, do you have anyone for my dear daughter to marry?"

"Um," I looked around. "Oh! Yes, we do. Rapunzel's possible rejects are Kovu of the Outlands and-,"

Henry gave a heart laugh, again pounding me on the shoulder and then letting his hand fall to my back. I cringed. "You are a funny one. I hope my daughter grows to be like you."

"Grows?" I voiced. He nodded. "Oh, I'm very sorry. How old?" I noticed Henry's hand on the small of my back. It was falling quite low. I cleared my throat.

"She's twelve months…minus twenty months," he blushed. I loathed when people aged their children by months. This was simply taking it far beyond that idea.

"You mean you've just found out your wife is pregnant?" My face dropped in annoyance. He nodded proudly. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone much here, let alone enough for them to inform me if they are carrying-,"

A new, colder arm wrapped around my shoulder. Laughing, Jack pulled me closer to his side and away from the scary looking duke. "Oh Henry," Jack laughed. He suddenly turned serious when he spoke. "There is no way in hell my possible son will marry your girl." I wanted to face palm myself. I wanted to fall in a hole and die. He wanted to marry his girl to the next prince! Though my stupidity was on a high today, I had to firmly agree with Jack. Our child's suitors would be chosen from the prince and princesses of other kingdoms.

"And why is that?" Henry had the courage to sound insulted.

I straightened my posture as Jack did. He spoke in such a friendly manner, totally contradicting his words. "For starters, I know your wife and have no reason not to guess that the child isn't yours." Henry's outrageous face made me want to laugh. He looked totally insulted. I prayed it was common knowledge since Jack spoke so freely of it. "Secondly, I saw the way you handled my wife and I do have to say I don't appreciate it. Thirdly, your child will be raised similarly to you and I wouldn't ever situate my child with you. And lastly, any child of the beautiful Elsa deserves a future king or queen. Good day, my friend."

I was swept away fast enough to give me whiplash. However fulfilling that conversation was, it was still very stupid to make enemies. "Jack Frost, that was too bold, even for you," I hissed.

He smirked and shrugged. "We only have three dukes. As long as I keep two on my liking, we'll be fine." It would prove for some negative feedback, lessening the risk of three yes men. I wasn't about to admit to that.

"It's very ignorant," I took his hand off my shoulder. "That was too far. Besides, I'm not even pregnant." Jack scoffed, going into a chuckling fit. "Stop that."

"Sorry, but…" he expected me to suddenly get the joke. Finally he sighed and explained. "I mean…there's no way you aren't pregnant." I snorted.

"There's actually a high percentage." I smirked.

"Let me ask you," Jack slung an arm around my neck. I shoved him away but he kept coming back. "Have you bled?"

I frowned but didn't let him win. "No, but it's not an exact cycle. I've been known to be late up to a week late before."

Jack waved a finger. "We'll see." A person dressed for riding entered the room and made his way over to us. Jack sighed, straightening up. "Hello John."

"Your majesty," John bowed. "The carriage is ready to go."

"Carriage?" I asked. "Who's leaving?"

"I'll meet you out there in ten minutes." He addressed John. "I'm going to the trolls. I need answers."

"Answers can wait," I sputtered. "We have a country to run, Jack. Pitch will be back. Can't you wait until then?" He shook his head and motioned for me to follow. I walked with him. I watched in shock as he undressed and redressed for proper riding gear. "Our first official day as the rulers and you are leaving?" He sighed and sat on the bed, looking at me with exhaustion. Patting the spot beside him, he opened his arms for me. I sat but didn't hug the brat. "It's not fair."

"I thought you'd be happy, getting to rule the country by yourself and all," Jack said.

"That's cool but I still need you there," I explained. "They might not take me seriously."

"Is that really why you need me?" he looked at me suspiciously. I nodded. "Hmm." I rolled my eyes. He was so secretive about this all. "Well I'm sorry. If something is going to happen to me, I need to know."

I shook his shoulder. "That's the whole thing about being a ruler. Put the country first!"

Jack chuckled quietly, which only worsened my mood. "I wouldn't do this if I didn't think you could handle it, Els." My eyes hardened at his little nickname. "Aren't you in the least bit worried?"

"I'm more worried that you'll get yourself killed in those woods," I groaned. Jack laughed.

"So you don't think I can handle myself?"

"No," I shook my head. He grew a teasing smirk, one that made me smile even now. "If you had told me, we could have…retired here sooner and gave each other parting gifts."

Jack wagged his tail, pleading me with his eyes. Sometimes he would make the perfect dog. "We have time."

"Nope," I looked away. "The sooner you get back the better. So hurry."

Jack stood and pulled me to my feet, embracing me tightly. "Two days; max."

* * *

"No, sir, I'm sorry he stole your chicken." Wrong. "But we see no evidence."

"But if I don't have my chicken, my family will lose everything. My babies – three of them – will have nothing to eat. I-," he cried.

"I'll buy you a new one."

As they were finished and the two men walked free the scribe walked up the steps, halting the people. "I don't mean to undermine you, your highness, but that's the fifth thing we've given away with no compensation in the last two days."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. If that was the rate for every two days we'd go bankrupt in two months. I nodded. "I'm sorry, but they all have something to lose and-,"

"And so do you." The scribe huffed. He walked off, taking the papers with him. That ended today's session. I walked off groaning. All they talked about was famine and poverty. And the second they mentioned babies that were starving I nearly caved every time. The first day wasn't nearly as hard. I was expecting the same easy cases with a protocol for every one of them the next day. Alas when people saw how easy I was, they took advantage. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep. However, I made a promise to myself on the second evening that Jack didn't return.

Knocking on Tooth's door took some courage this morning. It surprised me when she didn't answer. So I crossed my fingers as I desperately knocked on Tooth's door. Thankfully, she answered, being her hyperactive-self. "Tooth, I need your help."

"Come on in," she opened the door wide. I smiled and hesitantly stepped through the threshold. It was wider than I expected. They lived on one of the houses that were just barely separated from the castle. It shared a wall, but you had to walk outside to reach the door. The stove proved that they even did the cooking here. "My husband," Tooth giggled, "he's out on business."

"Right," I nodded and sat down at her table. Rapunzel came running through the door following the ever so dashing Flynn Rider. They ran off to her room without even saying hello. I threw a questioning face, to which Tooth responded in her lighthearted tone.

"Door open!" I could tell Rapunzel wouldn't have listened even if she heard her. I swore they had the oddest mother-daughter relationship. "So what brings you here?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the mockery that's been going on the past three days at court," I sighed and began to ask for her, but her confusion showed she didn't know.

"I'm afraid I've been away on a…quest. I've been hunting somebody down," she nodded with an affirmed smile, like she was proud of herself for thinking so quickly on her feet. Honestly I didn't care what she was doing as long as she could help me now.

"Well since Pitch came and gave a spook to Jack," I rolled my eyes. "He left to search out the trolls, to help him understand and-,"

"What does he want to understand?" Tooth interrupted. I frowned. That wasn't nearly my problem.

"Something about when they were kids," I waved my hand.

"Please, please tell me. It's important," she begged. I sighed.

"It's really not my business to tell. How is it important?" I asked.

Tooth looked honestly depressed by that. "It's no matter. What's the problem again?"

I explained. "He said he'd be back and-,"

"And you want to go look for him? How romantic! That's truly wonderful, Elsa," Tooth rambled. "You have no idea what good news this is. Are you in love with him? Can you not stand the thought of him dying? Oh-,"

"Tooth!" I shouted. She was bouncing in her seat excited. "Let me explain." She nodded, looking down guiltily. "I've been running the court alone and I've been ruining it. I say no and people guilt me into it. I was hoping since you ran the court for a month that you could help."

"Aw, well yes, but is that it? There's no chance you want any romantic advice?" Tooth asked. I blushed and shook my head. I knew it was just her personality to delve into the lives of others, but she seemed especially eager. "I'll help on your boring matter under one condition."

"I can already tell what you are about to ask-,"

"Will you explain what's going on between you and Jack?" Yep, yeah, I knew it. I sighed and looked away. "Deal or no deal."

"Fine," I shook her hand. Neither of what we were asking were huge matters, though I preferred my private life how it was meant to be: private. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Let's begin with when you knew you were in love." She beamed. I nearly choked on my own spit with laughter. The idea that we were in love seemed silly honestly. Before it seemed like a huge deal to me that I didn't fall in love with him and I still stood by it, but there wasn't much to be cautious with. Love was a futile thing, left only for the people who didn't have real goals in life.

"We are most certainly not 'in love.'" I rolled my eyes. "I am his wife. I do what every wife should do for their husbands, but it doesn't mean we are in love."

"Really?" Tooth pestered. "Then why is that you feel like you are failing while he's gone? Why did you agree to stay in secret with him for two days? We all know you could have made him come out. And why is it he that you sit beside instead of your dear friends?" Every word came flying at me like a bullet. I leaned back in my chair, away from her jumpy and vibrant face. She realized her position and scooted back, apologizing.

"I'm failing because I've never done this before, women have needs as well, and I find his annoyingly upbeat behavior fun to debate with," I defended them each off the top of the head.

"You feel like you need him by your side – which you don't, but I'm a huge fan so I suggest always keep him close -, you are so unbelievably attracted to him, and you enjoy his company over anyone else's. Hmm…" Tooth pretended to think. I sighed loudly. "Sounds like love to me."

"Sounds like you haven't given me any real advice," I pointed out. Eventually she gave up her pursuit on my love life. It would always hit a rock slab but she had more faith. The problem wasn't exactly Jack. My mind was set that he and his drunken behaviors could never have the chance to harm me. She couldn't change that.

* * *

**A/N: Boom. It was let out. Do you like it? Does anything seem off? Is anything confusing? Please, please, please, let me know in a review. I also want to point out how awesome those who follow and favorite this story are! It's a true compliment to get favorites on this story so early on! Let's hit a record and get a ton of reviews! I'd love to hear what you thought and what you think this plot might bring.**

**Secondly, I will be making a series of funny one-shots between Elsa and Jack, modern or not. It should be up sometime this week and is titled _'One Shots of Ice.'_ If you enjoy that check it out, if you have any funny/embarrassing married/dating stories, I'd love to write about it!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**BloodJewel: I'm glad you mentioned learning of Jack and Pitch's mother. Currently, she has nothing to do with the plot. I may have it affect Pitch, but there's a certain reason Jack didn't have a mom growing up.**

**Fanfictions4ever: No, Jack and Elsa are not hiding their powers from each other because they currently don't have any. However, that was the closest guess there is. It's almost there!**


	12. Chapter 11: I get Manhandled

**Chapter 11: I get manhandled**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

**Warning: This has some minor suggesting lines or hints of sexual ****activity. **

* * *

I walked back from Tooth's house more or less satisfied with what I got. She said to just 'not care' and keep things purely professional. I promised myself I'd try. Making my way to the front entrance, I felt a cold chill creep over me. It wasn't cold; I decided as I walked the halls towards my room, it was simply the eerie chill of darkness. I remembered my first day here. Jack was by my side most of the time so I always felt his comforting, refreshing chill. The darkness's aura didn't suit this castle; it made it slightly frightening.

I shut my door and hopped on the bed. It was also creepy in here with only a few torches burning. I wanted to take a load off and bathe but most of the maids were asleep and I didn't want to wake them. Instead I sat up to gather my clothes when a voice appeared behind me.

"I love the time in a girl's life when she admits to true fear. Fear of the unknown, fear of the foreboding. Fear of everything." I recognized that voice. It was here only three days ago, but it wasn't who I was looking forward to his homecoming.

"Pitch," I said between ground teeth. I looked for a weapon and found none. Opening my mouth to scream for the guards, two hands of death ran around my mouth. It was nothing like Jack's hands: so full of life and mischievous. These hands radiated the absence of everything and the aura of death.

"I wouldn't do that, sweetheart," Pitch walked slowly around to face me. "They can't hear you where they've gone anyway." All the color drained from my cheeks. My heart kicked into overdrive. I was in the hands of a coldhearted serial killer. He laughed devilishly, like he found fun out of my…fear. "I do love a good scare!"

"What are you?" I hissed but he couldn't understand a word.

"Oh Elsa, Elsa, Elsa." He tusked, taking his hand away to do the gestures. "Time, I'm afraid, has made things so much more complex. It would have been so easy only four, say five days ago, but now…hmm."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "How did you get in here?"

"Oh it's quite simple, my dear. A little black beauty can really incapacitate people in the most intriguing ways. For instance, I watched a man kill himself before things got to jumbled." Pitch walked slowly in front of me, picking at his fingers. I gulped and got a feeling that he admired my fear. For the fun of it, he took his hand and blew black little particles into the air. They made a little scene on the floor, dancing around a dead person's body while another person stabbed it over and over. With a stomp of my foot they disappeared, trailing right back to the keeper of the dust.

"What do you want? Money? Revenge?" I stood, but he got so close to me I fell back on the bed in an instant.

"All I want is you, my darling," he yanked my wrist and kissed it. My stomach wanted to regurgitate every little food particle it ate in the last year.

"I'm married." I wouldn't have the murderer anyhow.

"I know," he sighed sadly in a way that still mocked me. He glanced over his shoulder. "Would you like to know why I haven't killed your precious Jack?" Not really. "Your lives are tied together, however you will be of much use to me whether you like it or not."

Loud footsteps echoed through the hall. He glanced towards the door. "Keep this in mind, my _friend_." I watched as he walked straight into the wall, his entire body turning to an essence form of himself before totally vanishing. My mouth was left open even when the door swung open. It was Kiara, still half bruised and batter but up and going.

"Elsa, Elsa, you have to help me!" she tugged on my arm. When she saw me staring she looked to where I looked. Nothing was there. He disappeared but I could sense his presence. He wasn't gone.

"Yes, but only if you help me first."

. . .

"I don't understand why you insisted every torch be lit," Kiara shook her head and pulled me back down to the bed. I sighed happily as I lit the last one. Pitch's presence was repelled at every torch. I could feel it in my bones. Honestly it freaked me out that I was so acute to him.

"No reason," I smiled bitterly and sat beside my friend. "Is this your parents or Kovu?"

"Both," Kiara said. "I'm not sure if my father is ever going to accept him. Kovu saved my life. What more can he do?"

I sighed. She just didn't understand royal policies. Simba probably already liked the kid, or could at least respect him if it weren't for what he was here for. "Kiara," I began. "In our world it isn't just about the person. It's about what he stands for."

"I don't understand," she frowned.

I didn't want to point this out to her mainly because I knew Kovu's intentioned were more or less pure. "Simba thinks Kovu is after your money."

"What? Why would he think that?" she gasped.

"Or it could be revenge. It will take more than just saving your life to prove that he isn't your friend just for revenge or to better his country." I explained.

"Kovu would never do that!" she roared, jumping to her feet. "We love each other." That was a surprise to me. "He wouldn't use me like that."

"Wait a second," I stopped her pacing. "What do you mean by use you?" I lowered my eyes with hers. She blushed. "Please tell me you didn't!" Every single one of my friends sinned. I was scared Anna would soon. I'd have to have a talk with Kristoff.

"I love him, Elsa. Of course we mated. You and Jack mate," Kiara walked through my arms. I huffed.

"That's irrelevant. We are married and don't love each other," I was the one who started pacing. No man would have her now other than Kovu. Maybe some from her kingdom may but none of noble status.

"Good. Our situation is the opposite so it works," Kiara grinned. I glowered, trying to convey how wrong she was. She ran a hand through her mane of hair and sat in a chair. "I just wanted to say good bye for good. We're leaving to the Outlands."

"That won't fix anything, Kiara." I begged her to stay. Anna left, Jack left, and now she as leaving. My heart and friends grew weaker by the second. "Your father will storm the lands looking for you and ultimately creating a war." She looked ready to protest but I shut her up. "And even if he didn't, what would you do? Eventually become leaders of a dying country?" Again, she wanted to speak. "Furthermore, if this is some childish wish that your father will grant them solitude because you are his little girl, you have another thing coming."

Kiara made a nasty face, sneering at me. She stepped backward, looking me over. "Oh?" she spat. "What makes you so suddenly high and mighty? Last time I checked you were running this palace into the ground."

"Kiara!" I snapped but she was out the door in a heartbeat. I chased after her but couldn't catch up to the feline predator. Stepping back into my room I wanted nothing more than to cry. Things both royally and personally sucked. My friends seemed to be turning against me one by one, Pitch was after something more than even our crowns, and I seemed to be the worst queen of history.

However, the next day I put aside all emotions. Guilt, remorse, pity, sympathy, and self-thought all vanished from my mind. I listened intently on each case, no caring of the whereabouts of Jack Frost. My instincts helped me decipher anybody trying to trick me. I gave nothing in return for something that wasn't proved no matter how much I felt in their favor. I was an unbiased, coldhearted, and horrible queen for approximately two more days after that.

People began to notice my solitude and just. Some returning subjects looked at me with certain fright, however I had locked away my emotions for the hour and only sobbed about my new horrific reputation in the wee hours of the night. It was also those times when Pitch felt the need to visit me. If I could sleep with the torches not burning the castle to the ground I would have.

I made a point to spit on his shadow figure, noticing with certain clarity that he wasn't even real. I couldn't feel him, but I could certainly feel his nightmares. "A evil villain fancies me! How repulsive that is I cannot call it even flattering?"

He cackled at that. "I fancy-," he howled. "Bahaha! Am I blind then?" My heart stopped in embarrassment. "I do not _fancy_ you my dear. I could never fancy something my brother has tainted." Tainted. I shuddered. I was not tainted. If anything, I was the purest one in the room. "If I can have you for just once your use will be up to me and I would leave you alone forever." My eyes caught on that, spinning me around.

"What am I of use?" I hissed.

"Let me rephrase," Pitch spun black dust into a tornado. "As he has already found out from now, Jack has the potential to ruin me. Now do not let your eyes get so wide." I clenched my fists at his mocking tone. "Potential means there's a very good chance he won't reach it. It is my job to make sure he doesn't, and you are going to help me."

"I wouldn't help you in a million years," I hissed.

"But you already have, insisting that Jack find out what is wrong with him." Pitch smiled widely, exposing his rotted black teeth. My stomach churned as I began to protest how I never did but then he waved his hand in front of my face. I was taken to another world, seeing images totally unfamiliar to me. It was my body leaning over Jack's as he snoozed peacefully, whispering what he had to do, telling him it was his number one priority. I slammed my hand through the image, tears spilling down my cheeks. I did _not _do that. "You don't want to freeze them, do you?"

His eyes popped on the last word. Reality shifted in front of me. My chamber's door swung open. Jack's silhouette shone against his blade. "Elsa!" he called as he ran towards me. I stumbled backwards, utterly shocked at what I saw. It wasn't real. If Pitch was strong enough to do that then he could have controlled me to do what he had in mind a long time ago. "Pitch was here, wasn't he?" I nodded deafly. "Are you okay? What did he say? What did he do?"

"No," I answered his first question. "I'm not alright." It was the truth. I looked up at Jack, noticing how Pitch's words hit me. He claimed Jack had the potential to beat him, which meant Jack had been right all along. "You aren't human."

. . .

Jack stared wildly trying to find an image in my eyes. His ice blue ones pierced deep into me but brought nothing out with them. I spent a good thirty minutes going over what happened while he was gone considering Pitch. I felt like I was in trouble for conversing with the murderer. When I finished Jack was silent. He paced the floor.

He was finally home. I felt more relief than I ever would have imagined for his arrival. Watching him think, tears welled in my eyes. All he needed was to come home to a happy castle, but that was never the case considering me. "How can our lives be tied together?" I looked to Jack, hopeful for answers. He sighed and pinched his nose. "You know something."

He perched finally against the wall, leaning back into it. I walked forward and stood directly in front of him. Jack pouted and reached forward, pulling me against him. I smiled slightly. Holding me in his arms, he spoke. "It wasn't a goose chase. The trolls were, in fact useless – to most degree. We got lost on the way back and stumbled upon somebody…annoyingly smart."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure," Jack shrugged, craning his neck to look into my eyes. "He was as tall as a man and spoke like one, but he was covered in fur with ears as big as feet." I frowned at his little lie.

"It's no time to joke, Jack," I begged for some seriousness.

"I am not," he said. "He called himself Aster and spoke with an accent so strange. I'm placing my bets that he's a kangaroo. Either way, he shed some light on my incident years ago."

I couldn't ignore it anymore. There were works of magic weaved deeply into our lives by now. There was no going back. "Does it have something to do with freezing something?" Pitch warned me about freezing them, but I didn't understand what he meant and why he was speaking to me. Jack was the inhuman one. The 'them' he spoke of also made little sense.

"He said that I needed to help you, that I couldn't fight Pitch until I did so." I didn't need any help. He couldn't have been referring to the court. Whatever was happening, it was much bigger than our kingdom. "I need to know more. Somebody has to know, right?"

"Pitch knows." If he knew, he had to find it out from somebody. My gut told me it was Moon, but he wasn't at our disposal anymore. "Let's bargain. Let me be 'of use' to him in return for knowledge."

Jack's jaw dropped. His hands trembled. I looked up, unsure why he was so mad. It was not an out of question thing. We'd get him to back off after that. "I can't believe you'd even suggest that."

He threw us upward and I stumbled back. "Why not? It can't be horrible."

Jack glowered, fuming. I did something but he was in no position to answer inquiries. I batted my eyes as his hands shook. Jack suddenly stopped, sizing me up. "Elsa, you do realize he's asking to sleep with you, correct?" It was my turn to gape and shake. His words could easily have been mistranslated from somebody, say with a girl's mind! I could see the air deflate from Jack's chest. His still hands captivated mine once again and pulled me into him. I was too insulted to hug him back. "There's some reason he needs that. He obviously gains nothing literally from it. All the more reason it points to magic."

"We have to find out what is going on with you," I shuddered. "He has the upper hand for now."

"We will. I'm just…unsure who would know," Jack murmured, running his hand through my hair. "The traveler didn't want to give out much information."

"We'll think of something. Maybe one of the townspeople can help. They love their voodoo magic," I said. Multiple times people complained about a select few whom always messed up their lives, however I couldn't do much about it. Jack nodded, deep in thought. "Enough of the deep stuff. You are finally home."

Jack smiled teasingly, looking at my lips. "Did you miss me, my _queen_?" A giggle escaped my lips and I shook my head snootily. "Are you sure?"

"If I missed you, that would imply I have positive feelings towards you," I stuck my tongue out, gazing up at the man. His sparkling blue eyes caused my joke to fizzle out. There was an aura of rare seriousness surrounding the man. "I have no doubt you missed me, however."

"Is that so?" he murmured, leaning his head closer to me. I didn't answer, only reached upward on my tiptoes. His lips pressed on mine with softness and solitude. By now I was an expert at kissing – we basically did that for a full hour on our wedding night. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his to the small of my back.

I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly but surely walked towards the bed, missing it by a long shot. We settled leaning against the wall, kissing passionately. It was desperate and intense, and I could understand why. We weren't sure what was going to happen in the next few days. For all we knew, Jack could be dying. We wanted it all laid out here and now.

"I take it you don't want to be platonic anymore," he slurred against my lips. I shook my head roughly. I didn't. Sexual contact was a desire I had too much trouble refusing. It didn't harm anything or anyone. If Jack was the only person I could have sex with, I was going to have sex with him.

His lips parted from mine and began heading down my chest. He struggled against the tight corset, but he was determined to reach my bosom. Thinking we'd have to stop, I pulled away slightly. Jack shook his head, moving his hands off my ass and to the back of my dress. I peppered his cheeks with kisses as he worked to undo my tying. Well, we knew his super power wasn't strength.

I gasped as he slowly formed a long, vertical rip in the notches of my corset, deciding not to mention how pretty that dress was. He took no time slinging the clothes off of me. Jack continued kissing along my chest, his hands, satisfied, moving down to my butt again. I tried to be productive and undo his pants for him, but in the end, it was too hard to do without looking down and head butting him. I whimpered and moved one of his free hands with mine to his lock.

Jack began to untie his pants when he stopped, mouth open against my chest, and looked up at me. Slowly he moved his mouth just far enough away so that only his lips touched my…hard part. "You are bleeding," Jack whispered with dismay. It was my turn to go ice cold. Bleeding. It was my time of the month. I should have had it days ago but it has not come yet. My pride was rocked. I was with child. I knew it then and there. Jack noticed my hesitation. He eyes my boob that his mouth was utterly against, grinning. My hand ventured to my other breast, examining its weight. "Or are you?"

If lying weren't the thing that stopped us from having fun, I would have done it. However, Jack deserved to know he should expect an heir sooner rather than later as well. Gulping, I shook my head. "Oh Elsa," Jack groaned in excitement, rocking his hips with mine. I growled in dismay. "You've pleased me beyond compare. If you're not happy, then I'll just have to give you pleasure in another way." And with that, he laid me gingerly on the bed and commanded me to spread my legs as far as they dared.

"Be prepared to scream," hissed Jack as his head lowered toward my opening with a glint in his sparkling eyes.

* * *

"It is time to make your formal decision. Who shall you wed, Rapunzel, one week from today?" Jack and I gazed thoughtfully at the most troublesome suitor as Rapunzel, squealing, ran to Flynn Rider. Kovu of the Outlands. Officially, Kiara was going back to her kingdom in an hour while Kovu traveled home. I knew they had something up their sleeves but was unsure what I wanted to do about it.

As the ceremony came to an end and Tooth, scowling all the while, walked Rapunzel towards the official bedding chamber with a bucket in her hand, I looked to Jack. He knew what I was thinking, how young she was compared to me yet she was fully prepared for such a scary task. He shook his white hair and relaxed on the throne. "How was your day?" I asked. We spent most of it together, deciding the rulings of the people. I had more say than he did, however. I think it was because he settled last night without releasing his seeds in my open and ready hole. He claimed to be exhausted, but I think there was something more.

"Wonderful," he stood, pacing the room. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

We grabbed our things and dressed in warm gear – I dressed in warmth. All Jack needed was pants and a shirt and he'd be warm for the entire winter. We both suspected that was part of his death experience. Wrapping my shawl close around me in the nipping wind, we walked throughout the town. Everyone was eager to meet and greet us. Most began to bow but I stopped that nonsense. It was wet on the ground and they could have been ruining their only trousers.

"Puddle this, puddle that, everything a smuggled rat," I sang over and over. My arm was intertwined with Jack's and I leaned heavily into him, grinning silently. "Sniffle and snuffle, but you won't be as tough as a muggle." Jack smirked eloquently and turned down a path headed in the direction of the countryside with all the houses. I swung my basket of cloth-covered bread in my other hand. "Kiss me now, kiss me now, how many kissed does equal a not?"

Stopping in the middle of a quiet rode, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my cold lips to Jack's equally cool cheek. He roared with laughter. "I love you Elsa! Even if you have the silliest songs!" My laughter fizzled out quickly as I met his eyes. Though he had a joking tone, I could tell he meant it to some extent. My heart pounded loudly in its chest. "I do, I think, love you, Els."

My mouth popped open, unsure what to respond with. Before I could even think on that matter, somebody engulfed us with a hug. "Oh." I said.

"Come, come, ice queen." The lady squeezing us was an old five-foot wrinkled woman. She had to be over the age of seventy. With a dead leg she walked with a limp in clothes that had layers upon layers. "We must get you prepared."

She took my hand and began dragging me towards her house. Jack pulled me backwards and she looked at the two of us with annoyance. However, something told me there was no harm in searching her out. "Jack, she called me the ice queen."

"I don't care," he looked over my shoulder at the woman, who was peering back just as rudely with her huge eyes. "We were in the middle of something and-,"

"She didn't know that," I hissed. I grabbed his hand and after some begging he finally agreed to follow me inside. Her house was merely a cottage with a stove on the right and a bed on the left, letting the table sit directly in between. It had a bunch of voodoo crafts on it from a deck of cards, teacups, and even her classic headdress, which the old hag immediately put on. "Ma'am, what is your name?"

"Thimble," she hissed, closing her eyes and reaching across the table to grip my hand, firmly at least, painful at most. I leaned over the table so the woman could up and smell my palm. "Not good…darkness lurks."

With a flick of her wrist, candles lit around the room, starting at the table. I jumped to avoid its flame. Patting my hand, she released me, opening her eyes to look between us. "You," she pointed her bony finger towards Jack, "are very curious, but it's hiding your true sadness." I looked at Jack, whose cheeks gained some color in his blush. Then her finger drifted to me. "And you, my dear, hold the key to all things prosperous."

"You mean we'll lead our country into prosperity?" Jack repeated her words.

She waved her hands as if talking of the weather. "Countries come and go, as do people, my kiddies, but you," she smiled a toothless smile, looking between us. "You two will stay for centuries."

A shiver ran through my body. Centuries were a timespan rarely talked of in our day, considering the high death toll of the dark ages. "My goodness," a frown plastered onto her face. "But he grows. He grows from you, my son."

Jack frowned in confusion as to why her finger pointed at him. "Who does? How does he grow?" At least he was able to keep an open mind. I was still stuck on her prediction of our life span. Humans died before reaching ninety most of the time. Why would she even fathom the idea…? I supposed our legacy could be left behind, however that seemed far from what she spoke of.

"Pitch, of course. Elsa knows. Elsa knows his powers, don't you?" the lady busied herself with spreading out the cards. Jack looked to me, trying to quickly get the answers and leave. I searched through my memories. Every time Pitch showed himself to me, I had been alone and unsure, two of my least favorite things. Now that I grew accompanied to Jack, I hated being alone, almost even…

"Fear!" I shouted. The lady smiled with pride. I looked to Jack. "Pitch uses or enjoys fear."

"Smart child," the fortuneteller sighed. "Now choose one."

"Isn't it three?" Jack whispered. She glared at him.

"That's childish stuff. Who wants a mortals fate of three? Your kind has only one." My kind? I was mortal; I was human. It was Jack who wasn't.

"I-I don't,"

"Pick." I randomly grabbed a card, but it showed up blank. She yanked it from my hands, clenching her eyes shut and feeling over the card's blank side. "Whiteness. It blocks it out. Your powers must be strong in you, strong enough to block out even mine."

"She doesn't _have _powers," Jack emphasized. I yanked the card back to see and saw only black nothing. The lady pointed to the deck, gesturing to him. He rolled his eyes rather rudely and grabbed one, tossing it to the lady. She looked it over and smiled with tranquility.

"Ah, your fate is still in the making," she giggled, taking back my card. "A pond determines you, Jack Frost of Winter Winds. I see somebody falling in, but she was…saved. That! That created problems. Elsa the Ice Queen, your fate is simply and elegantly whiteness, whether that be snow or the light leading to the great Lord is up to you to decide."

Jack and I looked at each other. "Crazy." I mouthed. "Lunatic." He agreed. We stood slowly while she shuffled her cards. The door burst open and we jumped, landing back on our chairs in surprise.

"Not again," groaned a familiar peasant. "Your royal highnesses." The man bowed and then looked sternly at the old lady, who was sipping her tea. "I do apologize for my mother's behavior. I'm afraid she's been getting much worse."

"Joshua!" I snapped my fingers and stood, shaking his hand, glad to have a familiar face here who seemed sane. He smiled sheepishly. "Is this who you were telling me about earlier?" He nodded. Jack rose and shook the man's hand firmly but immediately looked back to the woman. "Um, yes, I do agree. She is most definitely-,"

"Knowledgeable." Jack spoke as he shook her hand. I gaped at him, as did Joshua. "She is perfectly sane, however, if you do need any help financially – anything, the court would be glad to house her for as long as she needs."

"Your majesty," Joshua bowed. "We thank you dearly, but she is family. She deserves to be with us in her final years." I watched the odd exchange in shock. Jack had never been so directly kind to a peasant in my life.

"Of course, however, I insist on paying for our session." Jack reached into his pocket and searched for gold but found none. He looked to me but I had no form of payment either. He snapped his fingers and walked to me, unlatching my necklace and bracelet. He then placed the bracelet to Thimble and the necklace to Joshua. "We are sorry, but we must leave. Please, visit the castle any time and collect on the second part."

He grabbed my hand and began running down the road while Joshua shouted behind us. "Sir, this is already triple!"

"Jack Frost, what are we doing?" I huffed as I struggled to keep pace with him.

"I know what we must do." He had a glint in his eyes, but it was one of malice...one I didn't approve of. It scared me most of all.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I need some motivation! Writers block is easier to overcome when I know what you think and wonder about. You all have very good guesses, some better than others, but none on the dot. I love it! Now, to the questions I am willing to answer, here is all I can say. **

**Pitch and Jack grew up together. Whether Moon was good or bad is your opinion and may or may not be explained later on. Pitch brought Jack up from the water when he fell in so long ago. Lastly, the one shot is up. Go check it out on my page if you love me! Let me know what you thought of the writing and of the content of both stories (or at least this one). :) BTW, it's the one month anniversary of this story. Let's get some celebration I haven't dropped this story in one month! Wooo.**


	13. Chapter 12: I Get a Jack Frost Sculpture

**Chapter 12: I get my own Jack Frost ice sculpture!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

"Jack!" I yelled. "Jack what are you doing!?" The ice continued to slowly crack. Jack watched from the bank as things began to unravel. "Are you mad?"

"No, Elsa, I am turning us into gods!" Jack yelled. My throat froze over. That lady talked some weird sense into him. Gods? There was only one God.

"We are Catholic, Jack! There's nothing higher or equal to God!" I said as tears began falling down my cheeks. The crazy glint turned into something fearful. What was it that made him this way? I found some extra footing and jumped to safety, running off the ice for my life. On the bank, I had to control my breathing, which allowed time for Jack to grab me and drag me out near the cracking ice. It was only a bit thicker than before. "No! No, no, no, please, Jack, I'll do anything!"

"This won't kill you," he snorted and threw me across the ice. I slid past the hole and tried to run for it, but my ankle was twisted. I was a goner. "Trust me, Elsa. We will be powerful after this."

"I-I don't want power," I trembled and clutched my ankle, seething in pain. Jack huffed and stormed to me.

"Too bad," he threw my body over his shoulder and walked with purpose to the fateful spot on the ice. I screamed in horror as he jumped several times, cracking the ice so much I wondered how we didn't fall in. Then, he walked away and grabbed my waist. "You'll forgive me."

"No! I won't. Not ever will I!" I sobbed, pounding his arms, but it was in vain. I soared through the air and landed with a terrible cracking sound dead on the cracked part. They spread, turned ice chunks sideways and vertical. I stood and did my best to balance my footing. Then, coldness spread over the air. A shadow raced across the ice. Pitch. "He can only make it worse," I muttered.

I shrieked to get Jack's attention, somehow still watching out for my murderer. He didn't find my screams odd because soon Pitch's shoulder was thrust into his back, sending Jack forward like a bullet. I stood frozen as Jack slid into me, sending me miles away on the thick ice. Jack, however, stopped dead on spot. With the shift in weight, the ice chunks all shifted and Jack fell in. My scream pierced the air for a full minute. I grabbed a branch and fished in the water for him, but Jack was literally gone.

"You!" I wailed at Pitch. "You did this!"

"I merely saved your _life,_" Pitch growled. "By the way, you're welcome. Now come, I have a deal to strike with you." My heart pounded in my chest. The tears began to stream but I barely noticed it. Jack Frost was not a man who would murder me. Something was wrong and I'd never find out. My husband was gone before I even got the chance to see if

"I'm not leaving," I huffed and looked through the ice, hoping to see his white hair, but even if it were there, I wouldn't see it as more than snow and ice.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa," Pitch scorned. He suddenly appeared at my side and pulled me to the bank. I struggled futilely against him. "We both know he's not dead."

"He-he's not?" I whispered.

"He can't die the same way he was made," Pitch laughed mirthlessly. My eyes searched the pond with better purpose, hoping he'd come swimming through the hole any second now. "However, you could have. You are mortal, after all."

I opened my mouth to argue with his statement. According to that woman, I was not mortal. However, Pitch obviously wasn't there for our meeting. "Why would he do that…?"

"My proposal is," Pitch paused for dramatic effect, "if you share one night with me, I will ensure you are the _only_ ruler of Guardia and that your rule will forever be known. Jack will be out of the picture, but still alive, fighting against me of course."

"You used to be brothers," I hissed. "Why would you want that?"

Pitch's eyes grew noticeably darker. His anger boiled in his prolonged moments of silence "Because I should have been ruler!" It shot out of nowhere, and sent black dust swarming me. I slapped them away. "Jack is dead. He died years ago. You are the only thing holding him – and I back from exposing our true selves, so that we can work out our long family feud away from the fragile human world."

"He's not dead-dead. Everyone can see him," I insisted.

"Because they've always believed in Jack Frost. Take him across the continent where they've never heard such things as Guardia and see then if Jack is visible." Pitch looked to the ice. "Remember my deal, Queen Elsa. Jack will need getting rid of eventually. Everyone does."

Something broke the ice gasping and my head snapped to Jack's frozen body. As I dashed toward him, I looked over my shoulder for Pitch, but he was gone. "Jack, grab my hand."

He clamped on and I pulled my hardest to get him up. "Say it," he whispered. I had half a mind to leave the wanna-be murderer there. "Say, 'I'll never let go, Jack.'"

A smile was plastered to my face. He wasn't trying to pull me in there with him. He was joking. Jack was back. "I'll gladly let go." I ground my feet into the ground but it was futile. "Urge!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Stay with me, Jack."

"I'm not going down there again," he agreed. A sharp wind flew by my hair in one direction and then came the opposite way. "Brr!?" He was an icicle and still a smart-ass. I peered into the sky but found nothing. Seconds later, a figure appeared running out of the bushes. "Tooth?"

"Jack Frost, I swear if you don't get your butt out of that water," she sprinted over wagging her finger. He shrugged sheepishly, closing his eyes. Her tiny hands gripped his wrist below mine. She did most of the work, which was a lot. It was like picked up a puppy, not a human being.

"Dang, Tooth, that's…" I muttered absentmindedly while she draped Jack with a blanket. "Did you have that when you came here?"

"Yes," she muttered and stared at Jack. "What were you two doing?"

"Being murdered," I hissed. "Well I was."

"By who? Are you okay?" Tooth worried, looking around. "Pitch?"

"Actually," I growled, looking pointedly at Jack. "By Frosty here." He clutched his stomach, leaning toward the hole in the ice. With sounds of pure disgust, he hacked and heaved until his stomach was purged of everything. I knelt by him and felt his forehead. It was a scorching temperature, something a man who just came out of ice shouldn't have had!

"Excuse me?" Tooth said.

"Help him home," I grabbed my cloak and draped it around Jack, who was now dry heaving. "Don't let anyone know what happened. I'll explain later. Right now I have some business to attend to."

. . .

Jack was a leaning between consciousness and darkness. He couldn't stand let alone walk back to the castle. So as the castle came into view he was curious how he was nearing it so quickly. It looked somewhat deformed, he noted. Swinging his head upward he saw tiny, pixie-like things. They were smaller than his hands and the wings beat so fast. They lost a few feet of altitude and then righted themselves.

"Woah girls, keep it together," a hoarsely sweet voice commanded, coming from below him. "Just a little bit longer." He gazed down and did a double take. The ground zoomed past him, yards away from where they moved. He looked back to the fairies and realized they were carrying him hundreds of feet above a hard, angry ground full of dirt and land that could kill him with only little falter.

He wanted to scream but black spots danced across his eyes. The chilling wind called out to him, urging the frozen man to reach inside and use his newfound powers. However, Jack knew of nothing and did just that.

When he was finally inside on his bed, he was able to pass out with grace and dignity. His dreams took him to another reality.

. . .

The frigid water washed through Jack's body, alerting his senses. He woke from what felt like a vivid nightmare, but in reality it truly happened. Jack – more of, his body – tried to kill his wife. He groaned, realizing the horrendous catastrophe he nearly committed. Not even realizing where he was, he inhaled deeply and received not air but water. Coughing, Jack realized his lungs were slowly shutting down yet images flashed across his eyes with perfect quality.

A booming and familiar voice echoed throughout his mind. "A wrong was done." Where had he heard that voice? It was slightly altered but he was sure he knew the person. He didn't spend long debating it because a new image appeared. It was a young boy with brown hair and green eyes as he stood on the cracking ice. Fear in his eyes, he fell through.

Jack knew that very well. Time sped forward. It showed Pitch swimming down and yanking him out of his trance, but somehow the voice shown a new light to the scene. "He shouldn't have done that…" Jack pondered. "It wasn't complete."

"Yes," purred the voice. "But with every wrong comes a new right. Elsa of Arendelle." Jack raised an eyebrow. Moon. That was his father's voice! "She is the key either to your destruction or your failure. You were so close, Jack Frost. Do not let Pitch get in the way. You had the right idea, but you must convey it to Elsa."

"Dad?" Jack felt like a little kid again, freezing in the snow and crying for his dad, not understanding the changes that occurred. "Dad, what's going on?"

"You are a spirit of the world, my son," Moon beamed. "You know what must occur."

Jack knew Moon didn't show the next image. Jack thought and it came to life on its own. It was he and Elsa, holding hands as they dove into the ice-cold water together. The ice was noticeably thicker, and a storm raged around them. They plunged into the depths to be stricken of their lives, however they both had grins written upon their faces.

"It's suicide," he protested.

"Not in the full scheme of it." Moon chastised. "Your kind does not die from mortal wounds like that unless, like Elsa, you are mortal. Protect her until the time is ripe."

"Wha-?" However, Jack was already drifting towards the surface at light speed.

"Trust the relatives…"

. . .

Why, Jack pondered, had Pitch saved his wife? He knew he needed her, but what for? What could she possibly have that he wanted? According to Moon, it was all or nothing. There was no compromise between Pitch and him. Elsa could help only one, and Jack liked his odds, however he barely had an idea of what to do. Even if the suicidal vision was true, the time wasn't 'ripe.' How, Jack wondered, would he ever know?

And their child. He doubted Moon knew about the child. If they did happen to jump in the water and blossom as Moon implied the baby could only die. By now, Jack could assume they would be a type of immortal, and immortal bodies did not change. Jack wanted a child. He wanted a family. He had one as a baby and watched as they faded away until he was only left with Kristoff, who liked Sven better than him. He wanted a family with Elsa, but the ice was thick in the middle of winter. Nine months would be in the late summer, and there was no way they could risk holding of Pitch for that long.

Jack shook his head. Maybe he was mad. After all, he was possessed earlier.

* * *

**Elsa' POV**

Throwing open the door to my room, I shoved the old woman through the door rudely. Secretly, I felt bad for being so handsy, but she nearly killed me and basically killed Jack a second time around, in the whole scheme of things. "You little witch!" I glowered. "Tell him, tell him what you did, _Thimble."_

She looked to Jack's pale form. Tooth was nursing by his side, giving him a bucket every time he began to regurgitate. She hobbled forward, concern written across her features. "Your majesty," she bowed weakly. "I do apologize for my actions. Please, hear me out."

I walked to Tooth, who handed me a wet rag. "He's doing better. He's also requested an emergency council with N-Clause, me, and a 'furry wise traveler' he found on the road." She explained in a hurry to leave.

"Is this your way of saying he's gone over the deep end?" I whispered. Tooth giggled, regaining some of her perky spirits.

"He sure taught you the goods." She left us alone, shutting the doors behind he. I went to the bucket of water and dipped it, draping the cloth along Jack's forehead while also continuing to glare at the witch.

"I am in touch with the old times." Thimble continued her prolonged story. "I know little _of _your kind but some of how they are made. To save us all from a world of darkness, the ice queen must delve into the depths of the cursed lake, whose waters always filled a thin layer of ice."

"And that would be me?" I scoffed. "Watch yourself, this sounds like an assassination attempt."

"I don't have the energy or resources to explain it to you. Instead, I cast a minor trickery spell on Jack to get the task done. The side effects will wear off soon," Thimble finished her story, looking expectantly between us. She wasn't the wise old lady I thought she was. Her magic was full of uncertainty and luck.

"You forgot two important assets," Jack hissed, his voice going rough. I glared at him. I knew things were escalating quickly considering the magic aura, but this was something totally unbelievable. It sounded like a sure-fire way to get me killed and not blame for it. "Thimble, for such misuse of magic, you are no longer aloud to practice in the name of Guardia. Now leave us."

My eyes went aflame. Thimble's held regret but not guilt. It infuriated me. There was no doubt in my mind that she would go straight back to practicing and eventually killing a person. "I insist I repay you for your troubles. I will send over the old books that may help you on your journey, though I do not know of their worth for my eyes are too weak to read anymore."

"Very well," Jack nodded his head, lifting himself to a sitting position. My mouth dropped open, but I kept my tongue. In all honesty, I was probably biased on the subject. She tried to kill me. What would you do? The guards escorted her out. "Leave us." They left patrol. I raised my eyebrow.

"If you think we are having sex tonight, you've got another thing coming," I scowled. That was the only reason we had the guards leave their posts.

"Could you light the torches?" It was midday but to ensure Pitch wasn't lurking in the shadows, I lit every last one. When that was done with, I moved the bucket out to our porch to keep the smell away and sat on his bed, praying his vomiting sessions were over with.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, taking his hand. It was ice cold. I nearly jumped out of my skin. His hands were no longer the temperature of death; they were literally as cold as ice in Antarctica during the long nights without days.

"It's been like that since I woke up," he sighed, hanging his head in his hands. "I'm cold, but the refreshing kind. It keeps me alert." My worried frown increased. I checked his heart rate and sure enough it was beating steadily. "Never mind me. Are _you _okay?"

"I have no reason not to be," I muttered, rubbing his hand between mine to see if it would warm. Instead, my hands grew heightened with chills. I looked back to Jack's face to see guilt spread across his features, as if it were I who was pushed into the water and came out a moving ice sculpture. "You know it was a spell, correct? The only reason you tried to kill me was because the witch cast a spell on you."

"Yet I still feel blood on my hands," Jack fell back against the bed. "I nearly killed you, but you have no resentment towards me, not even subconsciously?" I grabbed the bred and cup of wine before setting beside him. We positioned ourselves so that his head rested in my lap and I smiled grimly at him.

"None."

"You are mad," Jack ran his hands through his hair and left them there. I stiffened only slightly. His smile told me he could tell. His touchiness was all too new to me. "Elsa, Thimble almost had it correct."

"What do you mean?" I leaned over his head, smiling nervously.

"I saw a vision of my dad when I was in the ice," he explained. I had trouble deciding if that really happened or if he was just delusional. "It's me or Pitch. And you are the deciding factor."

"I don't understand," I sighed. Jack closed his eyes in thought.

"Something big happens when you and I – or you and Pitch – go into that pond together. It has to be good, otherwise he wouldn't advice us to got through with it."

"Why haven't we done it then?" I grinned at the idea of Pitch leaving us alone for good. I was itching to do just that, once Jack was better of course. Anything to get away from that creep – that pervert!

"The time has to be right," Jack murmured, still in a dream-like trance. Then his blue eyes shot open. "I don't think he knew about JJ."

I scowled even harder. "We are not naming our child J-J!"

"Jack Junior," he shrugged gleefully. I slapped his head. "Hey! Don't hurt the sick kid." I growled. "As I was saying, I have no idea what that will do to the baby. The vision showed us in the middle of winter."

I blinked a couple of times, ignoring the question. "How does this drive Pitch to sleep with me?"

"I wish I knew," Jack rolled on his side, peering up at me. "We need to do some research." He produced his large puppy eyes that got under my skin.

"And by we, you mean me?" He nodded his head. I kicked myself up, throwing his head forward and headed in the direction of the library.

"Ow!"

"Oh no, that wasn't me. It was JJ," I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for so many reviews! Keep them coming, please! As for the baby's gender and names, I love all the suggestions so much. It's given me some ideas as to where this will go. Idk if I told you all yet, but the one shots are posted. So let me know what you think. Any ideas are totally welcome. :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Peter Cottontail

**Chapter 13: Peter Cottontail Hopping Down the Bunny Trail**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

A changing was upon us. The first time it was noticed was on one of the numerous visits Pitch gave us. Jack and I were cooped up in the library, like we often did in the winter. Less people had problems because less people could even make it here to debate on. Less people also could get from place to place to steal and rob each other blind. It worked quite well for the royalty. In our time spent on ourselves, we would read book after book in hopes of gaining some explanation of what was happening to Jack.

He tossed a book to me. I slid it across the table back to him. He again tossed it my way, hitting me flat in the chest. "This is serious," I hissed.

"I'm serious when I say we've been through our entire selection and I'm bored." He huffed, nudging me with his foot. I sighed and repositioned my feet as far from his as I could get. Again, he kicked my seat, scooting me back. I groaned and moved tables, to which he only followed.

"Cut it out!"

"Make me," he hissed. I closed my book patiently, pretending to be the good little girl. When he wasn't looking, I beamed it at his face. Expecting it to hit him, I was quite surprised when it stopped in midair inches from his nose. Jack had a hand up, beginning to shield his precious face. Looking closer, we found that it wasn't just stopped; it was frozen solid.

"My, my, my, we have a surprise," sung the voice of the devil. "I see somebody has fallen into the lake one too many times."

Jack, still confused about his hands, stood from his chair. "What do you want, Pitch?"

He shrugged, dropping to the ground from a beam on the ceiling. As the two old brothers faced off I hurriedly lit each torch. "I come here for a warning. Jack Frost, you will have absolutely no control of your powers. The high possibility of harming somebody is too much to bear. Your wife's life – your _baby's_ life is at stake every second you grow stronger."

"And you grow weaker," he hissed. I glanced over my shoulder and could see the fear in his eyes.

"Not at all," Pitch laughed. He flung dust into the air, letting it swirl into shapes or fearsome creatures. "Elsa is a good source for my food, which you feed. Thank you by the way!" He blew a kiss my way and in a wave, all the torches I had just lit extinguished. I groaned and stomped toward him, relighting one torch and putting it behind my back.

"You'll never win. I'll die before I sleep with the likes of you," I stabbed the torch into his chest. It mainly just dissolved, but I could see the black particles in his face fall to the ground. It didn't kill him – we couldn't be that lucky – but it did get him away long enough for Jack and I to light the rest of the torches. That would keep him away.

Jack and I rushed to the table where we previously sat, staring at the book in awe. I grabbed his hands, examining them. They were perfectly normal, except for the part where they felt like ice. "You have actual powers," I muttered. "Try freezing this pen!"

He took it in his hands, closing his eyes and focusing. Jack's frown grew upon his lips as he sighed with defeat. I took in my hands, twirling it about before throwing it with dead accuracy at Jack. This time, he reached out towards it. A thin layer of ice spread upon the palm of his hand and the pen ran into that. We both looked at it with awe. "This is amazing!" Jack exclaimed.

"It seems to be only in defense." I noted. Jack tried to freeze the chair. It didn't work. We decided to do a little test with it. I threw pen after pen, however with each pen his ice grew less and less protective until…

"Ow!" He yelled. The pen had stabbed him in the shoulder. "How do you throw so hard?" Ignoring his complaining as he took the pen out of his shoulder, I paced the floor.

"This isn't good. These powers are so weak! If that's it, we are screwed! But if you gain more power, you could kill us!" I bit my nails and continued to ramble. "Does Pitch want those powers? How could you even transfer them? Oh, the townspeople! What will they think? How will they react? How-Jack!"

I turned around to find Jack pointing a finger at tuffs of his hair that stuck up. Each time, it frosted over a bit. He had the silliest grin on his face while he should be worried to death! "Huh? What?"

"Your powers, Jack!" I screeched.

"Right," he put his hand down. "What about them?" I groaned. "Stop worrying. They aren't dangerous!"

"Yet," I hissed.

"This is exactly what Pitch was talking about," Jack growled, standing to full height. I never noticed how tall he was before. I barely reached his shoulders and that was on my best days. It was suddenly intimidating now. His eyes locked with mine, causing me to instinctively shrink away. My mind wouldn't stop conjuring up ideas of what could occur with his powers. "Do you fear me?"

"Honestly, Jack, I do," I frowned. "You are so unpredictable: a crazy drunk, a possessed guy, foolish, and you aren't even human!" I took a step closer, putting on a determined-not-to-concede look. So maybe I was exaggerating on my fear. I just wanted to get him off his high horse.

"Me?" Jack sputtered. "My dad died, not my fault, I'm funny, and…oh yeah, not my fault!" He held himself so highly, though I supposed I shouldn't fault him for…any of it. The foolishness was, sadly, part of his personality.

"I need to know more. I'm tied into your powers at some length," I sighed. "What if I have to die to give them to you?" It was a thought that occurred to me late one night. We didn't know what would happen if we jumped in the ice together. He could get all my powers. In a way, that made sense. If I died beside him purposely my powers would transfer to the closest person.

"Then we'll find more," Jack sighed. My eyes trembled, sure that was the only way. I was a human girl. As if he could read my thoughts, his strikingly blue eyes spoke to me. "If that's the case, nobody is going into that ice."

I took a shuddering breath and, unconsciously, leaned forward. Jack wrapped his arms around me and I had to admit it felt nice. Funny Jack was a person who could help out in the small stressful decisions, like when to have my sister return without angering my parents, but in life or death moments he pissed me off. At least he wasn't always so lighthearted. He knew pain, more than me. He was deep enough to understand.

The second change occurred the late night when Astrid and Hiccup bid us a farewell, leaving the castle utterly empty besides the ruling two. When a girl is pregnant, she gets…urges, okay? I am still totally embarrassed for my behavior. It was not the type you see from the normal queen.

Jack and I were settling in for the night. It had been about two weeks since he fell through the ice and turned cold everywhere. We were reading like crazy trying to find information and had little time for our personal lives.

"That book is crap," Jack fumed over a detailed book that resulted in his untimely death. "I don't want to be the 'ice keeper of the underworld.'" His frown was so serious. I didn't take many myths into consideration, but he did.

"Poor baby," I pouted as I walked to my dresser. It was then. I was going to pull out a random nightgown as I had grown custom to the short, lacy, frilly things they called gowns here, but then an idea occurred to me. I sought out the black one, a favorite of Jack, and twirled it in my hand. When he came out of the bathroom, he jumped on the bed, exhausted. "Jack, I have another theory." It was so stupid of me. I should have just out and said I wanted to fuck. Instead, I decided to play a stupid seduction technique.

"And I just _love _hearing your theories," Jack said sarcastically. I frowned. "Tell me." I stood by his bedside, close to his laid out form.

"It's something I noticed a while ago. I think it has to do with the baby. I talked to Tooth and she agreed with me," I began. Then I outright said it. "My boobs are bigger." Commence eyebrows shooting to the sky, please. His face was priceless.

"I-wo…can I see?" Jack stuttered. It was a true statement. The maids had fumbled around making me a whole new set of lingerie and corsets. I nodded deftly and turned around so he could undo my dress. Most nights I did it myself in the bathroom with much struggle. Now the dress slid easily off me. I was about to turn around when he started undoing my corset. My heart pulsed. When it was finally off, Jack spun me around, keeping his hands at my waist. I looked just above his head, feeling most awkward. "Uh…um, yeah. They're bigger."

I put a faint smile on my lips with force. "Uh, thanks," I muttered. I turned to leave but his hands stayed on my hips. "Jack?"

"Yes," he said firmly, eyes still glued to my breasts. "Right, er, you know, the bathroom is kind of silly. You should just dress here." His eyes twinkled in delight. Well my plan seemed to be working. I nodded and slowly slipped on the skimpy little clothing. Just to ensure he was in the mood, I decided to crawl over his body to get to my side. I barely made it across his body before he spun me onto my back, pinning me at the waist. Our lips locked onto each other's without hesitation. "I saw right through your little move," Jack moaned into my lips. The coldness of his entire body pressed to mine was invigorating. Every little touch was so much more acute to me.

"I-," I gasped, breaking away. Jack grinned and pecked my lips before kissing down my neck.

I'd save you the juicy details. After all our desperation built up over the weak, we had a lot to cover in one little night. However, a new discovery was in the making. As he placed his member on the outside of my opening, a shiver ran through my spine. I shook it off, but when he entered, I shrieked as loud as I did the first night. Coldness enveloped me. It was everywhere, all starting in my vagina.

Jack knew the difference between my painful cry and pleasurable one well – don't ask. He didn't pull out in fear of hurting me. Hovering over my body, not daring to move an inch, he asked, "What? What happened?"

"You," I breathed deeply. I moved my hips slightly, trying to see if I could get used to it. I wasn't sure. "You're freezing." Jack got the whole picture then. He saw I needed a minute and simply stayed quiet. I was shocked at how long he could hold his body up all on his arms.

However, he grew impatient. "Elsa, this can't be good," Jack sighed. He flung the covers aside, peering between our bodies. "Oh fuck."

"What?" I asked and craned my neck upward, only to bump into Jack's. I groaned and fell back on the bed. The coldness was spreading it felt like.

"I don't mean to alarm you, baby," Jack whispered. "But there's actual frost spreading down your thighs." I wanted to faint. "I have an idea." He slowly started to move in and out. It wasn't helping but it wasn't hurting. I nodded, closing my eyes to let him know it was okay. As he sped up, heat was produced between our bodies. But by the time he was finished, I was so focused on the cold that I didn't get any pleasure out of it. Jack fell against me and I was reminded again of the coldness. It had struck deep within my soul, not just on the outskirts of my body.

"Now this," I sat up, straddling his waist, "will be a problem."

Jack panted, holding up a finger to catch his breath. _He_ had no problem getting a rise out of that. "Did it hurt?" I shook my head. "That was the best sex I've ever had. _Shit_." I blushed, feeling oddly used. It most likely had something more to do with the fact that his dick was now an ice sculpture rather than my big boobs, however he did come to those as well. I rolled my eyes. Finally, Jack opened his eyes and sat up a bit. His hands rested on the lower part of my back as I pouted, slowly going south. "Don't worry. I have other methods, Els."

"But fucking used to be fun," I whined. Jack looked insulted. I was quick to patch it up. "No, I mean – look, I love you Jack but you are _freezing_ and-,"

"What did you just say?" A huge ass grin appeared on his face. My mouth hung open midsentence.

"That we can't have sex," I groaned.

"No," Jack pestered, wagging his finger at me. He rolled us over so he was pinning me down. I sighed, crossing my arms and looking up at him. "You said you loved me."

"Did I?" I said, my voice rising in pitch. I hadn't even noticed. Did I love him? No, I told myself, not really. It just slipped out in the heat of the moment.

"You did," Jack nodded, kissing my forehead. "So, pray tell, do you?" My eyes went wide. The only real love I knew in my life was for Anna. If anything happened to her, I couldn't cope with it. Obviously, I didn't rely on her for sex either and never thought of her in that way. Jack, on the other hand, was my source of sex and fun, also a lot of debate. "Let me phrase it this way. What would you do if I died?"

It wasn't an 'if' kind of question. I truly thought he died in that ice two weeks ago. I answered him honestly even though it was an embarrassing answer. "I'd cry. And I – let's not think about this." I wouldn't be able to rule the kingdom without him, much the same if switched around. Also, I didn't know how long I could hold out on Pitch.

"Exactly," Jack randomly kissed my lips. We never had random kisses. If we kissed, we were having sex. "You can't stand the thought of losing me." I punched his shoulder. "Hey, it's no skin off my back to admit it. I love Elsa the ice queen!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. I cringed. "Can you admit to it knowing I love you?"

"No," I stuck out my tongue. Gazing at his frowning form, I realized I probably did love him. He was one of the most attractive men I had ever seen. Jack was funny and genuinely cared for his country and people, along with being a family man. He helped me stand up to my parents even in the face of demise of his. "I'm sorry Jack, I simply can't love you."

Then there was the other side of him. The side where he got carried away resulted in something that could only break my heart if I did love him. The side where he wasn't human and could do things and feel things humans couldn't scared me. Overall, we simply didn't have time for love. It was that simple; we weren't naive.

The last noticeable change didn't occur to Jack. It occurred in our relatives. We were in a meeting, deciding how to end the war with the Japanese, when Tooth and Claus interrupted. Since the wedding of their daughter, they had so much time to themselves. While Rapunzel and Flynn were still being treated as children, they were doing that in Flynn's kingdom. "Jack, Elsa, Pitch has struck again."

We followed them to the guard's training facilities to find every recruit dead by fault of suicide. "Why on earth would they all kill themselves?" I gasped, checking their pulses. They were most certainly gone.

"Fear. They no like Pitch fear," Claus said in his heavy accent. My face sagged, looking up at the concerned people.

"We have to do something," I hissed. It had been nearly two months since Pitch saved my life. In that time, my stomach had grown and winter had progressed. "He will stop at nothing." Nobody wanted to say aloud in the unluckiness that Pitch was lurking in the shadows, but we knew that sooner or later, Pitch could strike on our friends. I felt that need to boot Astrid back to her land and delay Anna's arrival. Still there were many people around to be hurt.

"We want private meeting. Midnight," Claus hissed, though it echoed throughout the room. Tooth then hissed that it should be an hour before. Jack and I, of course, agreed, but we wondered. What could they know that we didn't?

So we snuck out of the castle unnoticed together and headed to our favorite meet up spot. Instead of going all the way back to the spot we shared our first kiss, we decided to simply meet up in the almost-cave that had two entrances, with a frozen waterfall covering it. Once inside, we were in our own world. Tooth and Claus appeared out of nowhere. Literally, I was pretty sure there was no back entrance to the cave, but we didn't have time to question it.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Tooth looked to Claus.

His expression was oddly serious. "It's about Pitch."

"No," Jack muttered. "I thought it was about your pet yeti Chuck." I elbowed him. "What do you know?"

Tooth glanced worriedly between Claus and Jack. She began. "He is only growing stronger. This isn't just about you two or your country." I was puzzled as to why she spoke as if it wasn't her country, as if she wasn't a citizen here. "It's something much bigger."

"Prophecy tells all. Pitch rise and we fall," Claus nodded.

"Who is 'we'?" I asked.

"The guardians," Tooth wrung her hands, as if she was speaking too much. We were about to question them when a rumbled under our feet started. The tremor grew bigger and Tooth pushed us aside just in time for a hole the size of Claus' body o open up and out jumped…a kangaroo. It stood taller than Jack but shorter than Claus. His ears were like a rabbit but proportional to his size. With a little armor over his body, the rest was covered in fur. "Bunnymund!"

"Ah, big Bunny," Claus patted the large animal on the back. Blinking, I realized that scene actually happened. "Good. Explain."

"_What is that thing?"_ I shrieked and shrunk back into Jack, who then stumbled and fell.

"What an asset…" the thing they addressed as a bunny muttered. How could he be a _bunny? _This guy had an Australian accent, which only assured my guess that he was indeed a kangaroo. "Seriously, she's the size of a toothpick. I could squash her in one-."

"You just scared her," Tooth hissed.

"What's he doing here?" Jack asked, helping me up.

"We are the remaining Guardians," the thing stepped forward, looking me up and down. He experimentally tried lifting up my dress, for which I yelped and kicked him. He cringed.

"Forget the kangaroo," Jack exclaimed. "Tell us about Pitch!"

"Hey mister ice cube," shoved Bunnymund. "I'm a _rabbit." _Jack shrugged and backed up, keeping the small smile on his face. He inched towards me.

"Peter Cottontail," I hissed. Jack chuckled and slung an arm around me in approval. The fella was all but hopping with anger. Jack started humming the familiar tune.

"Let's ditch them. Who needs ice anyway?" Bunnymund spat.

"Now don't be jealous, Bunny," Tooth chided. She sighed. "Bunnymund has been doing some recon on Pitch. He knows a lot about your past."

"Between Jack and Pitch?" I asked. She confirmed it. Sighing, I looked to the tall figure. The guy didn't seem happy about it but finally he did agree to explain.

"We were all brought into the Guardian clan by the big guy in the sky, Mr. Moon," he began. I felt Jack's body tighten around me. It was odd. Since he said he loved me aloud, he's been clingier and touchier, always hugging me and kissing me at random. I let it slide figuring nothing of it. After all, there wasn't much of me that he hadn't touched. "At the delicate age of nine, Pitch was subconsciously an evil child. Jack, a snarky six year old, was his enemy. Pitch lived with his older sister and she decided to have Jack's family over for dinner in their large mansion. While his sister went to bring out the dinner in the kitchen, a fire struck. In order to buy time, Jack closed the door leading to the hall that went to the kitchen where the fire was coming from, trapping Pitch's sister inside. Pitch listened in horror at the pounding on the door made from the trapped girl who burned alive, but he couldn't do a thing. The door was bolted shut. Thankfully, the somehow 'brilliant' Jack found a way out and he led the way with Pitch alongside, the family a ways behind.

"Pitch was still grieving over murdered sister. He wanted Jack to burn with her, but he was also cunning. He knew if Jack burned so did he. Instead, he settled for letting the child lose exactly what he did: his only family. Just as they escape, Jack held the door for his family to leave, but Pitch, ever so strong, shoved him aside and locked the door. Jack's family died that night."

Neither of us knew what to think. It couldn't have been true. I saw Jack's dad and brother, Kristoff. They were his family, not these people in the story. Jack, however, felt the story enter his bones with disgust. His hands were shaking and it wasn't even over.

Bunnymund continued on with a deep breath. "According to Pitch's journals, Moon had overseen all of it, watching as the two orphans fought each other. He transformed himself into a human person and stopped both children. Much like Tooth does with teeth, he collected all of the memories of the children and locked them away, but at the same time swiping their minds clean of every little detail. He let their personalities stay, but the kids forgot their childhood. Instead, Moon replaced them with fake memories, the same ones Jack remembers today."

"You're lying!" Jack snarled. "Nobody would do something like that!"

"J-Jack," Tooth inched forward. "He's telling the truth. This much we know. We were told to make lives twined in with your memory. We didn't know why, just that you were important."

Jack stumbled backwards, separating himself from us all. "Are you saying my childhood is fake? My dad? My nonexistent mom? What about your kid, Tooth?"

She looked ashamed now. Claus spoke up. "She not ours." My jaw dropped. These people…if what they spoke were true… Even if it had good intensions, how could you simply steal a child's beginning memories? Why?

"We," Tooth motioned between herself and the big Russian guy, "aren't even married. Rapunzel isn't our biological daughter, but we love the orphan just the same."

"Stop!" Jack shouted. "This is ridiculous."

"I'm not done, mate," Bunnymund sighed regretfully. "Moon spared your lives. Pitch would kill Jack and then he would die of hunger weeks later. They are you memories. Once you turn into a full Guardian, you get them back. I already spoke to the big guy."

My anger pulsed. I wasn't sure if it was even a good idea for him to get his memories back. "Don't you have any idea as to what this will do to Jack? He'll have two different childhoods!"

"My dad didn't lie to me," Jack stuttered. If I believed anything, it was that Moon definitely kept things from him. I wasn't sure if this story was all true, but I did know Jack didn't have the same childhood he thought he had. These people didn't even realize what they did was bad.

"Jack," Tooth crooned and tried to comfort the bottled up guy. He shook her hand off his shoulder faster than lightening. I was afraid he was about to hurt her.

"Don't." He growled and stormed off. I watched in agony as he tore through the snow faster than lightening. He released a yell and kicked the ground. In a flash of powder, all the snow turned to hard ice. Jack thought nothing of it and ran off faster. I wanted to go after him but nothing could comfort the guy, not even me.

"You!" I seethed. "You people did this to him! How could you do that? It's not humane at all! Guardians my ass-,"

Being lifted into the air from my shoulders abruptly silenced me. I looked up to see Claus' frowning face. "Girl, hush."

"We protect the kids, not the guardians," Bunnymund snorted. I jumped down and wanted to kick the horrid creature. These people thought they did Jack a favor. That's what irked me the most. They didn't care to apologies or even tell it in a more sympathetic way.

"He was a kid!" I hissed. I looked at the big, guilt-filled soviet guy. "Claus knows!"

"My name's not Claus," he admitted, rubbing his arm. I groaned and fell to the ground in exhaustion. "It is North, little lady."

"Perfect," I muttered. "Who are you people?" My eyes met each of theirs. They held a glint of glee that seemed oddly suppressed. Something held back their full emotions.

"Don't you recognize us, sweet heart?" Bunny snorted. He held his arms out to Tooth and North. With a grin, Tooth slowly shifted until she was no longer the Tooth I knew and loved. Her pixie features were there, but she no longer stood; proportional to her human size, hummingbird wings of multiple colors kept her hovering. Her outfit was the definition of colorful and even extended to her face.

North took less time to change as he only had to done his Santa-resembling outfit, though there were major tweaks. With his bare arms bulging, I saw he held pictures on them… No, I wouldn't ask. "Recognize us yet?" North chuckled, his laugh resembling…

"Santa?" I snorted. As a child, I didn't believe much folklore. "The tooth fairy? And what? Was I correct, Peter Cottontail?" I racked my mind for any more tales I was told. The only one I enjoyed was about this guy who had powers over a certain season, but it was all forgotten now.

"Easter _Bunny," _Bunnymund hissed. "She's as bad as Frost!"

"Oh, there's one more," Tooth fluttered to me. "Sandy the sand man. That's why we're here."

"Why?" I asked.

"He missing," North huffed. A sandman went missing. Splendid.

* * *

**A/N: So was the last chapter just bad? There was barely four reviews, guys. I hope you like this better. Please, tell me what you think is bad if you don't like it. The way the plot is going? What?**

**To Gracieloveme: The whole instant pregnant thing was a mistake on my part. I was wondering when somebody would notice actually. And about the Frozen universe, honestly I never loved that universe. I never loved the Rise of the Guardians universe either. So this is my little mix of it. I would go back to the light version of this, but then the plot wouldn't work and would be worthless. I can't stand to write just a bunch of nothing. Sorry :/**

**Please review, follow, PM, or favorite. It makes things so much easier to write! Btw, I have officially broken the writers block…just in time for finals. **


	15. Chapter 14: MIA

**Chapter 14: MIA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

If we counted it up, we now had two people missing. When I made it back to the castle, I got a note to look out for Kiara and to notify Simba if I saw her. I highly doubted she was abducted. It had to be that she ran away, but I was annoyed with all these missing people. When I entered my room, I was surprised to find Jack lying naked on the bed, face down and moaning in pain. I hurriedly shut the door and went to his side.

"Jack," I pestered. He groaned for his role call. "How are you feeling?" I was very worried for his state of mind. He was just told his entire childhood was literally a lie. It wasn't an exaggeration. Everything he remembered.

"How can he do that?" Jack moaned. I sat by side, rubbing his shoulders. "He's my dad…but he's not." The pain in his voice physically hurt me. "What about Kristoff, huh? I don't know any of my family."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It wouldn't be okay. That was the thing. It could only get worse from here. I hated what Moon did. He did this for personal gain, to add to his collection of Guardians. However, I'm glad he wasn't dead.

Jack flipped over, head in hands. We stayed quiet for the longest time just staring into the other's eyes. I could see his agony all in them. "What do you think the real people were like?" His whisper grated at my bones. I took his hand and squeezed.

"They were joking people who didn't care if they were poor or rich," I said. "They loved and lot and often. They had a full, happy family."

"Until they died," Jack dropped his hands. I nodded carefully. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks. "Why did they do this to me? Couldn't I have just died in peace?" I frowned at that and flipped him over, massaging his shoulders.

"I don't want you dead," I hissed. "My life would be hell without you." I truly meant it. Jack made things so much freer and easier. Sure he was the reason I got into this mess with Pitch, but I had a feeling Pitch would have come for me either way. Fate brought me to Jack, I realized. Otherwise, I would have blindly given in to Pitch without knowledge of destroying the utterly beautiful Jack Frost.

Jack turned over and I straddled his torso so I could keep massaging his shoulders. He gazed at me the entire time, sadly and thoughtfully. "I loved them, Elsa. Am I supposed to stop?"

"No," I shook my head. "Love extends further than the family. You spent the majority of your life with Kristoff and Moon. Of course you'll always love them. Once you get the memories back, you will only have more people to love."

Jack sighed in exhaustion. "I'm not sure it works that way. My heart might burst."

I paused thoughtfully. He needed somebody he trusted. He needed to know I was truly here for him. Jack needed me even further than the throne. He just didn't know it. I had never been needed before, but I loved it. We were married and we loved spending time together. Tooth was right after all. That's all love was: being there for one another when they needed it most. That's just what I did. "Then you make sure you love the people who are alive and who love you with all their hearts…like me."

"What?" Jack sighed, trying to figure out my hints.

I stopped my hands and leaned down close to his face. "I love you, Jack Frost. I've decided it and I'm sticking to it, no matter how much strain you put on my heart." I could have easily denied it, but it was what it was whether it had a term or not. Love wasn't a word that suddenly made you love something. Love was a description of a wild emotion nobody but God alone could control. "And I'm here for you no matter what. So…" My eyes searched his distant ones. "If love had confused you, just know that somebody real and here loves you for all she has."

Jack gained a slight smile as his shoulders relaxed. His chest took two deep breaths before utterly concaving. "Thank you," the faint, white lips mouthed. He pulled me down and we held each other for hours upon hours. Love wasn't talking or kissing. It had nothing to do with physical parts of a relationship like I had worried. Love depended on two people's devotion for one another, its resistance and hold. That's what we had.

I lied there on his chest, feeling the cold tears drip down his cheeks and onto my hair. Jack had an indescribable pain, one that words couldn't comfort. Contradicting my thoughts, I realized love did depend on physical touch, if only for comfort and less of lust.

Love was an ever changing, heart-wrenching thing. Many people loathed it. Many people envied it. We bathed in it for the time it decided to bless upon us.

* * *

Everyone was going insane over Kristoff's disappearance. Jack was finally brought out of his deep, mourning slumber to search for his only brother left. Though they weren't brothers by blood, Jack said he loved him still. At first, thought Pitch took him. However, our minds were changed when we realized there would be no use. Pitch didn't need anything from Jack; he needed it from me. Kristoff held weak ties to me.

It was during the time Jack was gone that I got a surprise arrival. My hopes elevated and were in desperate needs of a visit from my dear sister. I tried not to show my frown when I was met only with Astrid and Hiccup. I assumed the only reason they didn't alert me was because their dragons were in hibernation. I greeted them with welcome arms.

"I had no idea you were coming," I gushed, latching onto Astrid. My lack of girl friends at the castle put a damper on my mood sometimes. My spirits rose as we talked. "What is this for anyhow?"

Astrid looked to Hiccup, who blushed a deep shade of raspberry red. "We are on our honeymoon," she all but whispered. I shrieked, literally jumping up and down, covering my mouth in mockery of their 'surprise.'

"I called it! If Kiara ever visits she owes me two gold nuggets!" I squealed. When they left the castle not two months ago, they were only fuck buddies. Somehow that escalated quickly. "Details, my friend, details!"

"Hiccup, why don't you find Jack and have him prepare for the meeting," Astrid looked over her shoulder.

"He's not here," I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in tow. "Is something the matter?"

Astrid took a deep breath and stopped her walk. "Pitch visited Berk."

I frowned deeply. He had no reason to visit them. All Pitch wanted was our powers, not even a kingdom to rule or a family to love. Truthfully, I suspected he wanted the powers in order to gain true revenge on Jack, but I hadn't voiced my opinion of that to Jack yet. He already suffered enough and then some. "Why? What was he looking for?" I hissed, ushering them to the open clearing where it was brightest.

Hiccup explained. "We just found two huge chests full of old handwritten books. Our people discarded of the stuff unrelated to dragons and armor so we didn't get a good look at it. Pitch knew about our shipment and reeked havoc on our people until we told him where we put the useless ones."

"How did he torment your people?" I asked in a concerned manner. Truthfully I was curious. We knew he could blend with shadows and bend the rock to his will, but obviously that wasn't all he could do. He could take down fleets of men in armor and armed. There was no doubt in my mind that he was at full power, yet we knew less than half of it.

Astrid looked at her feet in annoyance. Hiccup again spoke. "It was in everybody's dreams. People would scream for hours from a simple nightmare. At night and alone a person would suddenly see his worst nightmare. One person tried to commit suicide to get free. If you knew Vikings, you'd know it takes a lot to bring a guy to tears, Elsa."

I gulped. These powers weren't totally unusual to me. Pitch once killed two guards by fear, but I had assumed he threatened to kill them painfully if they didn't take their lives quickly. This was something totally new altogether. "All he was after were books?" I repeated. They nodded in unison. I needed those books. If he wanted them they would be of use to me. "Did you give it to him?"

"Yes," Astrid sighed. She looked around weary of Pitch. I had no doubt she was one of the ones persecuted with his torments.

"Jack is searching for Kristoff right now," I bit my lip. What did they want me to do? We had utterly no power over that demon. "You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I insist at least one night."

"No," Astrid blurted. I took a closer look at her. There were rings under her eyes and her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks. "We, uh, we're eager to get to our vacation spot. We just figured you needed to know."

I frowned sadly. The castle was getting really lonesome. "Dinner then and you are on your way," I didn't give them a choice to debate. It was just in time. We sat down together and enjoyed a good meal. "Did you know Kiara is missing?"

Astrid almost choked on her food. "What? It's got to do with Kovu, doesn't it? That stupid girl!" I nodded in agreement.

"It's been a couple of weeks and I still haven't heard back from her parents," I sighed. My true guess was that she was spending time in Kovu's lands. If she had any brains she would try to form some alliance out of this or at least peace.

"She will be the death of us," Astrid shook her head. "Got any wine?" She knew we wouldn't have the Viking's drink, which tasted like beer to other people, but don't mention that to them. I nodded and got a servant to bring it out to them. "None for you? I would've figured Jack got you stuck on that stuff."

I blushed and shook my head. "I'm telling you it does a number on an unborn child," I said. Both of their eyes popped out of their heads.

"You're pregnant?" Hiccup stuttered. I nodded as if it were obvious. My stomach was kind of protruding, or at least I had thought.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong; kids were awesome. But I wasn't even eighteen years old! If we weren't a ruling couple, Jack and I wouldn't be having this baby. However, I would love my child like any other, it was just taking some getting used to.

"Thank goodness," Astrid clamped me on the back, laughing. "I thought you were gaining some weight there, Elsa." I giggled and smiled genuinely. It wasn't until then that I realized how much I missed my friends. The sad thing was that there would be no getting them back. I was ruling. Astrid was ruling. Kiara was missing but would soon be ruling, if her dad didn't kill her first. There would never be times spent late at night plotting a way to get me out of my lessons or pranking one another.

So I watched them leave and settled back alone in the castle reading late into the night. These books weren't old enough. They were useless. Sighing, I fell to sleep in the library where dreams were sent to disturb me.

. . .

I stood by the lake, my stomach noticeably larger, hand in hand with Jack. With two smiles on our faces, we took a step in and jumped. In the water, the breath was knocked out of me. Jack and I drowned alongside each other. I wanted to scream, to do something, but there was nothing to be done. I wasn't in control of this body or this dream. I only watched as the two took their lives.

Suddenly, both of our eyes popped open. Moonlight filtered into the water from above, casting heavy light on our frames. Floating to the surface, we climbed onto the ice, breathing heavily. I looked to Jack, growing a smug smile, only to find it wasn't the Jack Frost I knew. He had brown, tattered hair and green eyes, with rosy red cheeks. His entire body was shivering to the bone yet I felt nearly nothing but the normal refreshing feeling of the winter winds.

"Jack?" I asked. His eyes turned to me in horror and his body convulsed. I screamed and shook him, trying to get the boy to stop seizing, but there was no end. He died right in front of me, the cold and the energy drained away. His medallion reflected my horrid figure. I was the one with snow-white hair and bright blue eyes. He transferred all the power, all the energy keeping him alive into my dreadful frame. I took his life…

I wept over his body for hours until I noticed that I was moving freer and lighter. I struggled to get to my feet and felt around my stomach. Nothing. My stomach was as flat as a rock with no life inside. An ear-bursting scream was let loose from my throat as I felt to the ground in agony. There was no baby inside. Nothing was growing and breathing inside. The child was dead and gone, frozen to death and shriveled away. I killed my child. I killed my love. And it was all because of my greed for power.

. . .

I woke with a scream, sitting up with tears running down my eyes. I clutched my hand to my heart in hopes it would slow. My hand slowly reached for my stomach, scared that it will be flatter than the ice I previously stood on. My breath exhaled loudly when I felt the familiar curve.

I fell back down and closed my eyes. It was deadly silent. I tried to get a hold of myself. Whatever that dream meant, it couldn't have been good. I felt a creeping suspicion like somebody was watching me, just a little itch on my neck.

"Boo," his voice grated in my ears. My eyes flew open to see Pitch hovering over my head so close I wanted to whack it. Again a scream came from me and I rolled off the beanbag chairs, scrambling to my feet in a hurry. "Nightmare?"

"Just a bad dream," I huffed, clutching my heart. His smirk told it all. I raised my eyes to his lurking, obscure body. "You did that, didn't you?"

"I'm only showing you the future," Pitch laced his words with the aura of care, but I knew he could care less for my feelings. "Elsa the ice queen, floating free around the world. Alone. That's all you've ever known, correct? Being caught up in your lessons, day after day, hour after hour until exhaustion took its toll and you couldn't do more than shut out your sister who was craving that sister bond that you may never make up to her."

My forced my eyes to his, trembling in horror. That agony would rip away at me for the rest of my eternal life if I did what it asked. Going into that lake would mean the death of Jack, our child, and my sanity. But what other options did we have? Let Pitch win or be haunted by the devil for the rest of our little lives?

"Get out!" I picked up a book and launched it at his head. It flew straight through. How on earth we were supposed to fight a monster that was nothing more than dust? Anger built inside me. He would cause my family, one I was certain I wanted now, despair and torment for our entire existence without thinking for a second about it. "I will not nor will I ever sleep with you!"

Pitch seemed to have floated straight into my face, feigning to grow an idea. "There is another way, my dear."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, my hands shaking. His entire form sent waves of fear and dread seeping through my body. The nightmares he sent to me, I dreaded, would some day hold truth. If he could see into my future, won't he anticipate every move we held against him? Unless we had something that would work even without surprise, how could he lose?

He black teeth smiled down at me. "In order to transfer your power – the same power that will never be unlocked inside your pesky human body – you must announce your love for me. See, nature has these pesky rules all rotating around the precious moments of love." He smirked. "Marriage or bedding would have been enough, but they've made one more exceptional rule just for picky people like my dearest Elsa."

My throat clamped up in its throat. I knew exactly what he would say. If one loved another more than anything, they would love him more than their own life, more than anyone's life. They would do anything for him. Sacrifices weren't anything uncommon in my day and age. Some rituals that would forever be looked down upon were mass murders. They showed more devotion to the reasoning than simply taking one's life, even it be herself. I fell back into the wall, trembling at his request. I needed an out, but murdering one, let alone many, innocent person was a task that I could never life with myself if I even considered the notion.

Laughter chirped from above, devilish, horrid laughter. "Do not fear me, my queen. It's something much less valuable." His mind reading frightened me. How a person could hear thoughts unspoken seemed impossible. "Fear is arguably the most transparent emotion." I clenched my eyes shut in hopes he would just disappear. "Oh Queen of Arendelle, oh Ice Queen of the world, all you have to do to relieve yourself of these thoughts – of these responsibilities and consequences, of these deaths is a feat which many before you have taken."

"Taken?" I whispered, clutching my ears. I was so convinced this would be the only way to escape. His words seemed so easy, as if nothing would be taken as a price for the act. I wanted relief so badly I nearly agreed to a deal I did not know. My mind washed away in a blur. All I could think was the lives of my loved ones spread out before me. All that captivated my mind was the idea of fighting against all Pitch's power and failing miserably that our ancestors upon ancestors would pay in withering pain for days on end.

"Your life, my love." His teeth glinted. "Take your life and nobody will pay. Your birth started it all. It is your duty – your responsibility to end it all with one slit of your wrist."

One slit was all it took. "For me," Pitch conjugated a blade of blackness and laced it into my hand.

All it came down to was my futile, worthless life.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFY! I didn't even realize you all are fully caught up! I need to start writing. I'm not close to finishing the next chapter so wish me extra time, people! Sorry for the delayed update. I have very limited time to reach the computer.**


	16. Chapter 15: I've Fallen & I Can't Get Up

**Chapter 15: I've Fallen and I Can't Get Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

Jack just arrived back at the castle with two very reluctant 'prisoners.' Elsa would be furious when she found out what they did deep in the forest. He probably should have blamed himself for not paying enough attention to his brother. "You need a job," Jack decided. The kid could get himself into such trouble without one. Anna trailed behind, looking especially guilty. "And you need some lessons with your sister."

"No she doesn't," Kristoff defended his love. Jack rolled his eyes. The two had sealed their engagement before one was even decided. "Jack, don't fetch her parents. They'll want her to wait until she's seventeen. We want to be together now."

Jack turned around, staring the couple down. Their clenched hands were amusing. Anna was barely older than his little cousin who got married all but two weeks ago. If she _lived_ here, however, that would be the ruling. He knew what he had to do and didn't like it. "As a citizen of Arendelle, Anna must wait. However, if you two can convince her parents to let her live here without mentioning your plans for marriage, we can legally marry her as soon as possible."

Anna squealed, jumping up and down. "That's a big if," he sighed. "Your father hates Elsa currently, so I wish you good luck. Now go off for dinner." Jack watched them file into the front gates. He was about to head that way as well, but something caught his attention. Blackness slowly trickled out the windows of a room. _Pitch_. It was from his bedchamber that had the fog of Pitch pulsing within it. He went off on a full sprint towards his room, knowing exactly what he'd face. It seemed to happen every time her left!

He never should have left Elsa alone. Hadn't Jack learned his lesson last time? He'd kill Pitch. Whatever he was doing, it was terrible. Why wasn't she screaming? Why wasn't Elsa doing anything to prevent the blackness from spreading? Turning a corner, he saw the door of his room. Five dead guards were littered around it. From the cracks streaks of black light snuck away. He pounded futilely on the door. Nobody seemed to hear him except Pitch, who cackled effortlessly.

He wanted to run through the door, but his strength outmatched Pitch's magic. There was something more than a lock keeping him out. Screaming with rage Jack ordered half the guards to work on the castle and the other half to lift him upward. Using a human latter, he was able to reach the top of the support beams. He ran along those and broke through the glass at the top, entering the room. Jack reached an invisible wall, not letting him go any further.

His eyes betrayed his him, showing him the exact fears he prayed never occurred. There Elsa stood, eyes holding onto Pitch's. She was in a dream-like state. Her hands unsheathed a hunting knife. "Elsa! Stop! Get away from him!" Jack screamed, pounding on the misty wall of black that was slowly forming, clouding his vision.

She didn't hear a word he said, but Pitch did. He grinned, winking Jack's way and sent more clouds of black to him. Jack screamed louder, using his feeble ice powers to try and counter the black wall. "Elsa! Don't do this! You have to live," Jack begged and pleaded. He rammed his shoulder into the wall repeatedly. Just as Elsa gently pressed the knife to her wrist the wall filled in. Jack's heart seemed to expand and his breathing increased.

Elsa was killing herself and he couldn't do a thing about it. His love of his life was dying, taking his child along with her. Jack just stood by watching, doing virtually nothing. Tears fell down his face as she stood, climbing against the wall. Pitch did this to her. He tainted her innocent mind. It was his fault.

Jack screamed, letting the world know of his agony. His fist pounded against the wall that was slowly melting away. He noticed a slow line of blood was trailing down his neck, just enough to show on his shirt. Ignoring his mysterious wounds, he continued hitting the wall. Pitch would die tonight, he vowed. Elsa would not die in vain.

He hit and kicked and threw his body against the wall countless times, making his head fuzzy. The blood was flowing down his neck barely faster. He could almost feel a mystical knife making a slash against his skin. Finally, the wall broke open and Jack went tumbling through, falling off the beams and onto the floor below. He landed in a tuck and roll, feeling oddly comforted by the ground instead of…well pancaked.

His eyes searched the room. Pitch stood with his back to him, screaming into a corner. Jack grabbed the closest weapon he found – a large piece of wood – and ran to Pitch, swinging the stick with full force. Of course, it went straight through him, however it hit a person, somebody standing solid. Jack opened his previously closed eyes to see one of the happiest sights of his life; he hit Elsa on the head!

Pitch's black essence had been scared away, along with any traces left. Guards flooded inside just in time to see Jack catch Elsa in his arms. Immediately, he sorted out what happened. For some reason, Elsa had not actually killed herself so Pitch cornered her. When he disappeared, she stood up right into the slam of his weapon. "I need a medic!" Jack yelled, cradling his delicate wife in his arms. She checked her pulse: strong and steady. By the time a nurse arrived, he'd set her on the bed.

Anna and Kristoff came running inside. Anna took one look at Elsa and dropped to her knees by the bedside. "Who did this to her?" she clutched her sister's hand, trying her hardest not to sob. Jack didn't acknowledge either sibling. He got caught up running a wet cloth over Elsa's forehead. He could tell she was slowly coming to.

The head guard stepped forward and awkwardly said, "Jack Frost, my lady."

Jack glared but didn't take the effort to aim it at him. Anna gasped and marched around the bed, ready to put a beating into the cold young adult. Kristoff held her back. "How dare you!? My father will declare war on you times-,"

"Would you have rather me let Pitch persuade Elsa into killing herself?" Jack hissed with an iciness nobody in the room could match. Everyone stayed silent, even Anna, though she still made herself noticed by clinging onto both of Elsa's hands. Jack's undeterred devotion of staring at the unconscious girl irked Anna enough to distract her from the many questions she needed to ask. For example: when did Pitch become such a huge problem?

A silent moan came from the girl on the bed. Everyone turned to look at her fluttering eyes, worried and curious for the explanation of how she refused Pitch's trance.

"Fuck." Elsa's first words from being knocked out.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

A huge stinging pain pulsed in the back of my head. I could hear some minor screaming, which pushed me forward to wake. Despite the devotion people have for sleep, being knocked out was nothing close to sleep. It was sudden and harsh, leaving my head spinning even in my dreams. By the time I was able to open my eyes, my stomach had had enough of the fake spinning and purged all of its contents.

Once that was over with, I felt exhausted and hot. The cool hands holding my hair back were the ones I clung to, though I knew the familiar ones resting on my shoulder were my sister's. "Anna?" I whispered, looking up from the bucket of vomit. Her red locks hung around her worried face, making her look even more childish than I pictured my baby sister. She smiled feebly and sat on the bed beside me, pulling me in for a hug. I forced myself not to groan as the heat multiplied. "What are you…?"

"Me?" she skirted the subject. "What the hell happened to you?" I looked up at the people staring down at me. Kristoff was actually watching Anna. The guards were watching Jack. Jack was watching my forehead where sweat beads were forming. The nurses were eyeing the bucket under my feet. Anna was just watching me.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, looking at my hands. "I woke from a nightmare to Pitch…and he convinced me things would be okay if I wasn't here." Now Jack was really looking at me. I could feel his eyes like they shot out beams of ice. Looking into the blue orbs, I found my memory clearing from the haze. "I – I know now it was a stupid thought, but he was so convincing…"

As eyes fell on me, the heat intensified. I was more or less accompanied with either the coldness of the castle or Jack's coolness from his touch. Touching Anna was like sitting by a baking oven. "How did you stop it?" Jack asked with such little sympathy it surprised me. Of all people, he had also been possessed, if that was what you wanted to call it.

I stuttered under his gaze. "Uh, I just remembered that I had a family now…and that Pitch wouldn't understand that." I pieced the puzzle together. Pitch used my loneliness to get to me. He never realized that family wasn't just from blood. Somehow, my body was able to remember that and use it against his powers. "I just remember dropping the blade. Then he yelled and forced me to a corner…then something came at me and things went black."

"You're saying you just pushed past his magic?" Jack asked, a hint of accusation in his tone, though I didn't understand what he was accusing me of. "You were able to push past an enormous barrier just by thinking about your _family?"_ I blinked, unsure why he couldn't grasp that.

"If he were talking about me and only me, it made sense, but then I remembered that I affected two or three people at the least," I muttered, looking innocently to Jack. His frown deepened. Before I knew it, his cool hands detached from my neck and were out the door, following his body. I looked around, hoping somebody would explain what I missed while I was out. They only seemed as lost as I was. "Anna, what happened?"

She huffed, glaring at Jack's wake. "A stake was pushed deeper," Anna said, shaking her head. She turned to me, all traces of anger gone. "How are you feeling?" I glared at my sister. "Obviously your head will hurt."

"Jack did snag you pretty good," Kristoff whistled, looking at the red bump forming on my forehead. He sat on the bed bedside Anna. "Elsa, when did this get worse?" I bit my lip.

"It was never that simple," I explained. It never would be either.

* * *

I slept alone that night but woke with Jack passed out beside me. His body stunk of alcohol. A guard knocked at the door. I pulled on my robe, securing it tight, and opened the door just a crack. "Sorry to disturb you, your highness, but a peasant woman is requesting Jack and your visitation. She had a load that very important to her to give to you."

We got these calls here and there. Most of the time they were just kissing up. Nevertheless I told him we'd be there in thirty minutes or so and he closed the door. I turned around and looked at the bed. Honestly, I was a little surprised Jack kept his morals this time around. When I said I loved him, I wanted Jack to get drunk soon, just so I could see if he fooled around every time. I supposed my suspicions were thankfully false.

Though he didn't watch over me while I was ill, and by his doing mind you, I couldn't help but be curious as to why he had to drink so much. Jack wasn't one to drink for fun unless we had a party, and even then it wasn't to the point that he passed out. I sat on the edge of the bed, watching his features before I woke him.

Every now and then his little nose would twitch or his lips would purse. His bed head was far worse than I had ever seen it so I decided to run my hands through his hair. Jack couldn't even notice it. Sighing, I worried he would be mad with me again when he woke. He had no right to, after all, but I hated the idea of him being unsettled concerning me. I was also so curious. He didn't normally get upset over worthless things.

Finally, I bit the bullet and threw a bucket of water on his head. Sure I could have shook him, but water was more effective. Some of it trailed off his skin while the majority of it created frost along his skin. His body jumped to their feet before Jack's mind was fully awake. I took a step back as he slowly came to cognition.

Slinging his feet over the side of the bed, he reached for a glass of water on the bedside table, still unaware of my presence. After all, when he was late I often ordered the maids to throw a bucket on it. It wasn't an odd occurrence. "Elsa," Jack cursed under his breath. I smirked, bringing all attention on myself. His head snapped up, wide eyes glaring at me. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," I proclaimed and sat on the bed, tucking my legs under my thighs. Jack ran hands through his hair, still peeling his eyes open. "Our old friend brought us some resourceful books to read." He raised an eyebrow. "Thimble." Jack stiffened.

"We should have locked her up," he spat. I frowned, surprised with his sudden hatred towards the demented lady. He looked at me and huffed. "She tried to kill you."

"For all we know, it could have worked. She just didn't know about the baby," I cradled my stomach protectively. It grew every day but wasn't near time. If we knew one thing, babies who were born even days earlier had such a low chance of life. Jack down the glass of water and nodded his head. "Why did you run off yesterday? Did my life trouble you?"

Jack snorted, water running out of his nose a bit. He looked at me like I had two heads. Slowly, he placed his water down and took my hands, leveling our eyes. "I almost lost you and our child yesterday. Am I not allowed some time to grieve for the very high possibility of losing everything I have in life?"

I smiled weakly. He wasn't feeling like talking, but I was in no position to have anything withheld from me. "We both know there's something else the matter," I whispered. Jack looked out the window, debating his answer. "Please." I knew what happened if we stopped sharing things. Suddenly, we would be divided and seeking refuge in somebody other than our partner. That was the one thing I feared of him in the first place. I was determined not to let that happen.

"How did you do it?" Jack suddenly broke me from my thoughts. I blinked, trying to remember the events from before. I began to repeat what I said the first time. "How were you still able to think?" I was at a loss for words, unsure what exactly he asked. Did he have a problem with the way I saved myself, my baby? He scooted closer, hissing an insistent tune. Our eyes never parted from the others. I'd never forget how tired – no, how defeated he looked, like all he ever believed in was suddenly deemed pointless. "T-Thimble possessed me to _kill_ you, Elsa! And I couldn't break that with all my fight, yet you were able to save your own life without my help, all in the same situation."

I felt a wave of hurt course through me. He was so torn over the fact that I was an independent person. "Is it a crime for me to do something as little as saving my life on my own?" I scoffed, taking my hands out of his. Jack opened his mouth. "Should I have stood there and prayed for you to swoop in and save me, which only would have resulting in mine and our child's death?"

Jack growled. She wasn't seeing his point and began twisting his words. "I mean that you were strong enough to save yourself but I couldn't even save the reason of my existence!" My mouth shut instantly. His slightly colored cheeks returned to the emotionless alabaster in seconds. Hands shaking, Jack begged for me to hear him out with a simple look from his eyes. I closed my eyes and nodded. He said at a lower volume. "I'm a coward who would kill his own baby and wife without any fight. How am I supposed to run a country or protect our family if I can't even fight back?"

I grabbed his wrists, pulling his ashamed eyes to mine, and spoke slowly. "You fought. You fought with all your might, Jack. Thimble's magic…it's different than Pitch's." His frown was only growing. "You are strong, but if you can't handle me possibly being stronger, then we will have some problems." I patted his chest and got up, picking out our outfits for the day and hurriedly ushering him to get dressed.

Jack's silence told me he was thinking long and hard as he moved at the pace of a zombie to get dressed. Once he got his shoes slipped on, we moved out of our room. Lately, we spent less and less time in the secluded areas of the castle, just in case Pitch tried to haunt us more.

"I have no problem with it," Jack forced from his lips. I smiled faintly. As long as he understood there would be no more quiet me, we were fine. "And I swear, to the best of my knowledge, I _will_ fight for you." I looked at him without moving my head. He sighed. "Or with you."

"That's all we can do…Jack?" I halted my steps as the doors to the throne room were opened. Jack followed my gaze and stopped so harshly he yanked me forward.

"Did you do this?" Jack seethed, his anger visibly building. He turned to me, a look of dread coating fear in his posture. I shook my head deftly. "Then why are they all here?"

Tooth, North, Bunnymund, and one new person who was obviously within their little group of supernatural creatures stood in a line in our throne room, all listening to Thimble babble on. They had some nerve just prancing in here. Those people let Jack live a lie throughout his life. Now he wasn't only striving to keep peace for his people, but to also figure out exactly _who_ his people were! I told them it would take time, but they obviously under estimated how quickly us humans configured time.

I tore away from Jack and stormed past the thrones, a look of hurt written on my face. They made Jack waver, which then angered me that they had such an effect on him. "Which of you should be thrown out first?" I dropped my dress rather rudely, placing my hands on my hips as I stood before such an odd bunch of people.

"Does she _know _who she's talking to?" Whispered the lady I knew not. She stood tall, which such bronze skin I wondered how she came to be in a place that held little sun. Her headdress was something else, with wild colors and a loud signal, and it matched her abstract dress. Her golden eyes looked down on me, but I held my ground the best I could.

"Your highnesses," Thimble stumbled forward and bowed. "These are the books you're looking for. They mention King Jack's symptoms." I looked to Jack. The only symptom he showed in the open was his anger. "And they talk of a power source so mighty they have no idea what _form_ it takes."

"I'll ask only once more," I straightened my posture. "Why are they here?"

"You should be honored," the unnamed lady spat. "You are speaking to Mother Earth herself." Jack snorted and turned to Thimble.

"Leave your books and go," he growled and sat on his throne. I was surprised he even considered reading the books. It worried me that we were in them, but that was exactly what we needed. I sat beside him, inspecting the crowd. Tooth looked very worried for Jack's health and I realized Mother Nature seemed to be glowing gold with rage. "You expect us to believe that?" His attitude was nothing like a king.

I explained, "We are Catholic. Mother Nature doesn't make the Earth, God does." We should have just shut up. Her golden aura was growing.

Bunnymund stepped forward. "She didn't make it, mates. She just helps run it, especially the holidays." I was still skeptical they were insulting God. "Listen up, we have some demands."

"Are you robbing us?" Jack muttered. I glared for him to take this seriously. "Explain."

"You think you're so high and mighty up there, don't you?" Bunny laughed, hopping on to level with Jack. I groaned. Why the conflict? Why?

"I don't need to listen to a kangaroo," Jack stood to full height. I ignored them and walked down the steps, talking to the civilized people.

"What is going on?" I pestered.

Mother Nature still looked pissed, but she spoke either way. "Those books," she pointed, "Are things you need to read before…dawn tomorrow."

"All of them?" I gaped. "Why?"

"If you do not figure out the puzzle by tomorrow, Pitch will gain too much power for you and Jack to stop," she said as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean?" I hissed. "We don't have any powers!"

"That's why you need to listen to those books," Tooth interjected before I started yelling. "You and Jack have stronger powers than even North. They need to be unlocked."

"Unlock them?" I hissed. How much insulting can I take in one night? "Would you like me to kill myself?"

Mother and North exchanged a glance and came together to bluntly say, "Precisely."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not answering the questions. I was rushed last week but not now. Okay, so many want to know when they will get their powers and I do have to agree, what's a Jelsa story without their powers? It's part of them. For the when…well soon. If all goes well, that is.**

**I understand that at least one reviewer is confused and I thank her for not totally insulting me like most would in this occasion, and for still sticking with the story. However, if I went back and changed things to explain it better, it would be rewriting about two chapters and I can't do that. I'm committed but this is after all for fun. Still, I will simply explain it here. So for anybody who is confused on the plot, read below.**

The Guardians showed Elsa and Jack his childhood, his real one that they erased from his memory. When he and Pitch were young, they lived beside one another. When they had a dinner party together, a fire started in the kitchen just as Pitch's sister and only remaining family went to get the food. Jack knew that with the door open to their room, the fire would spread ten times faster, so he locked the door with a heavy heart for Pitch's sister. As he found a way out, Pitch locked his entire family inside so that Jack could live his life knowing the same pain he felt when Jack basically murdered his sister.

Elsa is for some reason yet to be explained the key to either Pitch's or Elsa's ultimate power. She must show her devotion to one or the other by either sacrifice, marriage, or bedding him, but it all ends in a variable they need to figure out.

**I hoped this clearing things up. In the next chapter the plot will make loads more sense. If you are still confused, just review and I can PM you straight away and answer more precisely the questions. As for the reviews, I love love love them! So far it's been a pattern of seven reviews per chapter. I wonder what would grant us eight? Do tell. :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Story of my Lives Literally

**Chapter 16: Story of Our Lives…Literally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

"We can stay mortal for the rest of our lives," Jack growled. "Elsa. Isn't. Dying."

Mother Nature giggled with superiority. She walked up to Jack, pressing her hand to his cheek. Vile traveled Elsa's my throat. "But she's already gone," and within seconds Mother whipped around, backhanding Elsa so impressively beams of dark light shot from her hand. Tooth winced, zipping forward to catch the fallen child. She knew it was necessary to get peace, but she hated pulling in Mother Nature. She was so cruel, so evil to those of her creations. She taught them lessons whether they wanted them or not. What ruler would she be to let humans run wild? Sadly, Jack was one of her creations. "Elsa of Arendelle will only be awoken in time for the ritual to be preformed. If it is not done, her and your child will be never wake. Is that clear?"

Jack fell to his knees, scooping up his beloved wife in his arms. The fight forgotten, he hung for life onto her body. He stayed silent for such a long time. Bunnymund lost his smirk, once so happy the ice brat got to get some punishment. As Jack's eyes squeezed shut and his body caved in, Bunny felt a wave of guilt. The one thing they all hated most was that their child would die. Jack knew it without having to be explained. Mother Nature saw it as no problem, for it was not a child of her essence. However, Bunny felt badly for the guy who he secretly had to give credit to. Most humans wouldn't have been able to draw as much power as Jack did without having their full power source.

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he did. "Moon did request plenty of heirs." Bunny spoke up, drawing the attention of the previously silent Guardians. "Can we not hold Pitch off until next year? Moon would-,"

"Moon," Mother Nature's eyes went aflame. She spat his name like dirt. "Is my outspoken co-leader. I decide life and death. He deals with the supernatural beings. That child will die in the womb due to freezing temperatures. Is. That. Understood?"

Bunny felt the heat of her glare and stepped back. His soft side that he pushed down so harshly made him feel guiltier. After all, it was his fault she created that impossible deadline. "Then only Moon can stop us from reading with Jack. We'll see you at the lake, Mother Nature."

Tooth grinned, kneeling beside Jack and putting an arm around his shoulders. His watery eyes sent daggers towards the woman standing above him, her staff being heavily leaned on. He wanted to give her pain, but pain only came with sacrifice. She wanted to see him fail. She wanted Elsa, a creature not of her creation, to die, for Pitch to spread fear into the hearts of all human kind, to give her a reason to take over Moon's position. Jack didn't know enough information, but he knew one thing; only Moon kept her in line just enough so she couldn't openly be on Pitch's side.

"Very well." Anyone could see how insulted she was, however it did not take her by surprise. Mother turned on her heals and vanished to thin air. Jack scooped Elsa's body up in his arms, looking at each of the Guardians. Nothing else was said.

It was that moment that he realized how little his past meant to him. Sure they lied to him, but it was those very people helping his family – his alive and well family now. Cradling his wife and baby all at once, he traveled deftly to secure them. Kissing Elsa's forehead, he balled his fists and looked at North.

"What can we do?"

* * *

Anna was not a person to be left out of things. Jack liked to think he secluded Elsa's whereabouts for Anna's own safety, but she had her ways. It only took an hour of asking around for her to be informed on the latest information. According to their right hand maid, Jenna, the couple had some bothering news. All she knew was that Pitch and Jack no longer were human, and that Elsa played a key role in becoming their power source.

So once she snuck a few books away, read them, and returned them, she understood the entire predicament. Anna eyed Jack while he read the most important books. She knew he loved Elsa now more than ever, but she also wondered if that topped the love he had for his unborn child. Would he be willing to sacrifice his baby to save Elsa and defeat Pitch?"

Anna doubted it. There was a good chance he'd be willing to, but she couldn't take that chance. She decided it was time she looked out for her sister. Slamming the door open to his room, she caught Kristoff's attention.

"Let's go save the weak," Anna growled.

* * *

Jack noticed a door opening and one very small journal tumbling towards the pile of books. Tooth zipped to the door but nobody was found. She almost had her pixie's search for the person, but Jack decided against it. They read slowly, but they still read. They needed every trusted person on the assignment. He would have gotten the help of his brother and Anna, but he knew Elsa would be furious if her sister found out she was on the verge of death.

Jack slammed his current book closed. "We'll find it, mate," Bunnymund said with little emotion. Nobody else realized how fast the guy was reading. He didn't love the ice couple, but he hated Mother Nature. It was their jobs to protect children and they were doing a shitty job of it. The least that could do was help save the mother of the death-sentenced baby.

"Read journal, Jack," North tossed him the journal that recently fell. Jack eyed it for seconds before delving in. He saw it before when the shipment was moved to the library. It belonged with them, but that didn't explain why it suddenly tumbled their way. He snatched it from the air and pouted in his pillows that filled the library floor.

About halfway through when the moon was highest in the sky it would be that night, Jack stumbled upon something of interest. He didn't exactly understand it all and wasted an hour before subsiding to ask for help from the other. Bunnymund, with a bright smile, grabbed the journal and read through the pages that were mentioned. By the end, he wore a devious grin. "We've found it," he announced.

"Explain it to Jack. All of it," Tooth read over his shoulder. Bunny sighed, settling down beside of Jack. As he spoke, he pointed to some key words. "Wait! Is this Moon's journal?"

Bunny nodded. Jack's face dropped. He loved his dad – which he decided to still call him whether or not he was his biological father -, but it felt like an invasion of privacy. Still, Jack decided his dad owed him that much. For Elsa, he decided.

Bunny took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "It started when he saw the competition forming between Pitch and Jack as a child, back when he was the sole leader, having Mother Nature being his annoying and weaker competitor. He decided to follow their lives, intrigued for some unknown reason to him. When the day came that the fire started in the kitchen, he summoned Mother Nature. She explained it was their time and that not every family could reach old age or imagine what would happen to the population of the world? Moon had taken a liking to both boys, their will inspiring him. He made a deal.

"Moon bargained with Mother Nature herself. She had too much power for him to demand any large feats like saving a child. He asked and she refused. 'I control the humans' lives in particular. You can't save them. That's my final say,' Mother hissed, smiling as she watched the life of Pitch's sister burn in flames. Moon understood exactly and found a loophole.

"He said, 'Then, as soon as they die, they will be the next Guardians.' Mother was infuriated at this and decided to prolong the boy's death by days, letting them be the only two to escape from the fire. She needed time to find a way out of this.

"Finally, she told Moon, 'I refuse this. You can't add more than one Guardian each thousand years. Furthermore, there is no threat against the children of the world that needs to be conquered. Lastly, neither of the boys saved a single life, only killed other's.' She thought she won the battle and left, letting starvation take a toll on each boy. Moon knew she wouldn't ever pass up a bet, let alone a chance to gain any power over him.

"Moon's bet was risky. It will change the fate of the world as humans knew it," Bunnymund looked up from there. Everyone groaned. They were anticipating what happened next, what he could possibly make as his second loophole. Bunny was reluctant to say, for the wager was nothing less than cruel and heartless. "Moon knew he was asking too much for him to save both lives and, though he was saddened, he knew the death and separation of his children was something he had to move past. 'If I win, my boy gets to become a Guardian and you give your powers up to me, putting all deaths below the age of forty-five through my judgment. If you win, your boy will become a Guardian and you, Mother Nature, will switch ranks with me,' Moon couldn't hold back, knowing she'd ask for that. Just two thousand years before she lost a bet that put her two ranks below him, making her pass all births through him.

"She didn't hesitate to add one more listing to the rules. 'I get to choose my boy: Pitch. We choose their powers, within reason, but until the big reveal they will not be able to harness more than a feeling inside their stomachs'.' Moon agreed, saddened to the thought of Pitch dying, for he planned on winning." Everyone turned to look at Jack, who grew puzzled but didn't think hard on it. He was still anxious as to where Elsa played a part of anything. Bunny cleared his throat and continued.

"Mother Nature decided the rules for the game. 'They grow up from a baby, forgetting of their former lives only to be restored of them once they become a Guardian. They will be raised around the enchanted lake in my ruling domain. At some point in their lives, they will fall into the frozen lake, a decision that is put up to neither you nor I but to fate itself. A ritual will be exchanged during their 'death.' Their powers will grow from there and they must defeat the other.'

"Moon is a being of fairness among other things. 'I disagree. Their powers will grow at equal lengths until they outsmart the other. I need the smartest one on the team of Guardians.' And so it was set. Mother Nature let each child die. They took their bodies to a witch who was to do the spell. When it was near completion with little changes allowed to it, a problem occurred. Without consulting either powerful being, she hurried the spell the best she could and explained the situation to Moon and Mother Nature as the boys spelt soundlessly, a heartbeat in neither one.

"She explained, 'To make their powers equal only to have them destroy the other in the end is impossible in the laws of nature.' Mother Nature cursed under her breath, hoping she could have avoided that problem. 'One of them simply has to be more powerful or they could destroy the earth in battle. I used a deviation of my own. It would be an object in normal cases, but this battle is more than a search. I call the Deviation 'Elsa.' She is my form of a human with much of the same conditions as Jack and Pitch. Since I created Jack last and the problem arose in his creation, their powers are slightly similar. Her life is tied directly to Jack and Pitch. If she is _killed_ they both die and vice versa.' Mother Nature nearly murdered the witch before she could spit out her last words. Mother truly detested when people tried to replicate her creations – don't get her started on Victor Frankenstein people! The hatred was multiplied by a hundred since the witch created her technically with her permission. The witch wasn't finished. 'Now, they are all ready to go, but they need a power greater than just conception to birth them. The previous bodies of Pitch and Jack will disintegrate as soon as we place them in their mothers.'

"Both Moon and Mother Nature were taken by surprise at that information. They didn't realize they would need a mother to carry them into the world. Again, Mother Nature was infuriated. By the way, she ended up killing the witch by the end of the experience, but that's a matter for later. The witch, Caroline, offered up herself to be the carrier of the children in exchange for being bestowed one child of her own, something she had been having trouble with. When it was time to conceive, Moon did the deed. It took his superior power he held over Mother Nature temporarily, making them both equals. It would be restored or lowered depending on the outcome of the challenge. The age differences were kept as how they were in their previous lives. Kristoff is the child of Caroline and Moon.

"When it came time for Elsa to be thrown into the picture, she was placed at random where nobody else knew of her. When the kind and queen of Arendelle conceived their first daughter, it was Elsa the Ice Queen. Meanwhile, Caroline had eventfully fallen in love with Moon, which infuriated Mother Nature. Caroline spilled the secret of the bet to Moon. Mother Nature, of course, listened in. Caroline said, 'Elsa is their sacrificial wife. She must be won over. Elsa must show her utter devotion to either Pitch or Jack by marriage or bedding, both ending with a sacrifice into the cursed lake. She will be restored into a Guardian, along with the champion. If she were to kill herself away from the lake in the name of either boy, that would work as well for the boy, but she would then die and never return. Once she is sacrificed, the boy who she died for will gain all of his powers, giving him the advantage to take over the other.'

"Once she finished, Mother Nature burst into the room and slaughtered Caroline. Moon vowed to ruin her and decided to raise Kristoff on his own. They ruled in accepted disagreement until the day Jack fell in the ice. Mother Nature didn't finish her revenge. Instead of letting Jack get the head start, she intervened and spoke words of 'wisdom' into Pitch's ear. Pitch dove in after Jack and interrupted the ritual. Later, Pitch went back and jumped in the ice, completing the ritual. From then on, he spoke to Mother Nature in his dreams, slowly turning corrupt. At last came the day when she pushed him over the edge and commanded him to stab Moon in the back. Of course, that did nothing for the real being Moon, but he could no longer live and raise his sons in his human body. Once Pitch left, he searched the ends of the earth for any more information, finding most of it all, just simply not understanding the reasons behind Moon's favoritism or his instinctive hatred for Jack Frost. He gained control of his dark powers, even though they were not his maximum power supply. Jack went through the physical aspects of the change, gaining no power. Tooth and North were sent to watch him, taking in an orphaned baby as their daughter. And…it stops from there on."

Nobody knew what to think. Jack didn't even have his eyes open. For five minutes, he sat there in silence, with his eyes clenched shut. Tooth coughed, grabbing the attention of the Guardians. "We need to get Elsa down to the lake."

"The baby-," Bunny began.

"The baby will die either way," North sighed sadly. "Pitch will kill Jack sooner than the next winter, which would kill Elsa and the baby."

"What about Guardia?" Bunny asked. "Who will rule when they are gone?" Jack hadn't realized he wasn't only giving up the life of his child but also his kingdom. He never asked for this. It angered him beyond belief that so much woe came from a mere bet. A bet!

"Kristoff will inherit it," Tooth began a deep conversation with the rest, casting weary glances Jack's way here and there. He couldn't snap out of it. Soon, Elsa would die in the ice and hopefully be restored. He couldn't even imagine – no.

Jack stood abruptly. He exited the room with vivacity, going directly down the stairs into his room, slamming the door shut. Panting, he ventured over to the bundle of covers that held his precious Elsa, wrapped up warmly in blankets that covered every inch of her and his child, preparing them for the long, cold journey to the lake. He wanted to cry. He wanted to properly mourn his family, but instead he was struggling to maintain what little bit he had left.

"We were all a bet, Elsa," Jack pulled a stool up to the bedside, placing his elbows on the edge and cradling his head, clamping his hands together. "I think they want us to thank them," he laughed mirthlessly. "We wouldn't be alive if not for them, right?" He shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks slowly. "My da – Moon was just a gambler, Elsa. And now our pain and the death of a child are resulting from it. I'm so sorry…"

A thud echoed from behind him. Pitch's weak form slowly climbed from his jump. Jack cleared his throat and turned on him. Memories from their childhood washed through his mind. "I used to love him," Jack thought deftly. They used to do everything together. What ever happened, he wondered, that turned him so strongly against me? Mother Nature's words surely weren't that inspiring. Pitch glared between Jack and Elsa, recognizing his near defeat. He coughed. Jack knew he was at his weakest at the moment, preparing for the surge of power he'd get in a few hours. If his powers kept growing, Jack figured he'd be able to fully manipulate Elsa to kill herself.

"Weakling," Pitch spat. Jack lunged for him, still holding his feelings of resent and revenge for the evildoer, but he was simply a black projection of Pitch. Now that he understood everything, it was clear they would have ended up hating one another no matter how they sliced it. They were shaped this way from the beginning, both competing for their lives.

Jack had no doubt Pitch turned his hurt into anger. He was angry as well, but he had something to lose other than himself. It hurt him to know that because of himself Elsa and the baby were tied into this mess. "Be prepared for the fight of your life." Jack spat, not even bothering to turn on the lights anymore. He knew how weak Pitch actually was. He couldn't hurt him or anyone else with a strong enough mind.

"I have been since I was a teen. And you? How long have you?" Pitch paused for dramatic effect. His sneer was loud and obnoxious. Jack started lighting the candles just to get rid of the pest. "That's right, Moon obviously didn't bother to warn you."

"Moon knows I don't need the training," Jack was surprised at his outburst. He was defending his father even though he couldn't stand what the man did. Still, he stuck with it.

"Things didn't go exactly as I planned," Pitch smirked. "But don't think I have nothing up my sleeves." Jack narrowed his eyes. "See you at the playing field. Try not to cry this time."

Just as Pitch disappeared, a frantic guard burst into the room. Jack watched every last bit of sand sweep away into the wind before even glancing at the man. He scowled, walking out of the room and shutting the door softly, and then regarded the scout.

"Sir, the king and queen of Arendelle are here, demanding to have council with their daughter."

A maid came running down the hall, and in hot pursuit were the Guardians. She all but ran into Jack. "What now?" Jack growled, looking between the crowds of people.

"Kiara and Kovu just arrived! Sir, they have an army with them and another on their backs – Simba's army!" He cursed under his breath and looked to North.

North said in a rush, "It is time. We must leave without detection."

Jack looked between the three different people, representing three different problems. "Fuck," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. Elsa would know what order to move in. He knew if he went straight to the lake, his castle would be a war battlefield and he'd have another war coming from Arendelle. If he did anything else, Elsa would die. It seemed like he was doomed either way.

And of course, he had no doubt that Pitch did this, knowing full and well that Jack was in this all alone, just like before and just like always.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Eight reviews! Thank you, thank you! So what did you think? This plot is getting kind of crazy and I'm scared it's hard to follow. Is anyone a bit confused? All I can suggest is to just read, read, and reread Moon's journal part. That basically explains it all. Any ideas as to what the heck Anna is doing? And how would you handle Jack's situation? And can the baby really die!?**

**I'd say there are about two or three more chapters left, but knowing me I could space it out more or less. I'm not sure.**


	18. Chapter 17: Don't Touch my Toys!

**Chapter 17: Don't Touch my Toys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

"Just stick to the plan," Anna hissed, rapping the rope tightly around her sister's sleeping body. Kristoff stared wildly at her.

"I never like your plans," he said and helped her into the sleigh. They weren't going far, but they had a heavy weight on their hands: Elsa. "How did Jack not notice she is missing?"

Anna glanced behind her as the gates slowly opened for him. "He might have already," she shrugged. "Let's just get out of here and hope those pillows work for a couple minutes."

Kristoff drove, letting Sven pull them from the castle toward the lake where he was about to threaten the life of a royal for crying out loud.

* * *

"King Jack?"

"They are getting angered!"

"The army is almost here."

Jack paced the floor, debating for no more than a minute, worrying even over that little of time. He had no idea what to do so why _not _destroy his entire kingdom? After all, he was saving the children of the world. "Screw it all," he mumbled, pushing through the crowd toward his room to gather Elsa. A large hand and an extra tiny hand stopped him, pressing down on his shoulder slightly. He paused, looking back at them. They had grim smiles on.

"You go. We stay and rule country," North nodded, being utterly serious. Jack turned around fully and laughed in their faces. Tooth looked insulted.

"No offense, but didn't I help you most of the time before?" Jack said. He already had the king's cockiness.

"Mate, we don't have much time. They will deal with Elsa's parents. I'll deal with the love sick fools by calling down my pets," Bunny shoved him towards the bedchamber. Jack raised his eyebrow. "My dragons. Astrid and Hiccup can come scare them into some type of treaty."

It was good enough for Jack – better actually. Now there was hope his kingdom wouldn't fail. Jack cradled Elsa's extremely light body – especially for a pregnant woman – in his arms. Once he left he got over the mound and was beginning his trek downwards to the lake, he expected Elsa to slowly wake, but so far there was nothing. He swore if Mother Nature didn't keep her promise…

When he got to the lake hole, he waited. It was all he could do. If he shoved Elsa in himself, she'd die. He hugged tightly to her body, expecting some type of heat or heartbeat. He listened closer and found absolutely no sound. Mother said nothing about her dying! Jack frantically threw back the cushioned blankets and gasped, pounding the ground with his fists. It was all blankets!

"Pitch!" Jack screamed. "Get your ass down here! Give back my wife!" Rage tore from inside him. He went to the nearest tree, breaking off branch after branch. He threw each of them to the lake. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. He expected Pitch's secret move to be the load of extra work, but of course it wasn't. He had to go and steal his only love. Jack wondered if he had his memories back. It made sense as to why the hell he hated Jack so much, to cause him so much pain.

There was no answer as the light filed over the mountainous hills. With the light came two gamblers and an evil. Mother Nature floated down from the heavens, tugging along Pitch in his grasp. Moon walked down from the hill. Jack's breath caught in his throat. He never expected to actually meet his father again until he died, but there he was in front of him. Jack stood speechless, remembering all of the horrid things Moon did to him.

Still, he couldn't help himself. "Dad…" Moon turned to Jack with sad eyes. He wasn't really his dad, Jack tried to remind himself of that, but it wasn't working. "Where's Elsa?"

Moon sighed and looked to Pitch. Jack's stomach knotted. Pitch smiled devilishly. Mother Nature kicked his side. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "We have a proposition for you."

"We?" Jack growled. "Where is she?"

Moon frowned again, this time really listening. "What are you talking about, Jack?" Jack held back the urge to scream. He grabbed the bundle of pillows and showed them to the people surrounding him. They all gasped and circled around him.

"Give her back," Jack shoved Pitch's still weak body. He hated people touching his toys, especially this one.

"I don't have Elsa!" Pitch sneered. Jack looked from him to Mon, who seemed as puzzled as he.

"Then who does?" Jack cursed under his breath.

There was a rustle in the woods. Muffled screaming was doused by the sound of leaves moving aside in the wake of an animal. Jack tensed. He knew that voice. He moved forward instinctively.

"Not a step closer," came an even more familiar sound. Jack froze as he saw the two people walk from the woods. One face he knew like the back of his hand, the other one was newer and more beautiful. For a moment, he couldn't believe what he saw. Jack expected something like that from Pitch, but never from his other brother.

From the snow covered woods came Kristoff, dragging a struggling Elsa in front of him. She had a bruise of two on her cheeks, most likely from being shoved to the ground, and there was a gag in her mouth made of cotton. Jack's blood boiled. He wanted to rip his own brother – kind of – to shreds. Not only was he angered, but also his betrayal of the umpteenth time finally took its toll of him. Jack was ready to blow. He could feel it in his hands, the iciness spreading from his shaking fingers to his heart and back. So much power pulsed within him and, had it not been that breathtakingly strong girl standing in the way, Jack would have frozen Kristoff solid.

"Kristoff! My boy, what are you doing?" Moon asked, surprise written across his features. _He_ had trouble believing it. Jack did not. All he could think of was ways to free Elsa that inflicted the most amount of pain on Kristoff.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Kristoff yelled. "Just because I don't have your stupid powers it doesn't mean I'm less than them." His eyes flicked briefly to Jack and to Pitch. He took a deep, shuttering breath. "One false move, even a quick look and she's dead." Mother Nature seemed to have fewer problems than everyone else. Pitch stood rigid all together. Kristoff walked back and forth, letting his eyes study each and every person. Jack's breath slowly fizzled out, his fears intensifying. Elsa met his eyes and did her best to convey affection, but Jack could only read fear.

Kristoff sighed heavily and laughed, speaking up. "Now, let's clarify things. If Elsa jumps in the lake, Jack gets the power. If she sacrifices herself, Pitch gets the power. She's tied to each of them, no?" Nobody answered; scared it was the exact answer that sent him over the edge. Everybody had their reasons for wanting Elsa alive for just a few seconds longer. Pitch needed to have the power advantage over Jack. Mother Nature had to win her bet as planned. Moon not only needed to win, but he wanted such happiness for his boy. Jack? Well Jack would never forgive himself for letting her die in such a useless way, bringing their baby along with her. "Cat's got your tongue?" Kristoff tusked and pulled a blade from his pocket. He suddenly sliced across her cheek, making a superficial yet painful cut. Elsa winced, looking into the sky. "Want to try again?"

"Yes," Jack said, his voice devoid of all emotion, cracking. Seeing her in pain, even as little as that caused his heart to stop momentarily and the icy urge to let loose some unknown power grow.

"Well, I wonder," Kristoff scratched his eyebrows like it was a quill, not a blade. "What would happen if I sacrificed her?" Jack stopped breathing all together. "_Daddy_ here thought I was too weak to become immortal, but I beg to differ. I mean I was the only one smart enough to actually handle the princess. And you wanted the smartest _son,_ right?" A gleeful beam was casted in his eyes. Moon gulped, nodding with guilt.

"Kristoff," I said, trying to keep his homicidal side on the low.

"Jack Frost," Kristoff laughed. He had gone from chill to lunatic all at once. "The perfect boy. Daddy's favorite. How much will Moon sacrifice for you, huh? It seems his life. Not existence, but it wasn't every day he defied nature and became human."

Pitch spoke up, still trying to win somehow. "That's exactly why you should team up with me. We'll take back what Jack's taken from us."

Kristoff laughed, one that proved he really was a madcap. "You? Sure, you had a bad end and I resent Jack more, but you? Pitch you've killed people and _still _can't get what you want. You've always been the misunderstood, mysterious one, right?" They all knew what he was saying; who was he in all this big mess of a family?

"We don't even know what will happen to you if you take her sacrifice." Mother Nature yawned. "What a waste." Jack was half surprised she claimed taking a life to be a 'waste.'

Kristoff looked between Moon and Mother Nature and spoke a resolution so odd Jack wondered his true intentions behind it all. "Then give me the child."

"Excuse me?" Mother Nature snorted. "You can go make your own…though I may rebuke that." Her eyes flashed with anger. So death and life…touchy subjects for her.

Moon cast a sad glance Frost's way. Jack was utterly torn. He wanted his baby to live, but he was also so selfish. _He _wanted the baby. He wanted his son. He wanted his wife. He wanted the powers. He wanted too much and he knew it. Eventually, something couldn't be given. "I said," Kristoff shouted, a glare aimed at Jack. "Give me the child. And give me the throne. It's rightfully mine, considering I am the only human with the royal bloodline. And a child shouldn't suffer for the idiocy of its parents."

Moon and Mother Nature both shared a curious glance. Normally, Mother Nature wouldn't even consider sparing Elsa and Jack the pain they deserved. And this would totally spoil her compromise plans. However, it meant giving Elsa and Jack not lifelong, but eternal pain for the rest of their immortal lives. She was giddy with the idea.

"Wish granted," Mother Nature extended her hand to Moon. He had to give up the kingdom. With on last sad glance to Jack, Moon took her hand. They mumbled thoughts incoherently. When they were finished, Elsa's body core heated up to degrees that burned Kristoff's skin. "For the next twenty minutes, her body temperature will keep only the baby alive. She can birth it but neither parent will see more than a glance of their child. If they come in any contact with the baby or its guardians, the child will be executed. Is that clear?"

"No!" Elsa cried, weeping as she fell to her knees. Kristoff smiled. Only Jack knew him so well that he recognized the lack of sureness in it. "My baby," she mumbled, cradling her stomach.

"Our compromise!" Pitch glared at Mother Nature. Jack noticed his skin growing less yellow and more alabaster. It wasn't a good sign.

Mother sighed and looked to Jack, who had ran to Elsa, cradling her. Kristoff stood at the tree line, watching. Jack wanted to feel some gratitude towards him; he did save their child's life after all, but there was the resentment of never knowing his own flesh and blood. She spoke to Moon. "Pitch won't fight Jack once they both gain their powers. He will continue living with his powers, alone, but not dead. In return, Pitch will give up the whereabouts of Sandy, freeing him from his captivity. We will save you the damage Earth and its people could suffer from the warfare of Pitch and Jack: Frost and Darkness. Imagine this world…the world their child would grow up living in."

Jack looked to Elsa and to her stomach. Elsa looked back at him. She loathed Pitch. She wanted him dead with all her might. However, with such strong powers, it could take years if he ran. Elsa knew Earth would become ravenous and horrid. Her child shouldn't suffer like that. Jack only wanted what was best for his family. That truly was what's best.

"You promise never to touch my family, to never come in contact with us at all?" Jack growled.

Pitch ground his teeth. The original plan had been to give them their child, to let them live normal lives without the sacrifice of Elsa, and that his powers would come when she died on her own. He wouldn't have to deal with them, but Kristoff made that impossible. On the other hand, he wouldn't have to become a stupid Guardian. He would be freer than the first option. And this entitled him the glory of watching them agonize over what could have been. His powers would never reach maximum on their own, but magic was like muscle: it could be trained and built. This gave him a more secure system, one he was sure they'd bite on. After all, Jack could have showed his greediness for power and gave up his child in order to defeat Pitch. The world would never know…but they could suspect it was wrong.

"Promise," Pitch said. Fingers crossed…for good luck, of course…

Elsa shakily stood, walking closer and closer to the lake. Her feet were on the ice when Moon spoke up. "And what of our deal, Mother?"

"We can continue being partners," she said, a smile on her lips. Moon shook his head, laughing at her naive request.

"You've lost darling." Moon wagged a finger at his.

"Ah, we agreed one would die…Pitch isn't dying," Mother Nature cackled as Elsa stepped into the ice. Then, she died.

* * *

**Elsa's POV**

The first apparent thing was the cold. Oh it engulfed me. I tried to swim but the water, much like an anchor, pulled me down deeper. My vision blurred with the image of Jack standing from above, observing. I reached out but he just kept watching. Eventually, he faded from my vision, along with anything else connecting me to the world.

Jack described everything with a blue hue to it: the water, the ice, even himself. All I saw was white. It was disorienting. My own red dress was such a light form of the color I could barely recognize it. I felt like I hit something and realized I fell on a platform of blue-white ice. I looked around, searching for some sign of oxygen as my lungs screamed in pain. I held on for as long as I could, but I knew what was coming in the end. I would die. I had to die, at least for some number of minutes.

Cradling my little belly bump, I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer to God that my child would survive this. Then, I opened my mouth and took a huge, deep breath in.

Everything was black for a long time. I imagined this darkness never disappeared for Pitch. When color arose, I was so incredibly thankful I wasn't him. It again came in bursts of white, illuminating shapes that weren't really there. Then came Moon's floating face. I exhaled and was surprised to find the water flowed in, causing me to cough. Choking, I settled to not breathing for a while. A while turned into minutes until I realized that I didn't need the air to breathe. I didn't require oxygen, of course, because I was already dead.

I nearly choked on more freezing water when I saw Mother Nature's face appear. "Elsa Frost of Arendelle, wife of Jack Frost, former Queen of Guardia." I snarled, not caring about disgracing the name of Mother Nature.

Moon addressed me. "You can manipulate snow and ice. By sacrificing your life, you have become a Guardian alongside Jack Frost. His powers over the wind and frost, along with minor feats of snow and ice, will increase immensely. Will you and can you handle these powers?"

"Yes," I said as my immediate response. Whether I could or couldn't, I didn't stop to think. They didn't give me a true option. If I couldn't, I'd die. Of course I would say yes.

"For these powers you will accept the responsibilities of being a Guardian of the seasons, traveling the world and setting off the change of seasons from the start of the cycle: winter. You will keep the children's happiness and health with snow days, snowmen, and all the festivities from the winter holiday nights under the snow and stars. Lastly, you will do this alongside Jack Frost, Guardian of Frosty Fun." Mother Nature echoed from miles away. I listened closer to her demands and nodded. That was the easy part.

"Yes."

"And in time of crisis, you will team up with the other Guardians." Moon said. "Can you do that?" I nodded firmly just like before. Mother Nature looked to Moon, who was grimacing. She smirked.

"You may live your life as if you've died. You cannot contact any of your previous family directly. They won't notice you."

My heart stopped. Anna. "What?" I shrieked. "No! No, that wasn't part of the deal! _No_!" I screamed, my heart in my throat. She laughed like a child, uncontrollably and horrifying. I shot towards the surface, continuing to wail and cry. "Bitch! You liars. Moon, how could you?"

I didn't even notice that I was suddenly floating above the water, hands dragging me up and out. I kept fighting back. "Anna! I – I have to say goodbye! No! Please," I sobbed, crawling away from the hands on my body. I was on solid ground now. Instantly, I knew it was ice, but I felt none of its coldness, just a refreshing, unwanted rush. "Anna…"

My tears fell from my eyes only to form into drops once it left my cheeks, just like Jack's did. I didn't notice anybody carrying me until they sat me down. Tears were still flowing and I was still sobbing. Jack's eyes pierced through the red haze, drawing all attention to him. They were so bright, especially compared to the other Guardian's eyes, who suddenly arrived while I was out cold. It had a growing effect, actually. I managed to calm my wailing momentarily as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter. They were such a fierce shade of blue it had to have hurt him to see, but he was just looking at me with such sorrow.

Next, the wind picked up. It swirled, blowing my hair dry. I could hardly see past the debris and dust in the air. It was no tornado; it simply was a wild, strong breeze, all aiming towards Jack. His hair was going wild as he finally began to notice, but whether it was from the wind or everyone staring madly at him, I'd never know. He stood slowly from his crouched position just as the next phase of weather hit.

The temperature dropped, almost as cold as it was in the lake. It wasn't the bone chilling cold Pitch brought. It was the coldness that woke you up and utterly shocked you awake. Jack and I experienced close to the same things, considering we both grew a curious expression where as North pulled his coat tighter, Tooth's teeth began chattering to her horror, and Bunnymund started growing a whiter coat of fur.

Lastly, bits of snow and ice mixed into the wind. It pelted everyone other than Jack. He seemed to be controlling it to move around him. Now fascinated with his new talent, he tried something bigger and made a thrusting motion with his hand. Immediately, a thick layer of ice spread over the ground. North and Bunny started slipping for footing until they grabbed hold of one another for dear life, a picture worthy to be framed.

The weather finally calmed down, but Jack was on a role. I watched with distant interest, hoping it would distract me. He grabbed a stick I saw lying around our room that had suddenly reappeared by the lake. As soon as he touched it, it was laced with frosty designs, pulsing with his power running through its veins.

It was kind of exciting to see him fly. The first time was very frightening. He got up and came down almost as quick. Bunny was his one step away from becoming a Jack Frost Pancake. Then both boys complained for getting in each other's ways. It only took his about five tries before he could easily keep himself afloat for an unlimited amount of time, controlling his assent and decent fairly well. He did it by "manipulating the winds."

All I knew was it gave me a headache watching him practice his swirls. When he finally did settle on the ground, he hovered over to me, speaking upside down. "Come on, Elsa. Let's see what you can do," he tugged at my arm. I yanked it back and shook my head. I was slightly nervous that his powers would make mine look like kitty poop, but I figured I'd have to show them some time. Besides, it wasn't the real problem. "Are you okay?"

I slowly met his eyes and, with a silent jerk of my head, conveyed how close I was to bursting into tears. "No." I whispered in such a silent tone only he could hear. Jack stood abruptly and cleared his throat.

"We'll meet you at the castle." He murmured, inching closer to me. I rose slowly so I could fall into his arms. I could tell they all left as quick as possible. When we were alone, he hugged me tight. The pressure on my back kept me from crying so loud again. "What's wrong, Elsa?" His whispered question on my neck rocked my world.

"I can't see her anymore." He didn't move.

"Who?"

"Anna," I hissed. I buried my face in his shoulder. "Ever."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I took forever on this! I'm so sorry. See, the problem was I started a story, wrote like four chapters, and then realized it was crap and realized I wasted like three days! I've decided to end this series before starting something new! I am feeling one more chapter, but I could make two if y'all want it!**


	19. Chapter 18: Love will have Love

**Chapter 18: Love will have Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Frozen _****or ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, or any of the other shows mentioned in this story. Disney and DreamWorks own it.**

* * *

How many people could say they birthed and lost a child? The child keeps breathing while you watch aimlessly on the sideline. I had the hardest time of my life pushing that child out of my womb and into the air, and I got less than a minute of holding my beautiful child. And boy was she beautiful.

Jack had spoken to Kristoff multiple times; there was no ruling against the two of them talking until after the exchange. I scoffed at my words. Exchange. We got nothing while Anna and Kristoff got everything. It was a girl after all. Her eyes sparkled like snow. With hair as soft as Jack's and my platinum blonde, she was beautiful. Her skin was as pale as mine. Since snow white was very much overrated, Jack thought of the most elegant and beautiful name.

"Eira," I whispered, soothing her cries while cleaning her little hair. She stopped crying within seconds and I swore she almost smiled at me. Tears fell from my face. She was perfect. I never knew how much I would care for my baby girl, but I was hooked already. Eira was beautiful. She would do great things, I knew it.

Jack stole her from my hands and crouched beside me. We both stared breathless at the angel. "Don't forget us, Eira," Jack whispered, rocking her silently. Silent tears fell from his eyes as well. Her baby blue eyes looked between us, searching for the safety a child looks for in her parents. We could only provide it for mere seconds longer.

"Jack, she's perfect," I watched as she curled her fist around my pinky. "I want her."

Jack looked sadly from me to Mother Nature standing behind us, watching emotionlessly. He pressed his lips to Eira's forehead. "I do, too, but she doesn't deserve to live in a time of war. Our siblings will do better than even us." With that, he hugged her and kissed her one last time before setting her in my arms. Sobbing, I clung to my baby, kissed her forehead, and nodded. Jack held her in his arms and began to walk her to Mother Nature, who would direct him to Kristoff and Anna. I clung onto his arm once more, looking deeply at Eira. I had to remember her eyes as they looked at me with recognition for the last time ever. Then, I looked away.

Jack left with my angel. I continued to sob. The nurses all stepped back in confusion, watching me without any comfort. After a while, the stares only worsened my mood. They were staring at my vagina. I figured they would all understand it would never look how it looked in the beginning. With tears clouding my vision, I looked down and gasped.

There was no blood. There was no tearing of my vaginal walls. There was absolutely no sign that the most perfect angel was birthed from me only minutes ago.

That's right, I reminded myself, I'm dead.

. . .

Anna walked away with the bundle of joy to leave Jack with as little sorrow as possible. The sooner the better in her mind. Kristoff stood facing Jack and Mother Nature. He looked between the two with a somber face.

"You understand that by taking Princess Eira, you accept the role of King of Guardia until she is able to take position, and that you and your wife Anna will raise her as your own?" Mother Nature asked.

"I understand," Kristoff nodded, looking with guilt at Jack. Jack's eyes finally stopped spilling tears, but Kristoff knew that meant little to nothing. He was only good at hiding it.

"You may have a few minutes, but Jack will fade after long." Mother Nature huffed snootily. She disappeared with a snap. Kristoff rushed in and squeezed Jack tight before releasing him.

"Jack-,"

"Take care of my baby, right?" Jack shuddered, his voice cracking. Kristoff's eyes widened. It was the first time he ever saw Jack so torn up over something so pure and right. "And Anna. Elsa needs to know she's in good hands. Don't let anything happen to either of them."

Kristoff almost smiled at Anna's smart thinking. Elsa was intelligent. She went for the obvious strongest moves in battle, not thinking of personal benefit mostly. Anna knew how to truly score and win the real battle. She thought on a personal level almost all the time. "Jack, Mother Nature never said anything about letters. Write letters to us with no return address. We'll know. Eira will need it. Anna needs it…I need it."

Jack nodded, liking the idea. "You don't need it, Kristoff. You've always been younger, but you are the only one of us who managed to stay alive." Kristoff almost laughed.

"Family goes past blood, Jack. You, Elsa, Anna, and Eira. We are your real family. Now and forever," Kristoff again hugged him. Jack hugged back stronger this time.

Jack turned to leave, already feeling himself fading a bit. He cocked his head back. "We are far from angels, but we will be your all's guardians anyhow. Bid my daughter my love."

With that Jack walked straight into the wall, disappearing halfway through.

. . .

Jack gingerly grabbed me from the bed, lifting me into his arms. I tried assure him I was fine, but he wouldn't take it. I think he just wanted to hold his daughter and assumed I was the next best thing considering I'm a big part of her. "When you think about it, if we are close enough," I mumbled through my sobs. "We have Eira right with us."

Jack's trembling arms squeezed me tighter. He sat me down and looked around the castle yard. There were too many bad memories and hopes trapped within the court walls. It suffocated me. "We have to leave," he hissed. "Just for some time."

I fully agreed. We ambled aimlessly until we found the one spot where I knew was safe. We shared our first kiss there, after all. It was lush with greenery, but still chilling to the bone. For the night, it would do. After all, I didn't need any medical attention; it was simply the matter of healing our hearts.

"It wouldn't have been fair, you know." The voice spooked me. Bunnymund had appeared from nowhere. Jack sighed. He wasn't in the mood for his comments and neither was I.

"Please, not now," I whispered, sitting down next to Jack, clamping his trembling hand with mine.

Bunny sat in front of us, watching us with something nicer than pity, for the moment. "We are created to protect children, but not allowed to have our own. It's hypocritical and awful, but it's necessary. If you had gotten to keep your child, that would have made you better than me, and North, and poor Tooth. She keeps fairies around her constantly to distract her longing for her own child. Now, are you better than us?"

I knew he had a point. I should have been able to understand, but it just made me madder. The whole ordeal wasn't over who was better. We just wanted out child, our creation! "She's part of us, Bunny."

"And she also would have died without your sacrifice," he whispered. Jack glared at him. They never had good talks, but at the moment I didn't care. For the first time in the six months of carrying a child I knew would never be mine, I finally understood what all our emotional pain meant. I held back a sob. "Come hear, sweetheart." Bunny pulled me in for a hug. I sobbed in his shoulder, oddly comforted by his empathy. Our pain wasn't imaginary. It was real and raw and somebody other than us understood!

Jack met Bunny's eyes over my shoulder. After he finally released me from his grip, he nodded his head in the direction of uphill. I shuffled back down to the blanket we snagged and watched as Jack followed Bunny up the hill. I forced my eyes shut but didn't sleep a wink.

. . .

"Look, Frost, I'm sorry for making things hard on you early on. I don't like people touching my guys." Bunnymund explained as they finally reached the top of the hill. "But now Elsa's my girl. And she needs a home."

"Kind of just had my daughter ripped from me, but sorry, I'll do better," Jack muttered, his heart not even halfway into the snide comment.

Bunny groaned. "What I mean is that you're one of my mates, too, alright? Sheesh."

Jack's lips tugged at a smile but fell again. "Thanks, Bunny. I'm sorry for calling you a kangaroo then."

"You did?" he growled. Jack chuckled slightly. Bunny huffed. "Look, my realm is warm and large. Until you figure out what you two are doing, you can crash at my place."

Jack glanced over the mountainside, the stars and moon lighting the valley up. He smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I think we've got this under hand."

Bunny eyed the boy suspiciously. He obviously didn't trust his mental state for a number of reasons. "I'll make sure to visit then," he said, heading over to a clear spot and stamping his foot. "Keep in touch, Frost." Then, he disappeared.

"Will do," Jack whispered. "Will do."

. . .

"You just have to focus on the wind picking you up," Jakc called from a hundred feet above. Elsa huffed, looking at him with a frown. She shot her hands to her side and forced ice towers to the height of Jack. He frowned. "Cheater."

"You have the wind and frost powers," Elsa insisted. "I have snow and ice!" Jack beamed and leaned down to press his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung on tightly as she continued kissing him. Sometimes, he got a little carried away when aroused, literally. It took him seconds to shoot two hundred feet higher in the air, cradling Elsa all the while. She felt frosty designs form about her lips. It happened almost every time they got physical, something she began to adore. On the other hand, when Elsa got into something, snow would come in sheets all around her but never piled up higher than her ankles.

Jack finally set her down on the ground. "Ready?" he asked. She gripped his left hand and smiled slightly, nodding. With a wipe of his staph, all the evergreen trees ahead of him were blown over by huge gusts of wind. Elsa relished in the amazement of it all, astounded that he had so much power.

With a layer of wood as the base, Elsa went to work. She used all her pent up hatred and hurt to call on so much ice. Walls and staircases and doors and windows sprouted from the ground up. Elsa didn't know the architecture, she just let the ice do the work. It followed her footing as she walked about, going over all of the drama her life had entailed. It all led up to this. She had her personal castle to share with the one and only love of her existence. Jack flew about above, grinning ear to ear, something he rarely did these days.

When the castle was deemed fit by inspection of Jack Frost, he flew his wife to the top and showed her the view, the whole reason he chose this location in the first place. Down the hill sat their first and only secret spot. Across from that sat the lake miles wide and on the opposite side of them and a ways inland was their original home, the place that housed the remains of their family. They were close but so far away nobody would ever notice them. They would see an amazingly built ice castle but would never dare to venture there. Jack had already sent a whisper through the snow of the cursed lovers who built the place. Their story would never be forgotten as long as they lived, which would be eternal.

. . .

Eira giggled as snow fell around her. "Why does it always snow when you get letters from nobody, Mommy?" She spun around, her dress fumbling about. Anna turned to look at the child, sadness in her eyes. I watched from above as my sister read her letter. It wasn't often that I allowed myself to spy on my daughter and sister. It hurt most of the time. But today was Eira's birthday. She turned nine. "Daddy, look! I made a snowman."

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" Olaf the snowman said as he turned his head around. "I like hugs." I giggled and looked over to Jack as he flew in. He gave me the idea to create Olaf for Eira's sixth birthday. Every winter, they let Olaf return.

She wasn't surprised when she saw Jack with a frown on his face. Elsa nudged him, quirking an eyebrow at him. His frown lightened momentarily. "Come on. It's not that bad," she hissed out of habit even though nobody could hear them.

"Elsa, that's _our _daughter!" Jack shouted. "She shouldn't call Anna and Kristoff her parents! We are her parents." I sighed. A while ago while Jack and I were still grieving we told Anna and Kristoff to not mention that her parents were technically dead. We soon regretted it when Eira's first words were directed not to Jack but to Kristoff.

"I told Anna she needs to know whenever she is old enough to grasp it," I explained. "A nine year old would just be confused." Jack mumbled something under his breath. I giggled and watched happily as Eira played in the snow with her little cousin. Anna used to constantly play with me as a kid, before I had so many lessons forced upon me. That reminded me of something I had shoved into the back of my mind for years – nine to be exact. "Jack, what did Kristoff tell my parents?"

He did his best to ignore me and simply kept gazing at our little angel. She had grown up beautifully. Jack always gushed about her when we met with the other Guardians. He was better at bragging about her than I was because half the time I get sad during the middle of speaking. "She's so much like you, Elsa."

"She does love the snow, huh?" I smiled.

"Well I'd hope so," Jack snorted as he floated upside down in front of my face. I stuck out my tongue as he showed off.

"Why?"

"That's what her name means, Elsa. Eira means snow in…I believe the Welsh language." Jack said. A smile broke onto my lips. It fit her porcelain skin and white teeth.

"That's beautiful, Jack," I said, holding his hand softly. He intertwined our fingers, rubbing a circle on the back of my hand. "Now, about my parents…"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "We should probably head home for this conversation," he said, casting one last longing look to Eira. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sent us flying towards our ice castle that was surprisingly homey. I would never grow used to zooming past the beautiful countryside. As we settled on the roof, Jack stared at our intertwined hands.

"On the night Kristoff and Anna 'kidnapped' you, your parents came to visit you. Tooth, North, and Bunny took care of them, along with some other problems. Apparently, they were there to apologize." Jack explained, looking up to meet my eyes. I held in my surprise. My father was a hard man to please. If he truly was willing to forgive me, that was huge! Regret filled my heart. So far, there was little in life I regretted doing, but that could turn to be one of it. "After, everyone was told we had drowned in the lake together. Well, you saw the funeral."

I remembered it clearly. It was unsettling hearing how kind people spoke of me, even people I assumed were my enemies. I supposed that my father was just another enemy being nice and fake now that I died. After all, he didn't shed a tear, however he was also a king. Kings had to be strong in public. I never bothered looking at him and my mom after.

"So my dad was proved right again in his life," I sighed. Jack stayed silent. "He told me you wouldn't be good for me, that it would bring my downfall. I guess I've kind of hit a low point in my not-life from his point of view."

Jack pursed his lips. He looked concerned, like he regretted even speaking of this. I couldn't shake the feeling that if I had just backed out of the wedding, what would have happened. Would Pitch even have noticed me at all? Moon said he would have, but I had trouble believing it.

"Elsa," Jack pulled me against his chest. "We are happy. You have conversations weekly with your sister through letters. We get to watch our little girl grow up. We travel the world every year, seeing new things each time. We save little kids and keep the fun and joy in their lives. Most of all, we have each other forever and always. This isn't low. It's high."

I nodded. It was true, but I couldn't shake the feeling that my dad would be disappointed in me. Jack wove his fingers with mine. "We'll never be the perfect family, but we'll always be there for each other."

. . .

Eira looked between Anna and Kristoff, not totally understanding what they meant. Anna re-explained. "Eira, my sister and his brother were your parents. It doesn't mean we don't love you to the moon and back, but you deserve to know."

She looked between the two. It made little sense in her fourteen-year-old mind. She liked that they were being so truthful, but she didn't see much of a point. "So you're shipping me away?" Eira struggled to find some reason as to why they were just putting a wall between her and them. It hurt, not knowing why her parents would give her up or that Anna and Kristoff could possibly love her less because she wasn't direct blood with them.

"Of course not," Kristoff said. Eira didn't understand why both of them looked so somber. "Eira, when we were a couple years older than you were, your parents got wound in with some powerful people. We barely managed to bargain and save your life. All the magic of Mother Nature herself saved you so that we could take care of you."

Eira didn't exactly understand but decided to not question who Mother Nature was. "Why not my parents? Why don't they want me?"

Anna rushed forward, hugging the life out of Eira. "No, baby, they want you so badly. They wish they could hold you everyday. Every birthday, every Christmas, they come watch us. When you are in trouble, they are there."

Eira liked the thought, but she didn't believe in the spirit stuff being good enough for her. "So they are dead?"

Anna pursed her lips. "Yes. No. Technically, but they aren't ghosts, E."

"What are they? I'm so confused, Mommy," Eira finally broke out in tears. She got overwhelmed with the whole rejected feeling to the grieving feeling.

Now that hurt. Elsa's heart was literally breaking as Eira clung to Anna, calling her Mommy. Before, she didn't have a problem, but now Eira knew. She still thought Anna to be her 'Mommy.' She had half a mind to walk away then and there and never write a single letter, but Jack had asked her to stay for it all. He would be here but there's this place called the New World that desperately needed a harsh winter to ward the greedy Englanders away from the natives.

Anna, with a guilty face, looked to Kristoff as she hugged their little girl. He shrugged, not knowing what Elsa was thinking. Neither of them knew how pissed she was. "Baby, you remember all the stories I've told you about Jack Frost and his beautiful bride?"

"Yes," she sniffled.

"Jack Frost is your father. And Elsa is your mother. They are winter spirits now, but they used to be my sister and brother-in-law," Anna explained. Eira pulled back and looked between the two of her most trusted people.

"How do you know they watch me?" she whispered, looking around. Elsa's heart thudded loudly in her chest. She was looking for her. For the first time since birth, Eira was searching for her true mother.

Anna smiled and looked to the rafters high above them. Elsa sat on one, itching to get closer. Mother Nature always got so picky about distances and the number of times she could even see them. If she got too close then POOF! She was suddenly in the middle of the dessert in Africa! She and Jack always sat on the rafters to ensure a longer gazing time.

"Sometimes, we get letters. We aren't allowed to see them or hear them no matter how much we believe, but we've found a loophole." Anna grinned. She motioned Kristoff forward. He extended the girl a large stack of letters with about six total. "These are just a few to explain. Jack and Elsa can't write you much because of such a bond they have with you. Mother Nature could figure out. But on big events like dances, your crowning, your wedding they will write you as much as they can risk."

Eira looked at the first one, dying to open it. She was curious to find out who her parents were. "Can I write them back?" Anna nodded, a smile on her face.

"They grow very bored. Any letter they get, they adore," Kristoff explained. Eira smiled slightly. It all made sense. Her blonde hair and pale skin were traits neither of her 'parents' had.

"Wh-what do I call you?" Eira asked. She wanted to call them what she always had. However, her parents weren't exactly dead to her. "What happened to them?"

Anna sighed, trying her best to summarize it. "You can call us whatever suits you. I'm sure they will understand. Some magical people took interest in Jack as a child. When he died, they wanted to grant him eternal life as a Guardian of children, fun, and winter. However, a force opposed him known as Pitch. They were given life again under Moon, a ruling king. They didn't know it, but they had to battle for the heart and sacrifice of Elsa, my sister. When Jack died in a lake at age ten, he was supposed to become more like his Guardian self, but Pitch messed him up. Instead, Pitch became like a Guardian while Jack continued to stay mainly human. He met Elsa and got married. She got pregnant before knowing the fate of their lives. She had to die for Jack, but you were there. So once Jack died again in the lake, he got some powers. They almost had to sacrifice you anyway, but Kristoff and I stepped in. We struck a deal – a dirty deal – with Mother Nature. Elsa sacrificed herself while you stayed alive and grew in her stomach. When you were born, they got less than five minutes to hold you and say their goodbyes before handing you to us, part of the deal. Also part of the deal was the no contact with them from their family. But they love you so much, Eira. None of it was their fault. They did their very best to get you here, let alone raise you."

Eira smiled slightly. She loved the idea that her mom was so in love with her father that she had to sacrifice herself…well something along those lines. "You are still my mom and dad, but they are my mother and father."

Elsa couldn't have been happier. She walked home to greet Jack and spread the good news. Their daughter loves them.

Jack kissed her firmly, never looking back.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end. This story is just over. Now, who thinks I should do another Elsa and Jack story? Who thinks I should do another Twilight story? I'm not sure on the plot, but I'm curious to see how I'd do for a modern Elsa and Jack. Jelsa fans, what do you think? Please leave some reviews to end with a bang! If I do post another story of Jelsa, I'll add another 'chapter' to let you know. In the meantime, check out my other stories. I have some on the LaPush boys of twilight and one on Tris and Four from divergent!**


	20. Chapter 19: News

**Hi, again, favorite reviewers! So to all you Jelsa fans guess what favorite author (I like to imagine) of yours just opened a new Jelsa story? It's different from the norm. It's not modern at all. It's suspenseful and pretty dark and twisted. But it should be pretty amazing. **

**I'm sorry for using this for any publicity but I figured some of you would like to know. Let me just give all the credit for the story and main plot line to BloodJewel, the awesome guest reviewer who should TOTALLY MAKE A FREE ACCOUNT ON HERE SO I CAN ASK YOU FOR HELP/ADVICE ON KINDA-HALF-YOUR STORY! Anyway, it's a - wait for it - vampire fanfic! Cue the gasps. NO IT IS NOT A TWILIGHT TYPE OF VAMPIRE STORY. **

**It is dark and the vampires are freaking scary murderous things. To quote from BloodJewel 'because vampires don't sparkle.' **

**The title is 'Blood &amp; Lust' and it is up and I would appreciate some reviews. That being said, here is a snippet you can find in the first chapter but it is not all of he chapter so go read that if you like what you see. Or if you don't. I love critisism. **

. . .

"Is that a family name?" Elsa blurted. She heard Walt address the man as Jack Frost. For some reason, it rang a bell. All eyes turned on her. Walt and Lillian sent glares. She wasn't supposed to speak out of turn, but of course, Elsa didn't listen.

Jack didn't seem to mind. "Yes, actually, how did you know?" She didn't appreciate the way he looked at her. She suddenly remembered that she was naked in her not-so-much-dream.

Rolling her eyes while blushing, she explained. "I think…wasn't there a Jack Frost who ruled here once?" She turned to her father, who was a stickler for this kind of stuff. He nodded with a grim smile, proud to know she was actually reading her history. Well…she had just read that tidbit in the book. It was rumored he was turned into a vampire – _the_ vampire.

"Yes," Lillian spoke, looking at her feet in dismay. "Those were harsh times." Jack's eyes seemed to be challenging something, but what she could not tell: Lillian, or that statement? "Jack Frost of Guardia, ancestor of Jack the Ripper-,"

"Is that the name we gave him?" Jack's smirked smugly, his hands spread wide as if this were his own court. Elsa grew weary of his cockiness. Something was definitely wrong with this man. If she didn't know any better – no, she couldn't risk thinking like that. People would think she was crazy! "That's impressive. Original. I love it."

"What is your business here?" Walt interrupted Jack's fiesta. Jack narrowed his eyes at the aged man.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" He laughed with glee, walking forward to Elsa's throne. She stiffened when he took her hand. His gentle grasp startled her, but the coldness of his palm shocked her more. "How would you like to be my queen?"

Laughter filled the room. So many people were laughing. She could tell Jack didn't like it, but the laughter continued anyhow. Elsa herself was laughing hardest, giggles set aside for a moment like this. The mere thought of being this cold man's wife seemed so impossible she had to laugh. "_Your_ queen? I would do no such thing when I have my own throne awaiting me here." She tried not to sound so rude and repulsed, but she wasn't an actress. And Jack wasn't born yesterday.

His eyes burst to flames. "You aren't aware, fair maiden, of how vast my kingdom is compared to yours."

"And what is that?" Elsa giggled

"I rule Guardia," Jack snorted, walking past her as if she were nothing. He addressed her father. "Since she finds this a joke, I'll deal with you."

"Deal?" Elsa retorted, smothering all jokes aside. Her mother glared at her. "I am no prize."

"Elsa! That is enough," Walt interrupted. "You've disrupted this court enough. Silence." Elsa looked less than surprised. She has been told that before, but never on such a personal matter. She looked between her mother and father, but they held the same look. In fact, the only one nearest her side was the mysterious Jack Frost. "Now I'm sorry Jack, but size is only another reason to keep my daughter here. We cannot risk a change in power so large. I'm sure you understand."

Jack shifted his feet, debating strategically on his next answer. Finally, he exhaled loudly, moving back to the middle of the court. "No, I don't. I've been ruling for over four hundred years. Shifting my power isn't something I admire. So. That being said, would you like to reconsider your answer, my _king_?" He taunted Walt in such a carefree manner. Walt and Lillian looked between each other, utterly shocked. Elsa's jaw dropped.

She knew exactly what this meant. Jack Frost stood before her: _the_ Jack Frost

. . .

**What do you think? Check it out on my page. Blood &amp; Lust. Again, don't hate me. (If you all didn't get who posted a new story, that's me! Your fav author on here, right guys?)**


End file.
